Toward Forever
by somakeitcount
Summary: Bella is taking her first steps toward forever with the Cullens. What kind of events will arise from decisions made? From Bella's POV. Rated M for suggestive themes. Nominated for "The Breaking Dawn Round" of The Twilight Awards.
1. Chapter One: Toward Forever

A/N: Okee dokee, so here we are again. This is my second one-shot, and I think it's rather cute. It is from Bella's point of view, and it leads up to the wedding. It was inspired by the song **Drive My Soul** by the incredibly talented artist, **Lights**. I hope you like it!! I love reviews uberly, and I always enjoy feedback, so send some back. MUCH LOVE!! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's books . I only wish I did. I also do not own any part of the lyrics to Lights' song "Drive My Soul".

.--.

**Toward Forever**

The bathroom was steamy and foggy as I squeezed some of my shampoo out of the bottle. I rubbed my hands together before massaging the suds through my dark hair. The scent of strawberry cut through the air, and I inhaled the thick air contently. I continued to scrub my hair and scalp with the pink bubbles. Rinsing them out, I moved onto soaping my body down, as well as putting some conditioner into my hair (because Alice had so solidly insisted on my having "shiny, lustrous hair" for my wedding. What was I, a walking commercial now? It was all innocent though, I suppose. Alice only wanted me to have the perfect day, and I loved her for it. I inhaled the scent of my conditioner and soap, snorting at the realization that it all smelled like strawberries. This really was my favourite smell... Besides Edward.

At the thought of his name, my heart thumped wildly. My Edward. Lord, what had I done in a past life to deserve someone so perfect. Obviously, I had done something right. No one I have ever met in my entire life has been as sweet or amazing as this man. His perfect face and body, his silky hair, his smile, oh God, his smile... That crooked smile. That crooked, perfect, shiny, sparkly smile. I honestly could not think of a single thing wrong with Edward. Even his occasional jealous bouts were attractive. I could not wait to get under those clothes tonight...

I yelped in shock as the water suddenly ran cold. Alice's voice rang from the door. "Bella, I hate to interrupt your shower, but a) you're going to use up all of the hot water, and b) we need to get moving." I turned off the water and groped outside of the shower curtain for my towel. Once I had it, I wrapped myself in the plush red softness of it. I shivered, suddenly glad that I had managed to somehow subconsciously wash the conditioner and soap off before the water had run cold. It wasn't my fault that Edward was so bloody distracting to me. ... Well, maybe it was a little bit. Only a little. I wrapped the towel around me and walked over to the window, opening it. Blue skies greeted me, as well as a rush of cool, refreshing air greeted me. The steam was carried out of the open window, and the fog began to clear.

I padded out into my room that I'd been given for the day in the Cullen home. My dress hung on my closet door, and I smiled happily at it. Alice had picked out such a pretty dress, bless her. I pulled my towel off and wrapped my hair in it, trying to remove as much moisture as I could. The clock down the hallway chimed loudly. I looked at my own digital clock, and my heart thumped wildly at the realization of the time. There were only two hours left before sunset. Before the wedding. Oh snaps. We had decided on a twilight wedding, so that the dazzling skin of the Cullens' would not blind or over-dazzle the guests who were attending. I thought it was clever. I liked the evening anyways.

Walking up to the heater, I turned the heat up in my room. My hair would dry quicker that way. After I had done this, I walked to the suitcase that I had brought for my day trip to the Cullen home. After tossing on the pair of underwear and bra I had chosen for the occasion. Red and satiny. Quite sexy, in my opinion. As I walked towards the bathroom to get my hair dryer, I called for Alice and Rosalie, who had promised to help me get ready for the evening. Within moments, they appeared in the room. Alice squealed in excitement, "I'm so EXCITED!! You have no idea, really. This is going to be so much fun!!" As I had found, Alice had always had a sick view of fun compared to my own views. I squealed as Alice picked me up and sat me on a chair in the room. "Don't move now. Rosalie and I are going to take care of you."

Not long after that moment, I found my head covered in curlers, Alice intently hair spraying and blow drying each one. Rosalie sat in front of me on another chair, the nightstand pulled up beside her. It was covered in make up, make up brushes, and nail polish. Oh mercy. She set to work, concealing this, accenting that. I thought I was going to lose my eyes when she applied my mascara. After finishing this, she began a manicure and pedicure, trimming and filing faster than I could ever hope to. "Nervous at all?" she asked, her eyes fixed on my big toe.

"As all hell," I said, nodding. I really was starting to get nervous. "Especially about the thing that's coming tomorrow..." I gulped audibly, my hand rising to rub my neck. A sharp smack on my hand from Rosalie reminded me that my nails were still wet. "Owww..." I grumbled, rubbing the spot gingerly.

"You should be nervous." said Rosalie. Alice cleared her throat behind me and gave Rosalie what I imagined was a very stern look. The clock down the hall tolled again. One more hour. However, Rosalie continued, apparently unfazed. "The wedding will be fine, don't worry. But are you really sure that you want to go through with changing?" Alice threw a curler at Rosalie, which made contact with her forehead. Rosalie growled but continued. "Really. I mean, if it is what you want, then we welcome you with open arms. But if you don't change, no one will be angry. Are you really prepared to give everything up for this life?" There was a note of venom in the words 'this life'. "Don't get me wrong, it is a wonderful life. But as I've said before, I never got to choose this life. You still can. Don't do it if you'll regret it."

The room was silent. Alice had stopped working on my hair -- I could tell because there was no longer sharp pulls on the curls that were forming. Rosalie continued to work on my toes. She looked up at me again. "Please, Bella." she said softly. "If you are going to go through with this, I need to know that you will do it with no regrets. Please." My heart ached for her. She really wished she had of had a choice. She obviously missed her old life. I didn't want to end up like that. I didn't want to have any regrets about my choice. Did I really want to do this?

My heart beat wildly as the image of Edward's face came to mind. I was sure. There was nothing I wanted to give him more than me. I loved him so much it hurt. It was almost painful to think about. Living without him would be like living without air. I knew the pain of a world without him. I knew it well. And I was not going back to it. He was everything. Alice and Rosalie were now both in front of me, peering up through concerned eyes. I nodded, blinking. I realized there were tears in my eyes. "I'm positive. I have never been so sure about anything."

And then the floodgates broke. I crumbled over, dropping into the arms of my two sisters-to-be. My whole body shuddered with the intensity of my sobs. Coos of comfort rang in my ears as my body was wracked with another wave of tears. My face was wet with the salty liquid. I didn't know how long I cried for, but when I finished, I was suddenly very afraid. "How badly will it hurt?" asked a meek voice, which I now realize was my own. How strange it sounded.

Rosalie cradled me in her arms as Alice stroked my hand. "I won't lie to you, Bella," Rosalie said quietly. "It is the most excruciating thing you will ever experience. You will want to die, because there is no way to stop the pain. Every moment for those three days will be your own personal hell. You'll be angry. You'll be sad. You'll be frustrated. It won't be easy in the least bit."

"But," Alice chimed in. "We'll all be here for you. Me, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. We're going to try to make it easier for you. Carlisle is going to try some painkillers for you, and we're all going to take turns watching you. And when it's over, we'll keep watching you. We'll protect you from yourself," I shuddered at the thought of becoming a bloodthirsty, psychotic new vampire. "We'll do whatever it takes. Because you've been part of our family for a long time now. And family doesn't let family do things they'll regret." Rosalie nodded in agreement. They both smiled at me. A wave of sudden calm rushed over me. Things would be okay.

I looked over to the clock and let out a string of profanities. We had forty minutes to get all of us ready. No sooner than I had stopped cussing was I in the chair again, a wet cloth wiping away the smudged make up, both of them moving faster than before. In ten minutes, I was ready, hair, make up, dress and all. Rosalie and Alice stepped back to admire their work. My hair was pinned up, dark, curled tendrils of hair hanging here and there. My make up was simple: mascara, eyeliner, blush... I let out a snort of amusement when I noticed the shimmer powder that Rosalie had dusted all over my skin. I thanked them both profusely before they left to get ready.

When the door had closed, I went to sit down on my chair again. I peered out the window. Sunset. God it was beautiful. A moment of sadness washed over me to think that this was the last I'd see as a human. However, these feelings were replaced as I thought of how many I was going to see in my new lifetime. It was comforting. A knock on the door broke the silence, and I looked to the door. In came Renee, Charlie, and Esme. Squeals of excitement issued from Renee and Esme, and I was suddenly smothered in hugs, kisses, and more squeals. "We only wanted to come in for a second," said Esme. "Just to see." She pulled me into a hug, and I put my head on her shoulder, smiling. Her voice lowered dramatically so that no one else could hear what she was saying to me. "I'm so happy for you, darling. The both of you. You have made my Edward so happy. You have no idea what you have done for him. For us. Thank you, my sweet daughter. You have no idea how much I have come to love you. You are already a part of this family. You always will be." She pulled back and took my face in her hands, kissing my forehead. Esme smiled at me, and without another word, left the room.

As my mother reveled in the size of my temporary closet, Charlie took the opportunity to talk to me. He pulled me into a hug, and then pulled back, holding my shoulders. "You've made me so proud all of these years, kid. You've grown up from a little accident prone kid into a beautiful, accident prone woman," he teased. "I could not be more proud of you. Now, I know I've seemed unsure of Edward for a long time, but I see how you look at him. I'm not blind. I know you two care about each other more than anything else in the world. I want you to be happy. That is the only important thing to me." He pulled me into his arms again, and I clung to him as a child would. "I love you, kiddo. No matter what."

I sniffled into his shoulder and closed my eyes. "I love you too, Daddy. So much." I clung to him a little longer, not really wanting to let go. God I was going to miss him and Renee so badly. Eventually, Charlie cleared his throat. I could see his eyes were misty. He grunted out an excuse, and then excused himself from the room. I turned to Renee, smiling.

"You dummy, come here." she said, holding her arms out to me. I rushed into them and hugged her too. "I won't make this too long, because we're cutting close to go-time, but I want you to know that I don't look down on your decision to marry Edward. He is a fine boy, and he has a wonderful family. I don't doubt they'll take good care of you. I'm going to miss you so much, but I know that it's worth it if you're happy. Take care of yourself, Bella. And try not to make any more hospital visits. I love you so much, baby girl. Never forget that."

I sniffled again. What the hell was wrong with me? The emotions just wouldn't stop today. "I won't, Mom. I love you too." I snuggled into her shoulder like I used to when I was a kid. It was still just as comforting. Not long after, Renee excused herself, and I was alone again.

There were fifteen minutes left until I walked down the aisle into the arms of Edward Cullen and the rest of my life. Fifteen minutes. I wasn't as nervous as I thought. More excited than anything, really. My thoughts were interrupted as yet another knock sounded from the door. Before it could open, there was a thump outside of the door. I heard Emmett grunt, and Jasper laugh. "Good try, Edward. You know what the girls said though." There were more thumps, and a string of cuss words from Edward's mouth as they presumably dragged my fiancee down the stairs. "See you downstairs, Bella!" Jasper called.

Finally, the clock tolled again. It was time. I picked up my veil and perched it on my head like Alice had shown me before. When I opened the door, she and Rosalie were waiting for me. They both helped me down the stairs, delicately maneuvering my dress' train around sharper edges. When I finally got to the back door, they handed me my bouquet and helped me outside. I could just see down the aisle, and my heart went into overdrive when I saw Edward standing at the end of it. He was smiling, talking to his brothers. I could barely breathe. I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest.

In the past few weeks, I found that there were a million roads that I could take. I could run away and never come back. I could break the wedding off. Hell, I could kill myself. But now, looking at him and standing there, I knew there was only one road that I could take. The only option was to go down the road where the darkness began to disappear. The only option was to go down the road where my place in the world became clear to me. And as the music started, I took the first steps down that road. Toward him. Toward forever.


	2. Chapter Two: Entwined

A/N: Okay, I have decided that I wanted to continue writing this story. Therefore, it is going to "technically" be the way I picture Breaking Dawn (COMING OUT IN 27 DAYS! -squee!-) to be. I hopefully will be able to invent an interesting plot for this story. I am extremely excited about this and I really hope it will go over well. The inspiration for this chapter were songs by the fantastic band **Flyleaf**. Check them out cause they're pretty cool. Those who review get cookies!! LOOOOOOVE.

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's books. I only wish I did.

.--. .--. .--. .--. .--.

**Chapter Two: Entwined**

As I walked arm in arm down the aisle with Charlie, I couldn't help but break into what I imagine looked like a huge goofy smile. The kind of smile where every tooth in your mouth is on display for the world to see. But for once in my human life (which ironically would be coming to an end in a few short hours), I didn't care at all, because it was for the person whom I love more than anything else in the world. It was for Edward. My Edward. The kid with the crooked smile, tousled bronze hair, and eyes that could turn my legs into jelly before I could even realize what was happening to me. I don't think I would ever trade that feeling for anything else in the world. A shock of panic ran through my body for a minute. Could I feel all these things if I was... dead? I blinked the thoughts away. I didn't care. Because jelly-legged or not, I was determined to be with the man before me for the rest of my life.

Finally, Charlie and I reached the end of the aisle. He took me by the shoulders and turned me to face him. Charlie's usually stubborn, hard eyes were surprisingly softened as he looked at me, examining my face before smiling the same goofy smile I had plastered on my face. "You take care of yourself, Bells. I love you, kid." he said, leaning in and kissing my forehead tenderly. A lump of emotion rose up in my throat, making it extremely difficult to breathe. In truth, as much as I wanted to be with the Cullens forever, I couldn't stand the thought of leaving my family forever. After today, I could really never see them again. I could send letters and stuff like that, talk to them on the phone, but I'd never see them again. The lump grew bigger as I tried to gulp it down. Salty tears burned my eyes as I tried to blink them back. My goofy smile shrunk, my lips covering my teeth as I tried to catch my breath.

"I love you too, Charlie. Take care of Mom and Phil. I know they have each other, but I think Mom still needs you too. Promise me?" He only nodded his head in reply. I had a sneaking suspicion that he was fighting back the same lump in his throat. As he turned to go to his seat, I grabbed his hand and tugged on it. "And Daddy?" I barely managed to whisper out. "Thank you for everything. I wouldn't be who I am without you and Mom. I love you." A choked sob burst forth from Charlie as he moved back towards me, engulfing me in a huge bear hug. I clung to him desperately, but not long after it had begun, Charlie pulled back, trying to compose himself. He reached out and touched my hair, my face, my hands. It was as if he was trying to memorize me so that he would never forget me.

A smile broke over his face again and he gave me a friendly punch on the arm. "Now go get 'em, tiger." I couldn't help but grin, and I turned to see Renee and Phil. Renee was misty eyed, waving a ridiculous polka-dot hanky at me, positively beaming. Phil smiled beside her, his eyes calm and happy. I mouthed that I loved them, which caused Renee to break into a fit of sobs, as I turned and met Edward at the stairs.

My heart went from zero to sixty in under a second, and he grinned, probably hearing the change in pace. He looked amazing. More amazing than every before. I was positive that for a moment, my heart absolutely flat-lined. He had looked amazing from at the end of the aisle, but now I was in shock. I couldn't put my finger on what was different about him, but I was stunned. He looked so ethereal, calm, and peaceful. To hell with whether or not he thought he had a soul. I was now convinced that he was touched by angels. It was the only way to explain why I couldn't breathe. It was like he radiated light from every angle. Maybe the fact that his skin did shimmer slightly in the lights had something to do with this, but I was sure that it had to do with something else as well. Edward reached his hand out, and I gave him mine. His grin widened, and I couldn't help but to break into a grin as well. He was downright infectious. As we walked up the steps to where the wedding altar was, Edward leaned in, his musical voice sending shocks down my spine. "In all my years, I have never, ever seen anything as beautiful and exquisite as you."

I squeaked as I tried to clear my throat to reply, to which I could hear a rumble in his chest. "You're not looking too bad yourself." Just as I finished speaking, we reached the altar. The gentle old man standing behind it looked immensely happy, his greyed hair wispy in the evening breeze. He was just as dazzling as the Cullens were, and it did not take me long to realize that he too was a vampire. Almost immediately, he began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, families of the couple before me," he said, his blue eyes twinkling with delight as they fell on Edward and I. "Edward and Bella. Today, we are here to join these two people in matrimony. The tradition is timeless, a representation of dedication, trust, and true love. True love that, without fail, will always exist, regardless of what situations arise. And now, we are here to prove this fact. We are here to join two people together as husband and wife forever." My heart, which had since slowed from the frenzy it had been in only a few minutes before, flipped into a whirlwind, slamming against my ribs at the thought of forever. Forever. The one thing I wanted with Edward more than anything else in the world. "Edward," said the elderly vampire. "Would you kindly turn to Bella and give her your vows?"

Needless to say, he didn't need more prompting than that. He turned me, gently, to face him. I could see his eyes were clear and bright, the amber orbs unblinking and sure. "Bella, from the first day I met you, I felt something inside of me change. I felt an attraction to you that I have never felt for anyone else in my life before." Behind him, Emmett snorted, attempting to stifle a laugh, covering it up as a sneeze. Each of the Cullens and myself knew that the attraction had really been to my blood. The change was that he suddenly and desperately needed to suck me dry. "Since then, I have realized that I am not only physically attracted to you-" another snort issued from Emmett, "But emotionally as well. There is no one else that I could imagine caring about more than you. In the time that we were away from each other last year, my world stopped spinning. I tried so many times to find something new, something to fill the void. But nothing could fill up that hole inside of me. Until I was with you again. I have never felt such an overwhelming happiness in my life before. I have never felt the need to give someone everything I have to offer. To give someone my entire heart." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was not overly fancy, but it did take my breath away. He slipped the ring onto my finger, and I found that it hugged my engagement ring perfectly. A band of delicate white gold was wrapped around my finger, two small rubies set on either side of a diamond. It was so beautiful. "With this ring, I promise you everything. I promise you my heart, my soul, my world. I promise you my love, my support, my every possession. Isabella Marie Swan, I promise you forever."

There was no sense in wiping the tears that were now streaming down my cheeks, as at this point I didn't think they'd ever stop. I smiled up at him, and the little man gestured for me to start my vows. I cleared my throat, peering up at Edward, who was, of course, grinning like a mad man. "Edward, to tell you the truth, the first day I met you, I thought that you hated everything about me. However, I have now learned that you are the most amazing person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You're kind and gentle and sweet... You care about things and people who shouldn't matter to you. You have saved my life more than once-" chuckles issued from the crowd "And you have made me feel beautiful in ways I could never have dreamed. When you left, the pain I felt was indescribable. It was like you had taken a part of me with you, and without it, I could not live. But when you came back, I realized that it was you that completed me. I know now that I cannot live without you." Rosalie stepped forward and handed me my ring for Edward. "With this ring, I too promise you everything. I promise you happiness and love and friendship. I promise you truth and honesty. But most importantly, I promise you my life. Forever."

There was no sound but the sniffle of family and friends, and the rustle of the wind in the leaves in the clearing. As I looked into his eyes, I knew that we really would be together forever. There was no going back now. This was real. This was love. And there was no way in hell I was giving it up. Not for anything. The grey haired man behind the alter reached forward and took one of each of our hands, placing them together. "Then without further delay, by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." And without a word, his lips were on mine. The cool of his lips send tingles through my body. His tongue ventured out to my lips and gently parted them. My arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened. His cool tongue explored my mouth as mine explored his. Only did he break the kiss moments later when we heard the clapping of the crowd around us. As we looked up and smiled I could hear the old vampire announce us, "May I present, for the first time in public, Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Bella Cullen."

With that Edward took my hand and lead me down the aisle. I thought my heart was going to explode with the amount of happiness I felt. A smile spread over my face and I knew that it was going to be there for the rest of my days. I knew that I had made the right choices. I knew that everything would always be okay from now on, no matter what happened.

We walked through the open doors into the Cullen home. The dining room and living room had been transformed into a combination dance floor and, well, dining room. I could smell some of my favourites supplied by the caterer: lasagna, cannelloni, chicken parmesan, and cajun beef. My mouth watered as I picked out each of the scents. I was starving, considering I hadn't eaten anything since this morning. I'd been too nervous. I was pulled out of my daze when I realized that Edward was pulling me towards the dance floor for our first dance. Within moments, his hands were around my waist, pulling me in close to him. My arms moved up around his neck as the music began to play. His lullaby for me, I realized was the song that he had chosen when Alice had asked him what he wanted. My head rested against his chest as we began to sway to the music. His chin rested lightly on my head, and I sighed, inhaling against his shirt deeply. His was the scent I wanted to smell forever. He was intoxicating. "Did you enjoy the ceremony, Mrs. Cullen?" asked Edward. I could hear the smile on his face.

"Indeed I did, Mr. Cullen. It was beautiful. And, Edward, was the man who married us... Was he...?" I asked curiously. I could feel Edward nod against my head.

"Yes, he is an old friend of Carlisle, no pun intended. I've known him for a very long time now, and when Carlisle asked if he could marry us, well, he was more excited than you can imagine. He's been marrying people for over a hundred years now. You'll never meet a sweeter old vampire." I simply smiled and nodded, nuzzling into Edward's chest. No matter how solid and cold he was, he'd always be the most comfortable surface in the world to me. "I love you, Bella." he whispered.

"I love you too, Edward." I replied, closing my eyes. This was the way I wanted to live the rest of my life: at peace with Edward. The rest of the night flew by, but it was a night I would never forget. The dancing, the laughing, the removal of my garter by Edward with his teeth... It was pure bliss. Never had I been so comfortable around so many people. Maybe it was the fact that I'd never see them again that made me so sociable, but whatever it was, it made the night all the more happy.

As the last guests left, the Cullens packed their things, preparing for our move to Alaska. I could barely believe we were going to Alaska, but we were. They all left at around 4:00 am, telling us that they'd meet us at the town border, thus leaving Edward and I alone. All alone. Apparently, Edward didn't need any more of an incentive. Without a word, he picked me up and we near flew up the stairs. Within a moment we were on the bed he had bought for me all those months ago. His cool body pressed against mine gently as he pressed his lips against mine in a fervent manner. My arms flew around him, pulling him in closer as our lips parted to allow tongues to meet. I continued breathlessly, pulling him against me, needing more contact. Only a moment later, to my dismay, did he pull away from me. Looking me square in the face, his eyes became serious and stern. "Bella, are you sure this is what you want? We can try again after. Later." Without a word, I pulled his lips back onto mine. That was all it took.


	3. Chapter Three: Close Your Eyes

A/N: This chapter was written right after the last one. I was going to make chapter 2 and 3 the same chapter, but I thought that they would have more impact if they were separated. So, here it is. This one was inspired by the song **"River Flows In You"** by **Yurima**. I found it on the Edward and Bella soundtrack at **everglow** at www(dot)edwardandbella(dot)net and I thought it was amazing. Check it out!

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's books. I only wish I did.

.--. .--. .--. .--. .--.

**Chapter Three:** **Close Your Eyes**

Only what I can expect was about an hour or two later, I woke up in his arms. He smiled down at me, and I noticed the way his skin was starting to shimmer. I looked towards the window, and then back to him. I traced his lips with my fingers, not taking my eyes off of him. "Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you." He kissed me silent, picking me up out of the bed. I realized we were both dressed enough to travel, and I realized that it was time. I clung to him as he walked me to the balcony. I watched in awe as the sun rose in all of its beauty and majesty. Edward's skin glittered in the sun like a million diamonds, and I drank in the sight, wanting to remember it for all of my days. He was beautiful.

Edward laid me down on the chaise that was on the balcony. He sat beside me, holding my hands, kissing them gently. I looked up at him, my lips trembling. "I'm scared." I managed to whisper, my voice catching in my throat.

Immediately, he pulled me into his arms, kissing my hair, my eyes, my nose, my lips. "Please don't be afraid, Bella. Please don't be afraid. I will not let anything happen to you. I promised you I'd be here forever. I won't leave you alone." He held me close, surrounding me in the ethereal shimmering light that was Edward Cullen, my husband. I clung to him as he kissed each of my fingers, inhaling the scent of his breath. The sweet smell calmed me down more than I could have ever dreamed.

"Don't leave me..." I whispered, clinging to him as though I was a child. "Don't leave me. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." My voice broke again as tears streamed down my face. I was so afraid to wake up without him there. So afraid to deal with the pain without him. So afraid that when the three days were up that I would be alone. That I would be a monster with no one there to help me, to show me otherwise. "I don't want to wake up alone. I don't want to be a monster."

Edward hushed me, cooing sweet nothings as he wiped the tears from my face. "You, Bella Cullen, will never be a monster. Not if I have anything to say about it. Not in a hundred years will you ever be a monster. I won't allow you to take the life of someone. I won't allow you to live with that guilt. I will never leave you. Never. I love you, Bella. I love you." I felt his cold tears hit my skin, and I reveled in the icy feeling spreading across my skin. "You don't ever have to be afraid again, Bella. Not if you live to be three thousand years old. Because I will be there. Always."

I nodded, sniffling as he wiped the tears from my face again. "I know." I whispered, touching his face. I traced his lips with my fingers, running them through his silky hair not long after. In that moment, I memorized everything about Edward. Every hair on his head, every freckle on his body, everything I felt about him. I grappled within my own mind to memorize everything about my human life, determined to forget nothing and no one. I never wanted to forget anything about this life, because it all lead up to who I was, who I was about to become. Every breath, every heartbeat, every assignment, every argument, every tear, every hour, minute, second, day, year. It was all too important to forget. I looked up at Edward, blinking the tears away. "I'm ready," I whispered. "I'm ready."

Edward nodded as he shifted me to my side, lying beside me. I leaned back into him, snuggling up to him as he put his arms around me. I don't know how long we lay there, but it was the most peaceful moment I have ever experienced. After some time, he turned me back over onto my back and laid his head on my chest. "I want to hear your heart beating. I need to memorize it. My favourite song." he said, closing his eyes. About twenty minutes later, his eyes fluttered open again. A small smile was on his lips as he moved up to my face. He looked me in the eyes, and I could swear that in that moment, he saw my soul. Every secret, every pain, every joy was laid out for him to see. And in his eyes, in that moment, I am positive that I saw his soul. The soul I always told him he had. And it was as beautiful as I knew it would be. "I love you, Bella. I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too, Edward. Forever." I whispered, as I leaned toward him.

"Forever." he agreed. His lips touched mine, sending shivers down my spine. He kissed me softly, his tongue meeting mine. He was cool to the touch, but comforting in ways I could never have dreamed of. As his pulled back, he whispered to me, "Close your eyes..." Before I did, I memorized his face one more time. As I closed my eyes, I held that image in my mind. He was all I needed. Cool lips touched my eyelids before I felt his breath on my neck. I felt him kissing my neck, gently, lovingly, before his teeth sunk in. I shuddered, but held my cries locked behind my lips. His tongue lapped at the wound, hungrily. I could feel a stream trickle down my neck, and he quickly captured it with his lips. I shivered I felt the roughness of his tongue glide back to the wound. A feral growl rumbled in his chest before it surfaced. The growl grew into a snarl as he pulled me closer, lapping and sucking on the wound more greedily. More hungrily. A whimper of pain mixed with fear escaped me. His name tumbled out from behind my lips over and over, a mantra of love. My breathing became heavy, my limbs growing heavy and weak as he continued to drink. I shuddered as it became harder to breathe, whispering his name again. The pain was absent, strangely. All I could feel was a tingle through my body. And then, suddenly, his lips pulled away from me. Only moments later was he lying beside me, pressing something -- a cloth? -- against my neck to stop the bleeding, presumably. He dabbed gently at the wound, wiping the blood away as he waited for it to stop. I could hear him whispering something to me. Sweet nothings hummed in my ears. And then the real pain hit me.

Fire burned through my veins suddenly, and I could no longer hold it in. I cried out, tears falling down my cheeks. The pain was intense, acute, and focused. Edward held me tightly, kissing my hair. "Soon," he whispered gently, trying to reassure me. "It'll be over soon." Still, I continued to cry out, beginning to thrash in his arms. He picked me up, and I knew immediately we were running. I could feel him trembling, perhaps out of fear? Regret? But soon the trembling stopped. He became sure of himself. He was taking me to his family so we could leave. I cried out in his arms, tears streaming down my face. I called his name over and over. It hurt so badly.

We stopped suddenly, and there were other voices around us. "Carlisle!" I heard him call. "Carlisle, help!" Another pair of arms took me from Edward as I thrashed. There was a sharp pain in my arm. My eyes flashed open. Emmett held me tightly in his arms as Carlisle set up an IV in my arms. I screamed for Edward, over and over. Why wouldn't the pain stop. Esme held Rosalie in her arms, stroking her hair. Alice was curled against Jasper, who was holding her tightly. My eyes finally fell on Edward. He stood about six feet away from me, his face contorted with sadness. Another wave of pain crashed over me, and I screamed. Carlisle's voice broke through to me, trying to calm me down, reassure me, but I didn't want to listen. I just wanted it to stop.

I slammed my eyes shut as another primal scream of pain was wrenched from between my lips. There were doors slamming. I was handed to someone. I could hear someone sobbing. Tires spun on gravel, and I suddenly realized we were leaving. I shuddered as another wave of pain hit me, and I felt sick to my stomach. Yet, somehow, this pain wasn't as intense. I opened my eyes and looked around the vehicle. I was in Edward's arms, surrounded by Rosalie and Esme. I could see that Alice was driving. I whimpered softly. "It hurts..." I choked out brokenly. "Make it stop." Promises of soon filled my ears, and I blinked a few times, trying to clear the fog that was forming, My body arched with another stab of pain. It felt like I was being cut open by thousands of burning knives each time. The fog grew thicker. I looked around, panicked. And then suddenly, the world went black.


	4. Chapter Four: Day One

A/N: Wheeee another chapter. I really hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. I really have fallen in love with this story now, and I have quite a few plot bunnies bouncing around my head for this story now. Enjoy the chapter, darlings. Reviewers get cookies!! Yay cookies!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's books. I only wish I did.

.--. .--. .--. .--. .--.

**Chapter Four: Day One -- Fear**

I struggled as the blackness in my mind swallowed me. I felt like I was falling deeper and deeper into nothing. My stomach churned as I continued to fall. I held my arms out, and I could swear I was flying. I drifted this way and that, and my stomach stopped churning. Air rushed through my tousled hair, and I could feel a smile break over my face. The feeling was exhilarating and immediately I thought of the day I dove off of the cliff. That was arguably one of the stupidest moments of my entire life. It had been amazing, but the fact that I had almost died kind of detracted from the whole thing. Still, I had not experienced that same feeling of weightless flying since then, and it was amazing to feel it again.

I looked below me, and I could see light. It was dim, but it was certainly there. As I fell further, the lights grew brighter and brighter. I could suddenly begin to see the outlines of trees. There were hundreds of them, and I was now able to see the green of the leaves shining up through the light. I hit the canopy, and my clothes became damp as the fabric collected the moisture which had come to rest on the leaves. A weaved in and out of the branches with a grace that surprised me -- on a regular day, I would have hit every branch on the way down.

I finally touched down. The forest floor was cushy under my feet, and I felt as though I was walking on a cloud. The forest was beautiful and lush, moss of every shade of green imaginable glittering brightly with dew. Large boulders were scattered around the area, and I could only guess how they got there. They must have weighed at least a ton each, but they were all perfectly smooth, free of any sharp edges. Perhaps they were weathered. My mind spun to think how long they would have been here to become so smooth under the thick canopy. I looked up at the canopy again, realizing how very tall all of the trees that surrounded me were. This forest must have been ancient.

I walked through the forest, my steps slow but sure. I took my time, taking in the beauty of everything that surrounded me. I could hear the sound of rushing water not far off, and I decided to follow the sound. It was so peaceful in these woods, and it was really quite pleasant. I felt like I could spend forever here. It was perfect, but sadly missing only one thing: Edward. My heart ached for a moment, but then softened. If I had to spend three days here before I saw him again, then I could deal with it. I wasn't sure about the pain they had all talked about before. Maybe it was the morphine that Carlisle was giving me. Whatever it was, it was working.

The sound of rushing water got louder and louder, and suddenly, as I came over the crest of a hill, I saw the river. It was beautiful. Stones dotted the crystal clear water, making little pathways across the water. Small fish darted out of the water, snapping bugs from the air. About fifty feet away, two beavers were building a new dam, and the slapping of their tails against the muddy pile was sharp. You could hear them chattering to one another, happily, possibly discussing which tree to chew down next. I smiled happily. This was such a comforting place to be.

I suddenly yawned, my eyes closing as my mouth opened wide. I sucked in a deep breath of air as my eyes opened again. I was exhausted. I walked along the riverbank, looking for somewhere to take a nap. I finally found a mossy patch that looked and felt relatively dry. It was good enough for me. I sunk to the ground, resting my head on the spongy moss. The green fluff was infinitesimally comfortable. My eyelids fluttered shut, and I felt myself drifting into nothingness.

Only moments after my eyes were closed, they shot open again. Everything was blurry, but I could see shapes moving everywhere. Voices buzzed in my ears, but they were all muffled, garbled into gibberish. The room I was now in was orange and dim. The sounds became clearer, and one voice began to stand out more clearly. Someone was screaming, a girl, I thought. She was clearly in serious pain. I could feel my body tingling now, and I tried to get up. My limbs were heavy, and I struggled, trying to hold my head up. Suddenly, everything came into focus. Every sight, sound, smell, sensation was all too real. The scream was piercing, and as the tingling turned into burning, I realized that it was my screaming filling my ears.

My body was wracked with pain, and I thrashed violently. My eyes scanned the room wildly, looking for something to stop the pain with. Anything. I quickly realized that I was under the close watch of Esme. Esme was cradling my head, stroking my hair. "Hush darling, Carlisle is coming soon. It'll be alright. It will all be over soon." she cooed, brushing a strand of sweat-soaked hair from my brow. "Carlisle!" she called over her shoulder. "Darling, hurry, she's awake!!" Esme turned her attention back to me, her face calm. Another scream rumbled in my chest, ripping violently from between my lips. Nothing I had ever experienced in my life hurt this badly. It was like being torn limb from limb over and over and over. I clawed at my exposed skin, opening shallow cuts in my skin. I heard a sharp intake of breath from Esme above me, and she called out to Carlisle again, a note of panic in her voice. Still, I thrashed and clawed violently as wave after wave of agonizing pain crashed over my body.

In seemingly seconds after Esme called out for Carlisle, he appeared at our sides. A flash of light caught my eye, and a pinch in my arm identified the shiny object as as a syringe. I continued to scream, belting at the top of my lungs as hot tears ran down my face. Why did it hurt so badly? Why wouldn't it stop? "Bella? Bella, listen to me, Bella." I could hear Carlisle's voice in my ears. The pain was still ridiculously intense, but I felt myself getting groggy. My body shuddered as sharp pains seized my muscles. "She's fine. Esme, go." I heard him address Esme sternly. My head hit a pillow, and I became more and more groggy. What happened to numbing the pain with medication? His eyes caught mine as he cleaned the wounds I had inflicted upon my arms. "Bella, when you go back, stay awake. The pain will be easier to handle if you stay awake." his voice was uncompromising, almost demanding. I could feel the dark closing in again, but no matter how hard I struggled, within moments it swallowed me again.

My eyes fluttered open, greeted by nothing but green leaves and the sound of rushing water. Was that all a dream? I looked down at my arms, seeing no cuts or scars marring them. Or was this a dream? I was extremely confused, but I shook my head, blinking my eyes several times. My body felt refreshed as I stood. The sleep had done me good. Suddenly, Carlisle's words echoed in my ears. I shuddered, feeling a distant tingling in my arms and legs. It was uncomfortable, and I shivered.

The forest had gotten strangely quiet. I couldn't hear the slap of the beaver tails anymore, or their happy chatter. Only the sound of my breathing and the rushing of the water broke the silence. I frowned, my pulse picking up. Something wasn't right. I took a few steps forward, looking around carefully, scrutinizing everything in the path of my vision. A branch snapped behind me and I whipped around. The branch I had just heard crack made contact with a huge boulder only a few metres away from me, exploding on impact. Nothing but slivers of wood and splintered bark were left of it. My heart was pounding in my chest, my toes digging into my sneakers, preparing to run. And then I felt the cool breath on my neck. "Hello again, Bella."

Two hands picked me up and slammed me against the boulder that had destroyed the branch. I closed my eyes, willing myself to wake up from this nightmare. Yes, it was all a nightmare. It had to be. In a moment, I would wake up beside Edward, and he would put his arms around me and whisper sweet nothings to me until my quaking ceased and my fear subsided. He would plant soft kisses on my cheeks, my eyes, my nose, my finger tips, my lips, his sweet breath lulling me back to reality. Yes, this had to be a nightmare. It was the only way that James could be holding me so fiercely against this rock.

I looked at him, a sly grin plastered on his face. "No, Bella, this isn't a nightmare," he said, his fingers tightening around my windpipe. "This is real. Very real. You won't wake up from this." My eyes widened as I gasped for air. It was as if he could read what I was thinking. He tightened his grip again and threw me to the ground twenty feet away. I pushed myself up on my hands and knees and I tried to catch my breath. "This is death, sweet, sweet Bella," he chuckled, a sadistic smile plastered on his features. In a flash, he was beside me. James' fingers were cold as he reached under my chin, forcing my head up to look at him. "There are two wonderful things about this place," he said, dropping my head from his fingers. He stood up and walked a few paces before turning to me and holding up one finger. "One, I will always be able to find you." A sharp kick to my stomach winded me, and I doubled up, gasping, my eyes clamped shut. "And two, there is no way you can escape. Not even death will come, Bella, because you're already dead. You're mine now. This time, no one is coming to save you. Not Alice or Carlisle or your precious Edward. No one."

This was hell. It had to be. That was the only explanation. Or some sort of sick, twisted, vampire transition limbo. Another sharp kick to my side made me wince, but my mind stayed clear. I needed to run. Find somewhere safe. There was no way I could outrun him, but if I could find some sort of weapon... Anything would do, as long as it meant getting away from him. I pushed myself up again, looking up at James. I gave him the most dangerous glare I could muster, standing up. "Stay away from me." I growled, surprised at my own confidence. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Pretty girl wants to dance?" he asked, his voice condescending. "Alright then, lets dance." A new grin appeared on his face, his eyes blackening completely, glinting in the sunlight that made it through the trees. I picked up a branch that was lying beside me. I was surprised that I could pick it up, considering its size. Crediting it to adrenaline, my eyes focused on James. He walked toward me, turning suddenly when a hawk screamed behind us from a distance. That was the moment I needed. I swung the branch at his head, striking him in the temple. The branch exploded in my hands, tiny splinters worming their way into my hands. However, ignoring the pain, I was quite satisfied to see that much larger splinters of wood, hundreds of them, were now embedded into James' flesh. A cry of surprise and pain escaped from his lips as he fell, clawing at the splinters, trying to remove them.

Without another breath, I turned and ran. My legs carried me much faster than usual. I ran around trees and boulders, unsure of where I was going. I knew he would find me in little to no time, but at least I could try to buy myself some time. As I looked over my shoulder, I tripped over an exposed tree root. I hit the ground hard, and I could feel something warm trickling down my cheek. The smell of blood invaded my nose, and my stomach churned. I reached up to touch my skin, finding a gash on my left cheekbone. I pressed my hand against it, willing myself not to pass out. I knew I would have to stay awake, otherwise I'd have no chance against James. I pulled my sweater off, pressing the edge against my cut. My legs picked me up, somehow, and continued to run.

I stumbled several more times before James caught up with me. I didn't hear him coming until a snarl cut through the air. He sent me soaring, and I hit the water hard. I came up sputtering, gasping for air. His fingers tangled and weaved into my hair, pulling back hard. "That was quite creative, Bella. Quite the idea. And look how far you got before I caught up with you." He pushed my head forward and dunked me in the water. When he pulled me back only moments later, I began coughing, spitting out the water that had become trapped in my throat and lungs. He picked me up and put me down unexpectedly gently on the shoreline. I reveled for a moment in the softness of the moss before the snapping of James' teeth pulled me back to reality. He was not planning on giving me a break any time soon.

James caressed my cheek gently, tugging at the skin on either side of the scab that had formed on my cheek. A pinch resounded through my nerves, and the scent of blood overwhelmed me. I squeezed my eyes shut, as I tried to ignore it. "And you've prepared me a little snack?" he purred. "How sweet." A tongue ran over my cheek, lapping up some of the hot liquid that trickled down it. James followed the trail up to the gash, nipping my skin as he devoured the blood. He was in no way gentle, and his mannerisms were nothing like Edward's. However, I was thankful for the fact that he never touched the gash, sparing me from the pain of his venom again. Or was he perhaps saving it for later? I shuddered violently at the thought.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I was scared, no, terrified. More so than I had been of James the last time. Because on this particular occasion, James had a personal vendetta against me. And nothing brought more passion than revenge. I thought my chest would explode as my heart beat against my ribcage over and over, trying to escape alive. This time, I was on my own. No one was coming for me. I was overcome with sadness, for a moment, as I realized that I wouldn't be rescued. Would I be stuck here forever if I couldn't escape?

James moved away from me, tracing the veins on the inside of my wrist with his fingertips. He pressed one of his nails into my arm, cutting into it. I cried out, biting my lip against the pain. A sharp blow to my ribs. Another. And another. "This is just the start, Bella," he purred. "I am going to break you." I'm not sure how long it went on for, but the beating I took was brutal. Every inch of my body throbbed with pain. Broken bones pressed angrily against my skin. Bruises darkened every surface. The pain was unbearable. And suddenly, finally, the blows stopped.

The pain began to subside, slowly, but surely, it did. I opened my eyes, and found that I was surrounded by darkness again. I was not afraid, however. It seemed to hold a certain reassurance that I was safe here. I flexed my hand, peering at the pale skin covering it. Bruises had faded and bones had mended, that much was clear to me. I looked around me, and in the distance, an orange light ebbed. I willed myself closer to it, and soon I was engulfed by it. I closed my eyes for a moment, and when I opened them, I was in the orange room again. My eyes fluttered, heavy with medication and unconsciousness. My throat was dry as I tried to speak. There was movement in the room, and then darkness again.

Moments later, I was in Forks, right outside my house. I looked around at the comforting scene and sighed. Here, I felt safe. Nothing could hurt me here. This was a safe haven. It had to be. And then, turning the corner, I saw him.

.--. .--. .--. .--. .--.

A/N: Theeeere. ) I hope you guys enjoyed it. More chapters to come. Review and I shall shower you with cookies. LOOOOVE.


	5. Chapter Five: Day Two

A/N: It is DEFINITELY time for a happy dance. When I last checked my emails, I had received _**fifteen**_ emails for reviews, favourite author, favourite story, story alerts, and author alerts in a span of nine hours. You guys are insane!! You should have seen the smile on my face. It was the all-ooth crazy grin from Chapter Two. I want to take a minute to thank a bunch of people and shower them with cookies. These are the people who I have received alerts regarding my story about. -sniffles- THEY LIKE ME! -sob- THEY REALLY, REALLY LIKE ME!!

xxbluefish, twilightfreak3, irisheyes1994, Floatey948, bloodRED.BeAuTy, LEXIIft.SANDYY, debcripps, EdwardObsessedForever, BellaXXMarieXXCullen, Edward911, AnimeAnaid, SimoneCullen-x, TheBlackDahia1031, and mazzjess. COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!!

AAAAAND cookies for everyone else who has read my story so far too. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my stories. In only a few days, this story has gone from a one shot to something that is going to turn into one of my first chaptered stories. LOOOOOOVE for everyone. And now, _**enjoy the next chapter.**_ It was inspired by the songs **Goodbye My Lover** by **James Blunt** and **It's Only Love** by **Heather Nova**.

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's books . I only wish I did.

.--. .--. .--. .--. .--.

**Chapter Five: Day Two -- Empty**

I didn't need to see his face to know it was him. I could see it in his step, the way he moved, the way he carried himself. My heart picked up, thudding against the walls which enclosed it. It was him. It had to be. As he lifted his head, I was sure of my analysis. His eyes caught mine, shining in the dim streetlights. Edward Cullen was walking toward me. There was nothing that could possibly cause me harm here. My husband, my lover, my friend was here now.

A smile broke over my face as I jumped up and ran toward him. I threw my arms around him, pulling myself as close as I could to him. The cool that radiated off of his body was comforting, more so than anything I had experienced up to this day. "Oh Edward, it was terrible. James, he came back, he said I had died, that I would never escape. He cut me, beat me up. Oh Edward, it hurt so badly, it was terrible." The words fell out of my mouth at the speed of light, my sentences slurring into one long sentence. Sense didn't seem to matter to me at this point. I could feel the relief flooding through my veins. All of those things must have been a dream: the pain, the fear, James... All of it had to of been a dream. "It was a dream, wasn't it Edward? It was a dream."

Edward stepped back from me, taking me by the shoulders. "What are you talking about, Bella? James is dead, and you know that. Stop playing games." His gaze was stern, as though he was scolding a child. I shook my head. That couldn't be true. I had seen him. I was sure of it. I had felt his touch on my shoulders, smelled his breath on my neck, seen the darkness and evil in his blackened eyes. I had heard the malice in his voice, heard the sick pleasure in his laughter, tasted the blood that was spilled as a result of my injuries. I had experienced all of it. It was all so real. There was no way that I had just dreamed it all up. None of my dreams had ever been, or could ever be, that vivid. Could they?

"No, no I saw him. He hurt me, broke my bones, cut me... Edward I swear, I swear it to you." My eyes were wild with desperation. He had to believe me. He had to. "Edward, I'm telling you the truth. I swear it, you have to believe me." My hands pawed at his chest, my lips trembling with fear and emotion. My eyes searched his, desperate to find some shred or speck of belief in them. But it seemed that the more I searched, the less likely I felt that I would find such a shred. My heart dropped as I came to the realization that he didn't believe me.

Suddenly, the look on his face changed, and he was no longer the Edward that I knew. My eyebrows furrowed with worry as his features contorted into those of frustration and anger. "Bella," he said firmly. "Stop lying. Stop looking for all of this unnecessary attention. Just stop. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of YOU, Bella." My heart stopped without warning. A lump formed in my throat and I couldn't breathe. "I'm sick of all of this, Bella. You've changed over the last few weeks. It's like you've lost your mind. I'm done, Bella."

I stood frozen in front of him. Edward's arms had dropped to his sides. "But we're..." I stuttered. "We got married, we... You bit me and..."

Edward shook his head, letting out a snort of disgust. "We're only engaged! Bella, how can I marry you when I don't even know you anymore. How can I love you? I loved the old Bella, not this one." He reached forward, and picked up my hand. He tugged the ring he had given me off of my finger. This wasn't right. We were married. I hadn't dreamed that, I was sure of it. I wasn't crazy. A whimper escaped my lips as he removed the ring, but still, he showed no emotion but disgust. "I'm sorry, Bella, but it's over. I can't deal with this anymore. I can't love someone who changes so drastically, someone who lies over and over. I just can't do it, Bella. I'm sure you'll be fine. Jacob will-"

"Jacob?" I squeaked indignantly. "Jacob was supposed to be my best friend, and he walked out on me when I told him that my love for you was stronger than for him. That I couldn't ever live without you. Edward, I need YOU. I can't be with Jacob just because you say so. Edward, please, I haven't been lying. It's all-" I fell silent as Edward held his hand up to me. He looked down at me, his face emotionless, his eyes hard and dark.

"Goodbye, Bella." he said. And then he was gone.

My eyes darted around the driveway, down the street, to the tree line of the forest. There was nothing. No sound, no movement. Nothing. My heart began to pound in my chest. No, no he couldn't be gone. There was no way he could be gone. This was a nightmare, only a nightmare. I had to wake up soon. Soon. I pinched my arm. Nothing. I pulled my hair. Nothing. I kicked the curb. Nothing. There was a hand starting to form around my heart; I felt it squeeze gently.

I took off toward the park down the street. My legs were carrying me with surprising confidence, and my feet pounded the pavement. I skidded to a stop at the park, but it was empty. I took off again, toward the school. There was a burning in my lungs now, but I ignored it. It overpowered the hand that now gripped my heart tightly, threatening to tear open the old wound. Any pain was better than feeling that again. There was no wind, and the air was dead and stale. For once, it was hot in Forks, and I was feeling it. Sweat beaded on my forehead. It dripped down my back and chest, but I kept running.

When I arrived at the school, I ran around the whole thing, screaming his name. I screamed for him over and over, but no one ever replied. Over the next four hours, I ran everywhere, looking for him, screaming his name. I ran to the meadow, his house, everywhere I could think of that he could be. But I never found him. My throat was raw from screaming, my legs numb with exhaustion. The heart around my hand scraped at the old scar, waiting for it to break open again. I reached up to wipe the tears and sweat from my face. There was only one place left to check: the hospital. If anyone knew where he was, it would be Carlisle. My feet picked themselves up again, and I broke into a run. The only energy I had left in me now was the adrenaline pulsing through my veins. Step after step, my body began to shut down. I could feel it. Each moment was more painful than the last as memories flashed through my head. I slammed my eyes shut for a moment, trying to block them out.

Somehow, I finally made it to the hospital. My legs barely carried me into the emergency room, and I leaned against the wall, looking around wildly. "Edward," I croaked, my throat dry. "Edward." My legs gave from underneath me, tears beginning to spill down my cheeks. He was gone. He was gone, and he was never coming back. I closed my eyes and slid down to the floor, pressing my cheek against the stone tile. A miserable, pained cry broke through the sounds of the emergency room, and I recognized it as my own. It was in reaction to the sudden pain I felt as the hand viciously tore the scar on my heart open. The void space in my chest chewed at the parts around it, and tears spilled onto the floor as I gave into it. There was no point in fighting it.

I felt someone pick me up, and suddenly there was something soft under my back. Shouting filled my ears as orders were called. Warm hands touched my wrist. My eyes were opened and a light was shone into them. There was a sharp prick in my arm. A cold metal object touched my chest. "Bella, Bella can you hear me?" A familiar voice was calling my name. I opened my mouth to speak, but my throat was dry and rough. I moaned in reply instead. "Bella, it's Carlisle. Bella, what happened?" I could hear Carlisle calling orders, and there were people rushing around.

I opened my eyes as best I could, my eyes squinted in exhaustion. I just wanted to sleep. I wanted to sleep and never wake up. I didn't want to be awake in a world without him. Fresh tears rolled down my face and blurred my view of the room further. Someone wiped my eyes for me, and I could suddenly see Carlisle beside me. "Edward..." I whispered, my voice raspy. The hand ripped violently in my chest again and I shuddered. The pain was comparable to the beating I had taken from James. I was almost prepared to say it was worse, because I knew no amount of ice or band-aids would make it better. There was only one thing that could fix it, one person, and that person was not coming back.

That night, I heard Carlisle speaking to Charlie. I was to be admitted into the hospital. I was suffering from an extreme case of heat exhaustion, or so he believed, and was also experiencing chest pains. I wanted to tell him the reason I was in so much pain, the reason why I could not stop crying while I was awake, but I was sure he already knew. How couldn't he, when the Cullen family was so close, always in contact? I wanted to sleep so badly; the exhaustion from all of the running was setting in. I didn't even realize I was capable of running that long, that far. I lifted my sheets, peering down at my knees. I could see they were bandaged. I must have fallen more than once.

I closed my eyes, giving into the urge. At first, I saw nothing, only black dotted with little white lights. It was nothing unusual, and I was comforted. Maybe I would be able to sleep. My chest suddenly throbbed, and I gasped for air, tears coming to my eyes. They escaped from behind my closed lids, rolling down my cheeks. I curled up the way I had for so many months so long ago, trying to hold myself together. It was the only way to fight against the hand which was still clenched tightly around my heart. The emptiness continued to consume me, the raw, torn edges throbbing. Suddenly, the pain in my chest exploded.

His face, his perfect, beautiful, amazing face appeared in my mind. Every detail, sparkle, shadow, pore of Edward Cullen was clear as crystal in my mind. Part of me rejoiced, overjoyed to see his face again. It was wonderful, and I could swear that I smiled. But as quickly as the joy had come, the pain set in. The gut-wrenching, explosive pain ripped through my chest. This was the man that I loved with every fiber and nerve in my body. The man who had promised me forever. The man who broke my heart for the second time. The man who was now ending my life. It was ridiculously painful. It was worse than the first time. Because I knew this would be the last time. This is what I was doomed to for the rest of my life. There was no way to escape it.

I tried over and over to think of something happy, but I could think of nothing. I was depressed beyond all reason. I moaned as another jolt of pain ripped through my body. More tears cascaded down my cheeks. Carlisle's voice broke the silence, whispering to me that he was going to give me something to help me sleep. And he was right. I was suddenly lethargic, and Edward's face faded from my mind. The darkness that replaced him swallowed me whole, and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, I was still sleepy, but I forced myself awake. I could hear voices in the room. They belonged to Carlisle, Charlie, and Renee. Something was not right for Renee to be here. How long had I been sleeping for. "Now, at Charlie's request, we have put Bella in an induced coma for the last two weeks, for testing and for her own sanity. As far as we can tell, Bella has a severe case of acute stress cardiomyopathy." I could hear a flurry of questions issue from the mouths of my parents. "It's a condition where the heart is severely weakened by a traumatic event. In this case, it looks like the loss of Edward. It's also known as Broken Heart Syndrome" His voice was grim and apologetic, and I could hear Charlie let a string of profanities rip lose. My heart throbbed suddenly at the mention of Edward's name. The hand was back, and with vengeance, squeezing and tearing at my heart again. I whimpered, but it seemed that no one had heard me, because Carlisle continued.

"Now usually, it is very temporary, and can be treated with rest. But even in her comatose state, Bella has shown no real signs of improvement. I'm worried about her now. I've spoken with several of my colleagues, and one of my old mentors who is a leader in cardiology is coming to Forks to help me out. But I'm afraid that if she doesn't improve, well, Bella could be dying." A sob escaped Renee's mouth as both of my parents proclaimed that it couldn't be true, that I couldn't be dying.

I was shocked. Was I really dying? Another stab of pain. It seemed possible at this point. I curled up, hugging my knees to my chest, trying to keep all of my bits and pieces from falling apart into a heap of what once was Isabella Marie Swan. The emptiness was consuming me. I could feel it, and I knew I couldn't stop it, no matter how hard I tried. There was no life without Edward in it. There was no reason for me to live. I loved my family and my friends, but no one had paid as much attention to me as Edward. No one had loved me in the way I needed to be loved like he did. And now that he was gone, there was seemingly no reason for me to be here anymore. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe it was better if the cardio-acute myo-thing-a-ma-whozer did end up killing me. At least there wouldn't be any pain. That, at this point was appealing.

In the days to follow, I officially came out of my coma. Still, I refused to eat or drink. I couldn't get anything down my throat without gagging on it. Even water and crackers made me sick to my stomach. After a while, I began to think about all the things leading up to where I was. Edward had left because of the things I had lied about. Still, I was sure that I had never made those things up. I was sure that I had seen James. I had been sure that he had hurt me to the point where there was nothing in my body that wasn't battered, broken, or bruised. I began to think that I was crazy, and that Edward had left me for that reason. How else could I have come up with a story like the one I had allegedly told? There was no other way that I could explain it to myself. I was suddenly disgusted with myself. I refused visitors, and I could just barely listen when Renee or Charlie or Phil came to visit me. The Cullens came to see me often, but I couldn't face them. I couldn't let them see me like this: crazy and medicated. The only people who really interacted with me on a daily basis were Carlisle and several specialists. They poked and prodded me every day. Test after test rolled in and out of my room. But none of it mattered. Because I had lost the love of my life due to my crazy lies.

I woke up one night to the sound of my heart monitor beeping louder than usual. I was surprised that I had fallen asleep at all. I hated myself now, I hated the fact that my stupidity had lost Edward, and I was paying for it. I knew now that I was nothing but a hollow shell. The hand had ripped everything out from me, torn it to shreds and disposed of it. I didn't even bother to curl up anymore: there was nothing left to hold together. Now all I consisted of was a body. My organs were shutting down, according to the doctors. It didn't bother me much any more. There was nothing left for me to really live for anyways. Nothing to look forward to. No one to hold. No one to love. I played the waiting game now.

Carlisle walked into the room, and checked my monitors. And for the first time in a month and a half, I spoke. "Am I going to die?" My voice was quiet and tired. I was tired. Tired of fighting the pain. Tired of waiting for something to happen that I knew never would.

He pulled up a chair next to me, taking a seat in it. His cold hand took mine, and it is oddly comforting. "Yes, Bella, I believe so." I asked him in the same quiet voice how long I had. "Not much longer, I'd wager. Alice saw it earlier. She called about ten minutes ago." I nodded, closing my eyes. I couldn't cry, however. There was no emotion left inside of me, nothing left to expend.

"Carlisle," I said, propping myself up. "Can you get a mirror? I... I want to see myself. One more time..." He simply nodded, getting up from the chair. His arms propped me up effortlessly on the bed. A moment later, a mirror appeared in front of me, and I reached out to touch the image I saw. Before me sat a gaunt, pale form of myself. My hair was mousy and flat. I barely recognized the image. "I'm sorry..." I whispered. "But... There isn't life without him for me, Carlisle. All those things I said to him, I told the truth. I'm sure of it. Maybe I'm crazy, but I'm sure." Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me into his arms, hushing me. I wasn't sure if he understood, but I rested my head on his shoulder. For the first time in weeks, tears spilled down my cheeks, and I began to sob. The pain of losing Edward resurfaced, the hand returning without mercy. I curled up, begging my body to stay together. I cried and cried, Carlisle's lab coat becoming damp with my tears.

It was almost incomprehensible pain. There was no real way to describe it. The love I still felt for Edward had exploded within me, mixing with the pain of the rejection from the only person I had ever loved, and would ever love. Without him, my world was empty, meaningless, and incapable of producing anything that was good or pure. Instead, I oozed hatred for myself and others, misery, regret, and now death.

After what seemed like hours (but in reality was only a few minutes), my sobbing stopped. I wiped my tears, sniffling. My eyes were red, bloodshot from the salt. "Could you put me to bed, Carlisle?" I asked quietly, a shred of the old Bella breaking through. Without a word, Carlisle lay me back on the bed, tucking me in. I looked up at him, my eyes sad but solemn. "Will you tell Charlie and Renee and Phil I love them? And Alice and Esme and everyone?"

He nodded, bending down to kiss my forehead. "I love you as if you were my own daughter, Bella. I will tell everyone everything you ask, but I will fight for your life. I promise you that much." I nodded, whispering my thanks, and that I loved him back. My eyes fluttered shut, and I felt myself go numb. There was tapping on my shoulder. I could hear Carlisle calling my name. There was shouting, a flurry of activity in the room. My chest was suddenly cold. A shock ran through my body. Screaming. And then suddenly, it was dark, and I was floating through the black nothingness again.

--

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Review and you shall receive cookies. LOOOOVE.


	6. Chapter Six: Day Three

A/N: I apologize if with the last chapter, I confused the cookies (I will replace them, I swear), out of anyone. The last one was a tricky chapter to write because of the delicate nature of the material. I tried my best to make it with as little confusion as possible. I ended up re-reading it three times to make sure that it made sense, but I guess I'm kind of biased anyways. --;; SO, hopefully, within the next three chapters, things will make sense. I'm aiming for two right now, possibly even this one -dramatic music-. I guess you'll just have to read to find out. Enjoy, lovelies and chickpeas! AND THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!! LOOOOOOVE!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's books . I only wish I did.

.--. .--. .--. .--. .--.

**Chapter Six: Day Three -- Awake**

I was rather pleased to be floating in the black nothing again. It was peaceful here, and I didn't feel any pain. Was I dead? I had to be; I had died in the hospital, hadn't I? But then again, hadn't James killed me? My head spun with the possibilities that rolled around in it. Maybe I was dying over and over. Was that even possible, to die over and over again? Maybe I was like a cat. It was nice to think that I had nine lives, especially considering all of the hell I'd gone through in my life already. Then again, I must have over nine lives, because I had certainly already experienced nine near-death experiences. I tipped my head from side to side, weighing the possibilities. Whatever it was, it worked for me.

The gnawing in my chest had disappeared, and for that I was thankful. Maybe when you died, some other-worldly power took all of your broken bits and put them back together again, as if nothing had happened in the first place. It humored me to think that I was a giant puzzle, and I chuckled. I suddenly noticed that, unlike the other times I had been in this abyss, I was not falling. This time, I seemed to be floating in mid-air. Out of curiosity, I leaned forward ever so slightly, just to see what would happen. My body shot forward. "Dude," I laughed, leaning to my right. "I can fly?" I zipped through the dark air, tumbling this way and that, twisting and turning. I liked this much more than running or walking. There was nothing to trip on here.

I looked around myself, examining the darkness for anything interesting. In the distance, I saw the orange light I had seen what seemed like months ago. I zipped toward it, curious of what it was. I stopped short of flying into it, reaching out. My fingers tingled when they made contact with the mist the light was coming from. The soft glow illuminated my skin, and I cocked my head to the side. Giving in to my curiosity, I flew into it. My eyes closed when I was fully inside of it, and I floated peacefully waiting for something to happen.

After what seemed like forever, I opened my eyes again, slightly annoyed with the fact that I didn't feel any different. However, that was obviously not the case. I was lying on a bed in an orange room, and sitting not three feet away was Carlisle. I shook my head, groggy. My limbs tingled uncomfortably. Carlisle simply looked at me, a tiny smile on his lips. "Welcome back, Bella." he said, pulling his chair forward.

I blinked a few times. I was in a state of confusion, and there was only one question that I could muster the words for. "Am I dead?"

Carlisle laughed and shook his head. "Very nearly, Bella. It will be soon. Your three days is almost up."

"Three days?" I asked, even more confused.

His eyebrows furrowed at my question. "You don't remember. Or you're confused." I nodded gravely. I suddenly found my words, and everything that had occurred to me that I remembered spilled out. Everything about James, the black abyss, Edward leaving me, running, the hospital, my dying... Everything I could remember was spilled out to Carlisle. He nodded as I spoke, taking everything in. "I'm going to try to set everything straight for you, Bella. First of all, the place you are in now is reality. Your wedding was four days ago, and three days ago, Edward bit you. You are on the home stretch of your transformation."

I nodded slowly, absorbing the information. I began to remember everything. I remembered the wedding and getting bitten. And the pain. I realized that the uncomfortable tingle in my limbs was really the anesthetized vampire venom pulsing through my veins. "So what was all of that then? Everything that happened? Was it real?"

Carlisle seemed to be weighing the options in his head. "In a way, yes, but realistically, they were just really, really bad dreams. I'm going to try and explain everything to you now, Bella. But first, are you in any pain?" I shook my head no, explaining that there was only the uncomfortable tingling at the moment. That seemed to satisfy him, because without another word, he began to explain what he could. "From what I know and have experienced, the three days of transformation involve both mental and physical pain. The mind begins to create fantasies so real that we swear that they are reality. For some unfortunate folk, they get lost between reality and fantasy, and eventually lose themselves. Usually, you are awake for the whole process of changing, and the mind creates hallucinations. Because you were unconscious, I'm guessing that your mind made up for it, creating a new reality for you." Carlisle stopped for a moment, allowing me to digest the information that I had just been given.

"It seems as though we separated your mind and body in the last three days. You were in constant pain in your dreams, but your body was still until any of the medications wore off. I've spoken to several others who remember their transformations, and it all seems consistent: your mind plays out your worst nightmares in the most vivid and real ways it can. Really, it is as simple and as complicated as that. Everything you experienced in the last few days was nothing but some bad nightmares. You're not crazy or a liar. You simply spent three days in mental torture." He sat back in his chair, his eyes searching my face.

So I wasn't crazy. That was a huge relief. And James wasn't back and out to kill me. And Edward- "Edward." I blurted out, my eyes widening while my hands trembled.

"Is still your loving husband and has barely left your side in the last few days. He and the boys just went into town at Esme's request." Another wave of relief and happiness crashed over me, and I closed my eyes. His face floated into my mind with the same clarity as it always did. He was beautiful, perfect in ways I could never dream of being. Carlisle stood up with all the grace of all of his years combined and glided over to my bed. He took my hands in his, and I was surprised to feel that they were not overly cold in mine. He smiled gently, and placed my hands on the bed again.

"It's almost over now, Bella. You have only forty-five minutes left before it's done. Your hands are already cold, and your eyes have started to change. The last part will be painful, Bella, and I can't medicate you for it, because I don't know how it will affect you. But after it is done, things will be different, wonderfully different. You will see, hear, smell, taste, touch everything in such a precision that you will probably be more clumsy than usual." He chuckled, teasing me. "But when you start to adjust, we will take care of you," He was obviously referring to the fact that I would want to consume anything in a forty kilometer radius with a pulse. "You will be well fed, and if you aren't right off the bat, I promise you that you will be happy. You're a Cullen, after all." He patted my hand, and I smiled. "I'll leave you alone for a while." he said, leaving the room promptly after.

My heart felt like it would explode with happiness. I was an inch away from forever with Edward, less than an hour from eternity. It was a thrilling feeling, and a smile broke over my face. I wanted to dance, sing, scream at the top of my lungs, do whatever it took to let the world know how happy I finally was. It was wonderful. The sound of tires on a gravel driveway followed by the sound of someone running made me even happier.

He appeared at the door in all his splendor. My guardian angel. His eyes were bright and beautiful, darker than the warm honey they usually were, but wonderful to see none the less. The pale, porcelain skin that covered his body glowed in the dim lights of the room. Each and every copper hair on his head shone with a brilliance that surprised even me. The smile that danced on his lips was enthralling, and he moved toward me with a grace that took my breath away. This man was really mine to keep forever, and my mind boggled at the thought that I could keep someone so perfect all to myself. Wordlessly, he sat of the bed and leaned down. His breath was as sweet as ever, intoxicating in a way. His lips touched my forehead, and I sighed, grateful for his touch again. My eyes fluttered shut as he pulled me against his chest as gently as he could. "I was so scared, Edward... That you left..."

There was a rumble in his chest, and I knew he was laughing at me. "Carlisle told me. Never in a million years will I leave you, Bella. Not even in a hundred million years. I'm yours forever." I cuddled against his chest as I listened to the steady rhythm of his breathing. This was where I wanted to spend the rest of my life: in his arms. I looked up at him to find that his eyes were already on me. His gaze was smoldering with a passion I had only really seen recently. It was a gaze of devotion and promises that would never be broken, which wasn't unusual, but there was something else there that I couldn't put my finger on. Whatever it was, it was wonderful. Edward tilted his head down, and my eyes fluttered shut. His lips grazed my forehead, eyebrows, cheeks, eyes, chin, nose, ears... His touch left a path of fire on my skin, and I reveled in the warmth I felt. Finally, his lips touched mine, and it was bliss. I moved against him, ignoring the tug of the IV in my arm. I settled against him in his lap, my arms wrapped around his neck. My lips parted, allowing his tongue access to my mouth, and he gave me the same courtesy. My heart, for once, did not pound or flutter in my chest. Instead it was at peace, keeping its rhythm steady.

Finally, we pulled away from each other, and he laid me gently on the bed. He stroked my hair, pushing a few strands out of my face. "It's starting..." he whispered, kissing my cheek. Edward removed the IV line from my arm, gently sliding the needle out and pressing a band-aid onto the place where it had been for three days now. I settled into my bed, waiting for the pain. The clock on the wall tick-tocked over and over, and down the hall, the clock tolled noisily. The house was silent, as if everyone was waiting. It was eerie, and I shivered under the covers. It was maddening, waiting for something to happen. And then it did.

At first, it was not much. The uncomfortable tingling turned into pins and needles, and I fidgeted as the sensation spread through my entire body. Even my eyelids prickled uncomfortably, and I blinked over and over to try to dispel the feeling. Not long after, I could feel the burning start again. It wasn't serious at first, but then it became more intense. I squeezed my eyes shut at the sensation, and shifted uncomfortably. A sheen of sweat covered my body now, and I could feel Edward wiping it from my forehead with something soft. A groan escaped from between my lips when everything began to throb. Edward's cool hands ran over my arms in an attempt to soothe me. It was a pleasant feeling, but it was far overridden by the pain that was spreading through my body at that moment.

Tears came to my eyes and the fire spread through my veins with each pump of my heart. The pain was beginning to focus in my chest, and I whimpered, miserable noises escaping from between my lips. Edward tried to hush me comfortingly, but I ignored him. The fire built in my chest, and I could feel it creeping around my lungs and heart. I clawed at my arms and legs, my nails digging into my skin against the pain. I moaned, clutching my arms around my legs and curling up into a ball. This, however, did not lessen the pain. The fire spread more quickly now, and in an instant, it hit my lungs.

I thrashed violently as the burning engulfed my lungs, making it more and more difficult to breathe. My shrieks of pain filled the room, and I gasped for air greedily between each. I hissed as the fire inched closer and closer to my heart. It was like it now had a target, and it could not be dissuaded by any of my pleadings or shrieks of pain. I suddenly froze as the pain reached the barrier of my heart. It thumped wildly in my chest. Without warning, the fire hit my heart, and my back arched violently upwards. A scream of pain tore from between my lips, and my fingers held onto the covers tightly. The pain was unlike anything I had ever experienced before, and I desperately wanted it to be over soon. Before I could think of anything else, the world suddenly went black, and the pain disappeared.

It must have been hours before I woke up again. When my eyes fluttered open, the room I was in was dark: it was night now. I sat up, no longer in pain or lethargic. My eyes were already fully adjusted to the darkness, and I saw everything in more clarity than I ever had before at night. It was really quite strange. I threw my legs out of the bed and stood up. As I looked around, I began to realize that every sense I had was super-sensitive. It was odd, really. I had never felt like this before. My brow furrowed in confusion: where was I? Who was I with? I padded to the door, and before I got there, someone appeared in the frame. "Hello, Bella."

My eyes widened as everything clicked into place all at once. I was here, in Alaska, with the Cullens. And I was awake. And that meant... "Am I...? Did it...? Did I...?" I babbled out, stumbling over my words as I tried to get all of my questions out at one time. Edward smiled and stepped forward with an amazing speed, sweeping me up in his arms and kissing me. I smiled back against his lips, and I knew then that everything had gone according to plan. I was a vampire. And that meant... I stepped him back and pinned him against the wall without a sound. "Super-strength." I noted, a tone of satisfaction in my voice. A smug smile was on my lips as I held him there. I leaned in and kissed him again. The wonderful tingling that he always left behind still made itself known as I pulled away. There was a flutter in my chest, although I was unsure of what it was. In any case, it was pleasant, and I wasn't about to fight it.

Edward grinned and dropped his hands to my waist. He danced me from side to side. "You'll have to challenge Emmett to an arm wrestling match now, don't forget." I laughed, and looked up at him. His eyes studied my face, and I studied his.

"Your eyes are so dark..." I said, frowning at him. "You shouldn't have gone that long for me..."

He laughed, the rumble in his chest vibrating through me. "You're one to talk. Your eyes are solid black. Very pretty still, though." he added cheekily at the end. "You're hungry." It was a statement, not a question. I suddenly noted that there WAS a gnawing in my stomach, and I frowned, nodding. Edward could only grin. "This is going to be fun."


	7. Chapter Seven: Lithe and Dangerous

A/N: Bonjour lovelies and chickpeas. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but I'm trying to add more detail to my chapters now, and I'm also starting to do more proofreading, editing, and outlining with each chapter. I have a notebook and everything. So, I hope you enjoy it. This one was inspired by the song **Fully Alive** by **Flyleaf**. Super awesome song. I am quite stoked for this chapter, and after writing and editing it, I have decided that it is my favourite so far. It is also about twice as long as my usual chapters, coming in at over four thousand five hundred words. So yay for that! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!!

Also, to you, my wonderful readers, thank you a million times over for the reviews and support over the last six chapters. You all get cookies, bunches and bunches of them. I get so excited whenever I check my email and see that there is a new email from the bot. LOOOOOOOVE!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's books . I only wish I did.

.--. .--. .--. .--. .--.

Chapter Seven: Lithe and Dangerous

After Edward had shown me around the house, he pointed out our room -- our room. The concept sent shivers down my spine. He really was mine. He was my husband, with whom I shared everything; all of my worldly possessions, my laughter, my smiles, my anger, my whole self were his as much as they were mine. Everything I had was now to be shared, without question. And of course, it was vice-versa, lest I had to use my newborn strength to hassle him into it. Although it was tempting, I knew that I would never have to worry about that: I knew he was just as crazy about me as I was about him, if not a little more. The room itself was lovely, and had a huge bay window facing the shoreline that the house was on. You could see that there was a forest that winded along the coastline, and my stomach growled fiercely in anticipation. The bed was set on the wall adjacent to the window, and I eyed it with scrutiny. It looked comfortable enough to me. Upon sitting on it, I found that it was luxuriously soft. Even if I could never sleep again, reading on it would be wonderful. And then it could also be used for ... other things... I smiled up innocently at Edward as he laughed at me. "Are you enjoying the bed?" he asked.

My smile became cheeky, and my eyes danced with mischief. "It would be even better if you were on it too..." My voice was singsong, tempting him. I beckoned him to me, crooking a single finger repeatedly. He grinned, swooping down and covering my mouth with his. He pressed me down on the bed and went on to kiss every bit of skin that was exposed to him.

"You, Isabella Marie," he said, pressing his lips to my collarbone. My toes began to tingle, and my lips curled into a smile. "Are a tease, which is unfair..." His cool fingers ran up the length of my leg, nudging the shorts I was wearing higher. His fingers danced on my bare thigh, and my breathing became ragged with anticipation. Edward's lips pressed against my neck now, his tongue dancing lightly on a spot just below my ear. My world began to spin, and I closed my eyes to enjoy the sensations that were overwhelming me now. Now, there was no wonder why Edward always had trouble controlling himself: every touch felt like heaven, magnified one hundred times over compared to the way they were felt as a human. Suddenly, much to my dismay, he pulled himself away. My eyes flew open, eyebrows furrowing, and lips forming a pout. His hand rested on the doorknob, a grin plastered on his face. "But you forget that two can play at that game." Edward winked, and disappeared through the door.

A snort of indignance pitched from my throat, and a growl rumbled in my chest. Ignoring it, I walked to the closet and opened the door. My eyes near popped out of my head when I saw it: my closet was the size of my bedroom in Forks. I rubbed my eyes out of disbelief. Clothes hung everywhere, in every colour imaginable. Shoes sat on shelves on top of shelves. There was an entire three racks devoted to jeans. My jaw dropped. I had never been one to hoard clothes (or anything else for that matter), but this was like a newly recognized dream. I realized that there were none of Edward's clothes in the room, and I grinned at the thought that the closet was all mine.

In my stupor, someone snuck up behind me, tackling me with such force that we slid across the floor and slammed into several shelves. A snarl ripped from my throat and I stood up easily, tossing my assailant from my back. As if by instinct, I posed defensively, my senses in overdrive. However, I could not help but grin when I realized who had jumped me. Alice lay on the ground before me doubled over. She gasped for air as she laughed, her eyes squeezed tight in her fit. "Alice, what were you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" I squeaked, trying to keep the smile off of my face. I sadly did not succeed, and in less than a second, I had joined her on the floor, in my own fit of giggles. Alice truly had an infectious laugh.

A snort resounded from the door, and I rolled over to see Rosalie. "Well done, Alice. You managed to make a bigger mess of the closet than an eight-point-two scaled earthquake could have. Do you have any idea how long this took me to organize?" I stood up, running my fingers through my hair to settle it. I was touched: Rosalie had done this all for me? "Now I'm going to have to do it all again."

I walked over to Rosalie, a smile on my face. "You didn't have to do all of this for me. I have clothes and stuff that I brought." I motioned to the suitcase sitting by the end of the bed. Rosalie rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Please, Bella. It's not that your old clothes weren't nice, but if you're going to be a Cullen female, you need to have enough clothes to fill up at least one closet. Besides, some of this stuff is vintage. Alice, Esme, and I have been collecting over the years." She reached out, her hands coming to rest on my shoulders. "You can go through it all sometime and pick out what you don't like. We'll donate that, and you can keep the rest."

I reached out to her now, pulling her into a hug. I think at first she was surprised, but soon enough, she returned the hug, and Alice joined us. "Thank you, Rosalie, Alice. For all of this. For the wedding. Everything."

"Anytime," they chimed together. We all turned to look at the chaos that was my closet. I took the opportunity use my new vampire speed, and darted to the end of the closet. I placed a pair of shoes on the shelf and crossed my arms, cocking my eyebrow.

"Race?" Rosalie and Alice grinned. Suddenly, the closet was teeming with movement, the three of us picking up items of clothing and replacing them on the rack. We ran around each other, slid through legs, and once, Alice darted off the wall and over my head. It was really organized chaos. In under a minute, we were finished, Alice and Rosalie were arguing over who had won. Alice argued she had won because she had hung up more pants than Rosalie, but of course Rosalie argued back, stating that she had hung up more shirts. As they bickered over the value of shirts and pants, I took the opportunity to find something comfortable to wear to hunt in.

My fingers flicked through the racks of jeans and shirts, trying to pick something appropriate. What were you supposed to wear for your first hunt? Surely nothing too fancy, for fear that it would be ruined by dirt or blood. A note of irony shone in that thought. Here I was, Bella, the girl who damn near passed out in Biology during a blood typing lab, and I was about to go drink the blood of some unsuspecting creature. Very strange indeed. A grin crossed my face, and I continued in my search for something to wear. Somehow, the arguement between Alice and Rosalie ended, and Rosalie excused herself to hunt down Emmett.

Twenty minutes later, I was still rummaging through my closet, unable to find anything appropriate to wear. Alice was perched on a dresser, swinging her legs, her head propped up on her hands. "Come on, Bella. Pick something. You're so picky that I don't even know what you're going to wear. I'm hungry. Hurry up." She sounded like a broken record player, repeating the same thing over and over again. I told her so, and she stuck her tongue out at me, donning a whiny voice as she continued to complain.

"Well, if you three hadn't packed my closet with so many clothes, it'd be easier. I love that you all did this for me, but until I'm acquainted with the things in my closet, I can't pick anything. It's difficult, you know. I'm not picky with clothes, but I don't want to ruin anything too nice. And everything seems, well, too nice..." My ears picked up Rosalie snorting from another room and I grinned. The hungry feeling in my stomach was clawing at it's cage now, and my throat was beginning to burn. So this was thirst. "These will work." I said, picking out a pair of dark wash jeans and a red V-neck shirt.

I tossed the clothes on my bed on the way out of the closet, and stripped down to my bra and underwear. As I passed the full-length mirror, I had to stop and stare. My jaw dropped as I examined myself. My skin was now the colour of milk, flawless in every way I could think of. Even the scars from the motorcycle accident were gone. Looking at my hand, I could see the scar from James still remained, but I didn't mind. It would always be there to remind me of my past. I studied my face intently, running my fingers through my hair. My mousy brown tresses were now luxuriously soft and shiny, and I twirled a strand of it around my fingers. My eyes were dark, almost completely black, but they were still lovely in my opinion. My lips looked soft and full and I pressed them together contently. I looked down, reveling in the fact that I suddenly had curves. "It's amazing, isn't it? The first time you see yourself." Alice said from behind me. I could only nod; I was in awe of myself, and I was never a vain person. Alice laughed and continued, "Wait until you see yourself sparkle."

I was snapped out of my stupor when I picked up Emmett complaining about how hungry he was, and I immediately grabbed the shirt and pulled it over my head. Alice tied it up as I picked up my pants. When she was finished, I put one leg into the jeans, hopping as I went to put my other leg in. To my dismay and embarrassment, I tipped over and hit the floor. Hard. A few strands of hair landed in front of my face, and I dispelled them with a puff of air from my mouth. Alice bit her lip in an attempt to control her laughter. "Graceful as ever I see." she chuckled. I scowled at her, sticking my tongue out at her again. "Come on," she said, her voice choked as she swallowed a giggle down. "Everyone is almost ready to go now, and you don't want to get Emmett angry when he's hungry. He's a cranky boy."

From down the hall, an indignant cry of protest came from Emmett. "I am not a cranky boy when I'm hungry. I'm ... fussy." I grinned, picking myself up from the floor and pulling the jeans up. As I fastened the button and tugged the zipper up, Alice tossed me a pair of running shoes. Lacing those up as quickly as I could, I linked arms with her, and we strode toward the door.

As we walked into the living room, we were greeted by Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. "Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie are staying back to hold down the fort," said Jasper, a smile on his face. That, I realized, was one of the first times I had seen Jasper at ease around me. "They went to hunt a few days ago." We nodded, and I asked where we were going. "Out into the woods," he said, pointing to the window. "They're having a bear problem here, much to Emmett's pleasure. They've been roaming pretty close to the house lately, so they shouldn't be hard to find. Besides, with your newborn nose, you'll just have to step outside and you'll find a trail." His smile turned into a grin, and I couldn't help but grin back. For some reason, I was excited to go on my first hunt. Maybe it was because I had a new life now. I felt confidant, dangerous even, and I'd never been those things before. It was a thrill. I could take chances now. I didn't have to be careful around Edward. I could do whatever I wanted now and almost guarantee that I'd come away completely intact. "We'll head out in about ten minutes, I think?" he said, and the rest of us nodded. Emmett disappeared, perhaps to see Rosalie? Alice walked over to Jasper, and he took her hands as the gazed at one another. It was beautiful to see them together: they made a perfect pair. However, as always, I turned away from them. When they looked at one another like that, it seemed so private, and I didn't want to stare.

Edward caught me by surprise, his arms curling around my waist. He lowered his lips to my ears, his voice barely a whisper so that only I could hear him. "You look beautiful." I grinned, looking up at him.

"Why thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

He grinned cockily. "Do I ever look bad?" I rolled my eyes, and he lead me out onto the porch of the house. We looked out onto the water, and I leaned against him. "Are you ready?" I nodded, smiling lightly. Suddenly, I caught something on the wind. It was enticing, and it made my mouth water. I took a step from Edward, my eyes darting around, focusing on the woods. I could see movement in it, just barely, and I inhaled again. Edward's hand found mine, and he stood beside me again. "You caught it too, huh? That, my love, is a bear."

I danced around anxiously. "It smells way too good." I complained. My belly rumbled, and my senses sharpened again. I tugged against his hand, but he held tight. My lips formed a pout, and I looked up at Edward, my eyes beseeching. "Please, can I go?" I asked, my voice almost childlike. "You'll all catch up to me easy, I know it. I don't want to wait. I'm so thirsty." My eyes flew back to the trees, and the movement had disappeared. The scent, however, was still on the wind, and I shifted my weight back and forth. I knew I had to be patient, but the suspense of waiting was going to kill me if I didn't get to go soon. I suddenly questioned him about if I needed to know anything special about attacking. Edward shook his head, smiling darkly.

"You won't need to be told anything. Instinct will take over, and you'll find that the five of us will work together like nothing you've ever seen. When you let your thirst take over, everything will come naturally. I promise." I heard the others slip around us, and it was apparent that they too had caught the scent.

Emmett's voice broke the concentrated silence. "Let's make this interesting. Boys versus girls, first ones there get the first shot at the bear. They're the ones that get to take it down." Alice grinned, taking my hand.

"This one is going to be ours, Bella." she whispered. She was answered by cocky snorts and replies from the boys, who stood behind us now. "Ladies first?" she asked, and we glanced around at the boys.

"Yeah, we'll give you a fair shot." said Emmett, his macho attitude on display for the world to see. Alice and I grinned at each other, and looked out into the forest again. I caught the scent, and my head shot in the direction from which it was coming. With a cry of excitement from Alice, we were off.

There was a profound difference, I found, from riding on Edward's back and actually running. There was no doubt in my mind that running was definitely the way to go. Deciding to test my new muscles, I leapt up onto a large boulder, pouncing off of it gracefully and landing on my feet. "You don't miss a beat now, do you?" called Alice, her voice musical. It was evident that by the tone of her voice, there was a huge smile plastered on her face. My lips broke into a grin as well, and I sped up a little.

"Not any more."

The trees raced past us, and still, we kept up the pace. My thirst had taken over now, and everything in my body went into overdrive. The wind tossed my hair, and it billowed behind me. This was quite possibly the most exhilarating feeling I had ever experienced. The rushing of the air roared in my ears, but did not block out the sounds of the forest. I could hear every rustle of feathers, every scurrying foot step of even the tiniest animals; it was all clear and sharp. It was amazing, and I reveled in the clarity of everything around me. The world seemed more beautiful now.

Suddenly, I could hear footsteps behind me, and I instinctively dashed to the side. I heard Edward, Jasper, and Emmett's raucous laughter as they ran past me. "You'll have to move faster than that, Bella-girl." Emmett called, his voice taunting. I heard a high whistle, and stopped suddenly to look for the source. My eyes scanned the treetops, and I could see Alice perched easily on a high branch about two hundred metres away. There was a grin on her face, and I could see that she was not intending to lose to the boys. I returned the grin, and took off again. I pressed forward, quicker than before to catch up to the boys. A growl escaped from my lips as I leapt forward, perching on Edward's shoulders just long enough to leap forward again. I caught a branch above me, swinging myself up and onto some sturdier ones. After a moment, I joined Alice, and we dropped from the trees. We hit the ground running, well ahead of the boys, our laughter echoing through the forest.

The scent of the bear overwhelmed me now, and I inhaled deeply. It was intoxicating, and I could taste something new in my mouth. It was sweet, and left a tingle in my mouth. It only took a moment to realize that it was my venom that I tasted. Alice ran by my side, and we glanced at each other, wordlessly changing our plans over and over. Her eyes were dark, thirsty and anticipatory for the events that were about to occur. I could only assume that my eyes were the same. Every moment without seeing my prey made the burn in the back of my throat more intense, and I began to crave what was coming, although I did not know what it was like. And then suddenly, we saw it.

The bear was large, covered in shaggy fur. It sniffed the air, eyeing us warily. It stood up on its haunches, making itself seem larger and more daunting. Its teeth were bared, the sharp tools shining, and it let out a bone-jarring roar. Surprising myself, a guttural snarl tore from my throat, and was answered by Alice's. I crouched, preparing myself for whatever was to come next. I could see the boys come to a halt on the other side of the clearing, arms neatly crossed as they watched patiently. Something that resembled a pout sat on Emmett's lips as he leaned against a tree. Alice suddenly appeared with them, crouched, ready to attack. However, she seemed more laid back, as if she were going to play standby. The realization hit me like an eighteen-wheel transport truck: they were going to let me do this on my own.

Instead of feeling the intense and overwhelming fear that would have completely consumed me on a normal day, a smile of satisfaction played on my lips. My arms and legs moved elegantly, completely in sync as they crossed over one another, moving me sideways. The bear snarled at me again, and I answered, another violent sound rumbling in my chest before escaping from my lips. Instinct took over, and I darted to the left, perching on a rock. Without a moment's notice, I leapt forward, locking my arms around the bear. My fingers entwined in the coarse hair, and I held on with ease as it tried to toss me off. My head darted forward, down to the creature's neck. I could almost see the veins and arteries pumping away under the fur and skin, and I relished the sound of the bear's pulse. It was music to my ears, and, as I learned when I sunk my teeth in, to my taste buds as well.

The warm liquid oozed from the wound, and I lapped it up hungrily. The bear dropped to the ground, and suddenly, my family was around me, their snarls filling the quiet air of the forest. The bear was silent now, unmoving as we drank. The taste was indescribable, the metallic taste I knew as a human replaced by an electrifying sweetness that I had never before experienced. Each drop was new, enthralling my senses, enticing me to drink more. And I did. After ten minutes, the five of us stepped back. I felt satisfied, although I craved more now. The taste was still fresh, and I was enjoying it immensely. My tongue darted out of my mouth to catch a stray drop of the liquid. Delicious.

Emmett clapped me on the back, a wild grin on his face. "Fantastic job, really. You should have seen you. You and Alice sure know how to pick them." He patted his belly contently, but his eyes, still relatively dark, dictated that he was still thirsty. In fact, as I searched the eyes of my companions, everyone was still thirsty. There was a chorus of congratulations about my first kill (what a strange and terrible, yet beautiful thing to say), and the creation of plans to find at least one more of something to eat. Edward's eyes caught mine, and they flashed with amusement. He strode toward me, a smile dancing on his lips as always.

"Now that," he said, motioning to the bear on the ground ten metres away. "Was quite the impressive show." His arms swooped me up, spinning me around before placing me back on solid ground. Edward rested his forehead against mine, and I looked up at him. "You were unbelievable. A natural, in fact. The picture of beauty and grace." His lips caught mine, and I was shocked. The kiss was electrifying, unlike any I had ever experienced before. I could still taste our meal, and my tongue danced hungrily against his, searching for more. He crushed me to his chest, obviously feeling the same thing I was. His hands roamed over my back, under the edge of my shirt, fingertips dancing over my bare skin and sending tingles down my spine. My hands tangled in his hair, holding him close to me, desperate for more contact. No one had told me that side-effects of vampirism include elevated libido... A clearing of someone's throat tore us apart, and if I could have blushed, I would have.

"Talk about blood lust..." I mumbled. Edward chuckled, winking at me. We then turned our attention to the rest of the group, curious as to what we missed while we were ... distracted.

Jasper and Alice stood with their arms at their sides, eyes in the same direction. Emmett looked in the direction too, and a grin came across his face. I caught the scent in the wind, and noticed that this time, it was somewhat different than the bear. However, it was enticing nevertheless, and my throat tingled with thirst again. "Caribou?" said Edward, giving his two cents to the group.

Jasper tipped his head to one side, sniffing again. "I'd have to say so. And there's lots of them." Alice smiled, darting over and taking my hand. She dragged me along, and we both broke into a run. The boys caught up with us, and soon the five of us were together, running as a pack. Whoops, laughter, and cries of excitement and thirst rang in the evening air as we dashed through the forest, following the scent of our next meal. Never had I felt so alive or free. I felt graceful, not clumsy and accident prone like I used to be. I was free of inhibitions, fears and doubts. I was now a vampire, strong, beautiful, and dangerous. Never had I thought that I would be someone or something different or extraordinary. And now I was here, running through the forest with my best friends, my family. It was at that moment that I knew the rest of my life had started, and that there was no where else I'd rather be.

--

A/N: Yay! That's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews earn cookies! I'm sorry I'm starting to take more time to get the chapters out, but it seems that the more time I take, the longer and more detailed they get. Yay!! LOOOOOVE!


	8. Chapter Eight: In The Dark

A/N: Holler at yo girl. So, I have recently just decided on a major plot point, so I'm extremely excited about that. I'm starting to work out details for it, and it's going to be fun, I think. Hehe. Once again, I would like to thank all of my amazing readers and reviewers -- you bring many smiles to my face. Your choice of cookie basket will be waiting for you at the end of the chapter. Yay cookies! ANYWHO, here is the next chapter. Enjoy it! It was inspired by the wonderfully beautiful song **Iris** by **The Goo Goo Dolls**.

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's books . I only wish I did.

.--. .--. .--. .--. .--.

Chapter Eight: In The Dark

The night air was cool and calm as the five of us walked home, thoroughly satisfied, our thirst sated. Alice rode piggy-back on Jasper, her head resting on her hands, which were neatly folded on the top of her lover's head. They were conversing contently with Edward about something that I wasn't paying attention to. Emmett had disappeared earlier to take some time for himself. For a macho, testosterone-filled creature of the night, he could really be a soft, cuddly teddy bear when he wanted to be. Surprising, yet utterly adorable.

I too began to drift from my companions, winding through the trees and over rocks. The crashing of waves was audible, and I started to look for the source, curious to explore the new surroundings of my home. My eyes scanned everything in the forest, memorizing each texture, colour and scent. I inhaled deeply, catching something new in the air. The new smell was briny, sharp, and tempting, for some reason. I continued on, pushing past the underbrush as it became thicker and thicker.

As I broke through yet another pine branch, the breath was stolen from my lungs. I stepped out onto the rocks, gazing at them intently. The stone that made up the cliffs was white-grey in colour, and more smooth than I had ever seen a rock. On the whole shoreline, for as far as I could see, each rock was weathered so much that there was not a sharp edge to be seen. I walked forward, gazing out onto the glowing horizon. The sun had only just set recently, or so I assumed. The water was relatively calm until it hit the cliffs, then sending sprays of water high into the air. I moved out farther, peering over the edge of the rocks. It was at least a sixty metre drop, and below, all that could be seen were the white-capped waves slamming against the stone. I shivered, recalling my cliff diving experience at La Push. That had been the best and worst decision I had ever made. I had gotten to see Edward again, but I had almost caused his death. And that was something I knew I could never deal with. I moved back a few feet before sitting down.

The night was beautiful, and I must have sat there for ages. In the distance, birds could be heard calling to one another, settling in for the night. It was peaceful, and I was thankful for the quiet. The fullness in my stomach made it all the more satisfying. My eyes were closed, listening intently to the sounds that were around me. That was why when Emmett decided to surprise me, I was ready for him. "Hi, Emmett." I said, my eyes not opening. I could feel him sit down beside me, a friendly punch in the arm greeting me. I opened my eyes and cocked an eyebrow, but the grin on his face never moved.

"Hey, champ." Emmett turned his attention to the water as well, gazing intently out at the glassy surface. More birds called to one another, honking and chirping as total darkness fell. I was quite impressed with the clarity of my vision, recalling times when my eyes couldn't adjust to the dark fast enough. "It's beautiful, huh?" Emmett remarked. "We used to come up here a lot, all of us, before we moved to Forks. We swam every night, racing out to that island over there." He pointed it out, and it was so far away it was barely a dot on the horizon. "We camped there a few times, actually. The stars are awesome here -- wait until it's completely dark. It blows your mind the first time you see it." It was strange for me to be hearing Emmett talk without cracking jokes or being humorous. I wasn't sure what I liked better: the serious "there-once-was-a-time-when" Emmett, or the goofy stand-up-in-the-middle-of-a-store-screaming- "Bella's buying tampons!" Emmett. Now, they both seemed to be him. Emmett looked around us, hauling himself to his feet. "Time to go, I think. Before Edward pitches a fit that you've gone missing." he said, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

I stood up, taking one more look at the water and my surroundings, memorizing it so that I could come back sometime. It seemed that Emmett was ignoring me for a moment, giving me the time to do so by examining his nail beds. "Ready?" I finally said, watching Emmett preen with a smirk. He simply looked at me, a diabolical smile coming to his lips. Without a word, he darted behind me and onto my back. His arms clung around me like a child, and he bounced up and down.

"Carry me, carry me!" he said, his voice high and tinkly, mimicking a child. I groaned, muttering about having to carry the elephant home. This earned me a kick in the side, and I grimaced. "See what complaining earns you? Besides, you should be taking advantage of your newborn strength." His voice was stern, as if he was chastising me. I rolled my eyes, and began walking. "Think about what your gym class would say now," he chuckled. "No one would be safe in dodgeball ever again." The satisfying image of a ball "accidentally" connecting with Mike's nose floated into my mind, and I sighed, enjoying it. Another kick in the side ripped me from my stupor, and I growled.

"I swear, I'll toss you into the water. I've been cliff diving before, so I don't mind going in with you." Emmett snorted above me, nudging me in the sides again. A snort of my own escaped my lips, and I continued the trek home. He really wasn't that heavy, and and I knew I only had my newborn strength to thank. On any human day, I would have crumpled over in a heap, waiting for Emmett to peel my broken body off of his cold marble physique. I hiked him up a little higher, adding a spring to my step, testing my balance with the added weight. Satisfied, I tightened my grip on his legs. "If there is any time to hold on, it would be now, dear Emmett."

There was a choked yelp of surprise that slipped from Emmett's mouth as I broke into a run. We broke into the forest, dashing between trees and under low branches. I laughed as the two of us dodged the chaos of the underbrush, and Emmett's hoots and whistles echoed in the silence. I bolted past bushes and boulders, breaking out of the forest and onto the shoreline again. Testing my limits, I began to hop from rock to rock, several times tipping perilously toward the swirling surf below us. Still, I managed to keep my balance, and soon enough, we were back on the beach in front of the house. You could see lights on in the house, tiny sparkles in the now dark night.

I made my way up the beach with Emmett still on my back, his hands folded on the top of my head. His chin rested happily on the tops of his hands, singing me a song he had learned in France a few years before. I had never been an expert in learning other languages (although Emmett assured me that I would pick up a lot in one hundred years), and he carefully picked the song apart for me, explaining each line. "And so, he's saying that if it hadn't of been for the pony rides at the fair, they would have never climbed the mountains with each other." He paused, as if contemplating it. "Or I think that's it at least. I need to brush up on my French again..." I laughed, dashing up the steps to the house. The night was now colder than I expected, and I shivered. It was ironic, really. Emmett seemed to notice and laughed as well. "It's only a reflex. It'll stop after a while. That is one of the pleasures of being one of the undead: the cold is nothing. A few years ago, while we were farther north, Edward, Jasper and were going to race to an island and-" His voice trailed off, and I was confused, looking around for a reason he stopped. And then, I saw Edward at the window, grinning wildly at the sight on the deck. "And that is a story for another day." said Emmett, hopping off of my back. "Thanks for the ride, Bella. And now if you'd excuse me, I'm going to find my lovely Rosalie." He winked, and I rolled my eyes at him. Silly, silly Emmett. Always a joker. Always.

The doors to the house were open, which was strange to me. Then again, did it really matter if someone broke in? They could easily be physically removed without any of us being hurt, and anything in the house could be replaced, theoretically. I turned the handle and opened the glass door, welcoming the warmth that the house provided. The lights were off, but I found my way to my room quite easily. I knocked on the door before opening it. The light was dim and flashing, and I realized that it was coming from the TV. Edward was sprawled out on the bed in naught but a pair of flannel plaid pants. It was quite the sight, and I was content to simply stand there and stare for hours. He was amazing. It was like every Greek and Roman god and hero that ever lived was re-incarnated into one compact, amazingly fit, gorgeous man. The allure he possessed as a vampire definitely did not hurt either. It still amazed me that he was mine forever. He had actually pledged himself to me for eternity. And as far as I was concerned, I wanted to be with him for eternity. He was the one I wanted to lie in the arms of. He was the one I wanted to laugh and cry with. He was the one I wanted to travel with. He was the one I wanted to face everything with. He was the one I wanted to be standing with when the world came crashing to an end. And I knew in my heart that he would be all of those things and more.

Edward rolled over and smiled at me, his face lighting up. "Well hello there, lovely," he said. "Did you have a nice run with Emmett?" I could not help but grin back when I saw the silly look on his face. Nodding, I pulled my socks off, tossing them in the hamper. It should have been an extremely strange thought to share a room and a bed with my new husband, but it really wasn't, especially after all of the nights I had spent sleeping in my bed with his arms curled around me. I walked over to his side of the bed and leaned over, kissing his nose lightly before walking over to the bathroom.

"It was fun, actually. I found this great little spot on the rocks. It's absolutely beautiful there. Eventually, Emmett found me," I said, shimmying out of my clothes and hopping into the shower. "We talked for a bit and he jumped on my back." I could head Edward's chuckle from the other room over the hum of the TV. "I like all of this newborn stuff," I commented, squeezing some shampoo into my hand. "Having some strength, speed, and balance for once is nice." I scrubbed the suds through my hair before soaping my body down. The pink bubbles washed down the drain with the water from the shower head, disappearing down the dark drain. I turned off the tap, reaching out of the tub, my hand groping for my towel. I found the fluffy fabric, and I dragged it into the foggy space that consumed me. Wrapping it around me, I dried off, snuggling into it.

Edward was now in the bathroom with me, and I heard the faucet running. A scrubbing sound indicated that he was brushing his teeth. Through a mouthful of toothpaste, I heard him reply. "Well, das good den." I pulled back the curtain, stepping out onto the bath mat. My feet carried me to the counter, and I picked up another towel, rubbing the water out of my hair with it. Edward spat into the sink beside me and continued, "And yes, newborn traits are definitely some kind of wonderful. Awkward in the first few minutes, but they work perfectly after a few minutes," Edward took a mouthful of water from the tap, rinsing his mouth out. "Apparently even for the most accident prone of humans." His voice was teasing, and I could only roll my eyes at him, ignoring his last comment. I, too, brushed my teeth before I ran my brush through my tangled locks, pulling them straight before tying them up. I twisted the hair into a ball, making a bun high on my head. Fastening it in place, I walked out into our bedroom again. Edward was already sprawled on the bed again, watching the TV intently.

"Whatcha watching?" I asked, walking to the closet in search of pajamas.

"Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom," he said, his voice distant. He was obviously engrossed in the movie, and I didn't blame him. I had seen it before when I lived at Renee's, and I had to admit that it was pretty entertaining. "Your pajamas are all in the top drawer of the dresser by the door I think." he said absently. I walked over to the dresser, pulling the drawer open, and low and behold, there my PJs were. I pulled out a pair of green silky shorts and a tank top. I dropped my towel, and a whistle issued from Edward. "Nice bum, where ya' from?" he asked, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Forks," I said, grinning as I dashed from his view.

"Sophisticated." he commented. "Small towns are good."

"Damn straight," I laughed, pulling some underwear on. "And that was the cheesiest pick up line I had ever heard, especially coming from you." I tugged my shirt and pants on and walked over to the door, leaning on the frame. I crossed my arms, looking at him, my eyes filled with disappointment. "I think I may have just lost some respect for you."

Edward frowned, his lips pursing tightly. He walked over, taking my hands. "Let me try again?" he asked, his voice sultry. I could only nod as I went weak in the knees, prepared to swoon in his arms. He dropped his head, his lips brushing against my ear. I stopped breathing completely, my legs turning into jelly. I dropped his hands, reaching for his shoulders to help keep me up. I could feel him smile as his lips touched my neck before returning to my ear. His voice was low, a whisper now. "You have the loveliest bottom I have ever seen, and I am very much wanting to know where you're from..." That, too, was a cheesy line, but my legs still betrayed me. They gave out from underneath me, and Edward caught me swiftly, holding me up with ease. His body nudged mine backwards, and I came to rest on the door frame. He tilted my chin up, and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. I knew that, without a shadow of a doubt, I could get lost in his eyes forever. His lips were suddenly pressed to mine, gently, as if I would shatter without a moment's notice. It was the most interesting feeling, and I kissed him back, my fingers tangling in his hair.

Finally, as he pulled back, there was a smirk on his face. "It's as if you've been deprived." I stood up on my tip-toes, planting another wet kiss on his lips.

"I have been. For three whole days." I pushed him back gently, giggling. The bed was looking infinitely comfortable at this moment, and I wanted nothing more than to drop onto it and snuggle into the pillows and Edward. I walked over, crawling onto the cushy surface. The mattress had a significant amount of give to it, and I dropped onto my stomach, allowing it to take my shape. Edward appeared on his side of the bed, and I rolled over from my back onto my side before crawling over to rest my head on his chest. I sighed as he stroked my hair. I busied myself by tracing the contours of his muscled torso. His skin was satiny beneath my fingertips, perfect and unblemished. Even in the dim light, it shimmered faintly. I began to examine my own hand, quite interested in the shimmer of light it was giving off.

"You're beautiful, you know," I heard him say. "Even before you changed you were beautiful. Hell, you could be bitten all over, and still be beautiful."

I sat up, grinning as I tossed one leg over him, coming to rest on his hips. "You," I said, poking him in the nose, "Are biased, because you're my husband."

He snorted indignantly, his face crinkling up. "As if anyone else's opinion on the matter holds any importance. They'd all say the same thing anyways. You're beautiful." His hands grasped my shoulders, pulling me down against him. His lips caught mine as he wrapped his arms around my body, holding me tightly. My hands moved up to his face, holding it to mine. I reveled in the fact that I could kiss him forever and never have to come up for air. It was really a tempting proposition, staying right there in his arms for the rest of my life. My lips moulded into his, moving slowly. Our tongues danced as his fingers trailed under the hem of my shirt, moving to glide across the sensitive skin on the front of my hip. I shivered with pleasure, pulling him closer to me. His lips pulled away from mine, finding my neck as he turned me over onto my back. My breath came in gasps as his lips pressed against my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I knew what I wanted, and I would be damned if I didn't get it. I tugged at the waistband of his pants, a whimper escaping from me. The TV suddenly turned off, and I just caught his hand placing the remote back on the stand. And without another word, it began.

A few hours later, I lay under the blankets, Edward's breath on my neck as he lay beside me. A smile was on my lips, and I didn't think that it could ever be removed. The howl of wolves could be heard in the distance, and at first, it was pleasant. Woodsy. But as I continued to listen, my heart sunk. It only reminded me of him. I lay there for nearly a half hour more before I rolled over. Planting a kiss on Edward's nose, I spoke. "I'm going to go for a walk before the sun comes up. If it comes up."

Edward kissed me lightly, nodding. "Have fun then, love. Don't be long though. I think Alice said there might be a storm today." A grin crossed my face, knowing well that a storm meant my first baseball game. Rolling out of bed, I walked to the closet to find some clothes for the day. As I made my way to the door to leave, I turned to look at Edward again. "Edward?" I called, my voice almost timid.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Forever."

"Forever," I agreed. I opened the door, walking down the hallway quickly. The house was relatively quiet, lights on in the other bedrooms. As I left the house, I heard the wolves howling again. I closed my eyes for a moment, frowning. It was not the comforting sound it should have been, but it didn't bring me any fear either. Instead, it brought me pain. The pain of losing a best friend for reasons that were in your control, yet completely out of it. I missed Jacob more than words could describe. It hurt that my best friend had left me like he did: hating me. I knew that he would hate me even more if he found out that I had been turned. He wouldn't want to be near me. It was fairly clear to me that even if I found him (or he found me), he would not want to have anything to do with me. Wolves howled again, closer now.

Suddenly, there was a sound behind me. Footsteps crunched on the pebbles, and I turned around, a growl escaping my throat. To my surprise, a familiar voice reached my ears. "Bella."

--

A/N: AAAAAND cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry the chapter aren't coming as fast now. I've been super busy this week, and I'm working on four new stories as well. Hopefully those will be out soon, as well as a new chapter. Review and receive cookies!! LOOOOVE.


	9. Chapter Nine: Whispers In The Dark

A/N: Why hello lovelies and chickpeas! :) Sorry about the last cliffhanger, but now I'm here to resolve it. Yaaaaaaay resolution! Thank you all for the reviews once again, and I hope to hear from you all again! This one was inspired by **State of Shock**'s song called **Best I Ever Had**. I hope you enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's books . I only wish I did.

.--. .--. .--. .--. .--.

**Chapter Nine: Whispers In The Dark**

I turned to face the voice, my guard slipping away slowly. Jasper had a way of sneaking up on you, and even with my sensitive senses, I can honestly say that I never heard him coming. "Jasper," I said, exhaling the breath I had been holding. "You scared me. What with the darkness and the sneaking." I could see his face more clearly now that he moved closer and closer, although the darkness didn't make much of a difference as it was.

Jasper's low rumble of a laugh broke through the night air, and I could see a smirk on his face. "I'm nothing. You should see Alice when she's angry at night. She'll sneak up on you faster than Jeff Gordon on the last lap of the Daytona 500." He pointed at a large rock that had been split in half. "Alice was pissed with Edward after he went to Italy without her a few years back. She jumped him, and before he could figure out what was going on, she had picked him up and tossed him against that rock." I grimaced, imagining the tiny Alice hurling Edward through the air, as well as the sound of a rock that big cracking in half. It was more than a little disturbing to think about. Jasper looked up at me, his face peaceful and serene. It was nice for him to be so calm around me now. "Walk with me?" He held out his arm to me, and I took it, hooking my arm through his.

We walked in silence for a while, and I took the opportunity to examine my surroundings again. We stopped at the shoreline and stared out at the glassy water, listening to the waves break against the coastal cliffs. I looked up, in awe of all the stars in the sky. It was beautiful. "I've never seen so many stars..." I muttered, my eyes wide, trying to take the breath-taking sight in.

Jasper chuckled beside me, and I looked over at him, a smile on my own face. "This is one of the last places pollution hasn't touched. I think it's so important that we take care of places like this now, before they disappear. There is too much pollution as there is. I may not be able to ever have children, but I would like for the next generations that come along to be able to see this, too." I nodded silently, still examining his face. Jasper was gorgeous, which was not really a surprise. However, there was something different about him. He looked so serene all the time, in control of everything within himself. His eyes were butterscotch in colour, somewhat lighter than the eyes of the others, and his hair was like spun gold. This was the closest I had ever been to Jasper before, and now that we were talking, I felt that we would get along just fine over the next hundred years.

He lead me over to a log that had been dragged onto the beach. It was bone-white, smooth as the stone that made up the cliffs, obviously weathered by the salt water. We took a seat, and I rubbed my hands together instinctively to warm them up. Coming to the conclusion that nothing would really help me at this point, I continued to gaze out onto the crystalline water surface. "It's not easy you know," he said, breaking the silence. "Being a new vampire, I mean. The first day is relatively easy. It might even be easier for you than it was for the rest of us, considering that you're stuck in isolation." His smile was cheeky, but his eyes were bitter. "The moment you come in contact with human blood though, things change. If you have no learned control, you change so quickly..." Jasper's voice trailed off, and my body involuntarily shuddered. "It makes you crazy, Bella. It changes you into someone different. Someone you're not. Someone you never wanted to be. And after that contact, it gets harder to control yourself. You crave it. It takes everything not to go searching for it."

Jasper leaned back on the log, his hands dropping to the ground behind him, propping him up. He stared up at the sky. "When I changed, all I knew was blood. For years, I lead more violence than you can possibly imagine. I have the blood of hundreds, maybe thousands of people on my hands, Bella." He sniffed, pausing. "When Alice found me, things began to change, but only once we ended up with the Cullens did things get hard. Be thankful that you probably aren't going to have a chance to taste human blood, Bella. It'll make you crazy. It will make every move for a hundred years difficult, sometimes agonizing." He tipped his head to the side, looking at me intently. His blond hair flopped over his face and he blew it away with a puff of air. "But just know that I'm always here to talk. I've learned to deal, but it's still hard. If you ever need to talk, I'm your man. We'll get through what's to come together." Get through what together? Curiosity pulsed through me. Was I going to escape and go on a rampage or something? We sat there in silence for a long time, and I thought about the words that had just come from Jasper. A twinge of worry snuck through me, making me anxious.

"So," I said, clearing my throat and breaking the quiet air. Jasper turned to me, his eyes on mine, staring intently. "Was there a reason you snuck down the path and scared me to death? A real reason?" I raised an eyebrow, my face inquisitive.

He nodded, slowly, pursing his lips. "I just followed you to tell you to be careful out there in the woods. I was talking to Alice and-"

I cut in abruptly. If Alice had seen something and told Jasper, it had to be something important. They wouldn't warn me unless something was out there. "Did Alice see something bad? Is it the Volturi or something?"

He silenced me with his raised hand, shaking his head. "We couldn't decide if it was bad or good. But I'm just here to tell you to be careful." I could feel the panic rising in my chest, which was suddenly dispelled as Jasper hit me with a Mack truck of tranquility. "Calm down, Bella. You can take care of yourself. Just be careful, okay?" I nodded, trying to fight the repose that had now set in. Without another word, Jasper smiled and gave me a friendly punch in the arm. He stretched out before turning on his heel, the stones on the beach crunching under his feet. I watched in silence as Jasper walked up the hill again, his figure getting smaller and smaller the farther he walked. He managed to keep his tranquil hold on me for a good three hundred metres, and then he disappeared into the house.

If my heart could have pounded in my chest, it would have. I was suddenly nervous, almost afraid to continue on. What if there was something (or someone) waiting just beyond the tree line for me, waiting to drag me away from my new family? Possibilities danced in my mind, dancing to the beat of the deep disturbance I was now feeling. I knew well that Alice nor Jasper would never interfere with my doings unless it was important, imperative to my well-being. I gulped against the lump in my throat, closing my eyes and shaking my head in an attempt to dispel the fears in my mind. I could take care of myself. I had my newborn strength, and vampiric extras couldn't touch me. I had taken a bear down myself. I had run along the coast with Emmett on my back. I had survived three days of pure hell. There was nothing I couldn't face. Or was there?

Pushing the last possibility out of my mind, I continued walking along the shoreline, trying to enjoy the night. The stars twinkled above me, winking every now and then. The moon cast a dim light on the landscape, a bright reflection on the water. The wolves were still calling to one another, and in the distance, I could hear the snuffling of noses looking for their next meal. I jumped up onto a rock, leaping to the next one with ease. I continued with this pattern, hopping and jumping this way and that. I felt like a child again. The only thing that was missing was Renee screaming at me from the ground, telling me I was going to break my neck. Without my new skills, I probably would have, too. My reflexes saved my slipping feet more than once as I leapt from surface to surface.

The forest brought on a new kind of dark as I entered it. Light from the moon nor stars could reach the forest floor. My eyes adjusted quickly, flitting from left to right. There was nothing dangerous that I could see around me, and my lips pursed. I was intent on finding what was so important for Jasper to warn me about. There was the scurrying of feet from my left, and my head shot in the direction of the sound. My honey eyes searched desperately for the sound. Something was moving in the trees. As I focused on it, I could see that it was big. Very big. A sharp, animalistic smell reached my nostrils. It was familiar. I moved quickly toward it, darting up into a tree. I gazed down from it, sighing in relief. The bear below me sniffed the air, snuffling and snorting as it became aware of my presence. I stood up, hopping to another tree.

The night air was lovely, not damp or sticky like the air in Forks. I had to admit I did miss that little town. I made a mental note to go back one day. It seemed to me that it would always be home base now. Everything had started there, and everything had ended there. I had met the Cullens there, I had lived there, I died there, I was re-born there. Everything centred around that tiny town that had been my own personal hell for more than a little while. And now, looking back on it, I missed it. I missed the tiny school, and the even tinier population of it. I missed the constant rain, the smell of wet grass when I woke up. I missed my old tank of a truck, and the thunderous roar of it. I missed the people in it, and the things that had happened there. I just missed it. Yes, it was certain now: I would have to go back and visit one day.

I came upon several large branches that had become intertwined, creating a hammock of sorts in mid-air. I stepped on it, testing the stability. Once satisfied, I lay down on it, resting my head on the knot of a tree trunk. The sounds around me made me feel as though I was one million miles away from civilization. It was serene here. The sound of the light wind coming off of the water and going through the leaves was soft, and could have lulled me to sleep if I could sleep. I began to wonder about what being a newborn would be like if I wasn't in Alaska, if I wasn't with the Cullens. Images of the waves of new vampires that had attacked us only weeks before ran through my mind. I shuddered at the thought of being like them: blood-thirsty, violent, narrow-minded. I began to wonder why I felt so under control. I didn't feel like the crazy blood-sucking fiend I knew I should be. I felt at peace. Maybe it had to do with the fact that we were hundreds of miles from civilization, far from any temptation. Maybe I was brain-damaged. With all of the falling I had done as a human, the last possibility seemed more and more likely.

Thoughts of my future floated into my mind. It was exciting to think that I had forever to live. I could become anything that I wanted three hundred times over. I had access to monetary funds that made Bill Gates look like a homeless man. The future was limitless. All of the places Edward and I could go zipped through my mind at light speed. I could learn to ski in the Alps. We could go snorkeling on the Great Barrier Reef, provided the day was cloudy, of course. We could go to Paris, Rome, Athens... We could to to Antarctica if we wanted to. The idea of running around with penguins for a few days was a pleasing one. I could buy a wickedly fast car and floor it on the autobahn in Germany. The things I could do and see...

My eyebrows furrowed as another thought floated into my head. What if the Volturi came looking for us? It wouldn't be hard to find us, after all, they could find anyone, anywhere. It disturbed me to recall the last time I had seen them. The paleness of their skin, their piercing eyes, the unreal grace that they moved with. I recalled the fear they had instilled in me when they had decided to test if any of their special abilities would have any effect on me. Thankfully, they hadn't had an effect, but it scared me to think of what it would have been like if they had been successful. Most prominent in my mind was the sounds of the screams that had come from the people who had been lead into the chamber as we had left. All of those innocent people, lives stolen from them in a blink of an eye... My stomach churned. It was pleasant to know that although I had turned, I still had compassion.

My nose twitched as I began to pay increasingly attention to the scents around me. The briny smell of the ocean was the most prominent scent, followed by the scent of the bear that had passed by not long before. I reveled in the sensitivity of my nose. I could swear that I could even smell the cold in the air. Suddenly, the wind changed, and a new smell was on the air. My eyes widened, pupils dilating as I sat up suddenly, crouching, ready to jump at a moment's notice. The smell was sweet and inviting, and it made my mouth water. Blood was in the air. And not just any blood. I could tell that this wasn't an animal's blood. It wasn't the blood of some animal's prey, caught after a long chase. It was human. It was human, and I wanted it.

I leapt from my perch onto the ground, breaking into a run. Part of me screamed to stop, that doing this would be wrong. But the scent was so enticing, so delicious. It screamed for me to find it. I knew Alice would see my sudden decision, that they would come looking for me. But I also knew that by the time they got here, it would be too late, and I would already have had what I wanted. I bounded through the woods soundlessly, my feet barely touching the ground. My strides turned into the graceful lopes of a dancer crossing a stage, a model on the runway. The world was a stage at this moment, and I was the one that everyone was watching in awe.

The thoughts in my head and the smell in the air fueled me, and I picked up my speed again. Darting through the woods, I ducked branches and dodged bushes and stones. Coming to a sudden halt, my nose searched for the scent again. It was weaker now, as if the blood was stopping. However, it was closer than ever. I searched the ground around me, noticing red-tinted leaves. I ran my fingertip along one of the leaves before touching it to my tongue. My senses buzzed and hummed excitedly: the taste was out of this world, millions of times better than the meal I had only recently experienced. A snarl tore from between my lips, and I took a few steps forward. I could hear something that wasn't an animal, and I could not help but allow for a sadistic grin to make its way onto my face. My next meal was close, and I was hungry.

I searched for only moments more before I found my target. They were lying on the ground, face down. I could hear the pulse of their heart, and it was maddening. I licked my lips in anticipation, inhaling the scent that was consuming me. There was something about the scent of the human before me that was unnatural, almost detrimental. My nose wrinkled against the scent before I focused on the smell of their blood again. In the blink of an eye, I was by their side, examining them. It was a male, judging by the definition of his body. He was weak, struggling to turn to see who had appeared with him. His breathing was shallow as I hushed him, the toe of my shoe pushing his head down. "Shh shh shhhh..." I whispered. "It'll be over soon. I promise I don't play with my food." The voice that came from my mouth was not my own, as it seemed. Instead, it was seductive, velvety smooth and full of promises that would never be kept.

Leaning down, I grabbed his arm. I could feel the heat of his body beneath my fingers, the flutter of his pulse. A growl of approval and need rumbled in my chest as I flipped the boy over. As I stared into the face of my victim, my eyes widened, and I suddenly felt as though a fog lifted from my brain. I reached forward touching the face of the person I had almost killed, biting my lip in an attempt to fight back the lump in my throat. His eyes fluttered open, gazing up at me in surprise and sudden sadness. His hand floated up, touching my face. The heat from his fingers sent fire through my veins, and I closed my eyes as he stroked my cheek. My cold fingers closed over his, and I opened my misty eyes. "B-B-Bella?" came the small voice.

I was now chewing on my lip, choking down the lump of emotion that was now stuck in my throat. Nodding, I pulled his hand from my cheek and pressed my lips to it gently. I looked down at the boy beside me, my lips trembling. "Jacob."

--

A/N: Dun dun dun DUUUUUN! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There will be no new updates until next week, because I'm going camping. However, you can rest assured that when I get back on Friday, I'll be writing in full force again. Reviewers receive cookies. :) Take care lovelies!! LOOOOOVE.


	10. Chapter Ten: Saviour

A/N: I felt bad for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger for a week, so I have pumped this chapter out faster than any other chapter before. It was inspired by **Flyleaf**'s songs, as well as **State of Shock**'s **Best I Ever Had**. LOOOOOVE.

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's books. I only wish I did.

.--. .--. .--. .--. .--.

**Chapter Ten: Saviour**

I pressed my lips to his hand over and over again, kissing his fingers as my eyes burned with emotion. The heat from his body left trails of fire where our skin met, and I reveled in the warmth that he radiated. I could smell something pungent, and not so appealing, but I ignored it the best I could: something was wrong with Jacob. "Jacob, Jacob, please stay awake, please..." The whisper just barely made it out of my mouth. This was not the Jacob Black that I had known in La Push. He was gaunt and pale, as if he hadn't eaten or slept for days. His glorious black hair had grown out again, but it was not the soft, silky texture I had come to know and love. Instead, it was ratty and knotted, the texture of horse hair. The only things that were the same were his eyes. His gloriously shiny, dark eyes. They peered up at me, disbelievingly, past his droopy eyelids.

"Bella..." he croaked. He turned his head from me, squeezing his eyes shut. I panicked, fearful that he was in some sort of excruciating pain. "Bella, you didn't... You let him..." His voice was little more than a quiet groan. "Why? Why?" Jacob repeated the words over and over as if they were a mantra. I put his hand down, stroking his forehead, hushing him, trying to soothe him. He opened his eyes again, and the emotion in them caused another lump of emotion to form in my throat. His big, beautiful eyes were filled with the worst possible thing that could ever be seen in someone's eyes: disappointment. I turned my head from him, chewing on my lip violently to force myself to take control again. He hated me even more now. He was disgusted with me. "Bella look at me."

I was surprised to hear so much authority in his voice, and so I turned my head to look at him again. His hand reached out to touch mine again, flinching when he felt the cold. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But it's what I wanted. It's what I want-" Jacob jumped as my icy fingers touched his skin, his eyes flying open suddenly. The dark orbs were now filled with regret. His hand found mine, entwining our fingers. A sob escaped my lips, although I could not cry.

"No, no Bella," he managed to choke out. "Please don't. Please don't cry. You're not the bad guy here."

I clung to his hand in desperation, violent shudders rocking my body. "But I can't be the good guy either." I dropped his hand from mine, curling into a ball, hugging my knees to my body. "I always end up hurting someone. Always." I knew I couldn't win this battle. One way or the other, I would hurt someone I loved. It was always the case.

Jacob shook his head from the ground, his eyes glittering with the moisture that was forming in them. "No, Bella. I'm the bad guy. I'm the one who didn't understand. I'm the one who refused to understand, to accept that you loved someone more than me. I was being greedy, more selfish than I had ever been in my life." He took my hand again, bringing it to his lips to kiss. "I was so jealous that I didn't see how it would affect you. All I focused on was myself, and that was wrong. I'm sorry, Bella. F-f-forgive me." I could see tears sliding down his cheeks, and I pulled my hand from his to wipe them away.

"I forgive you. I do, I do, I do." My voice quivvered with the words, but I knew that I truly did forgive him. Jacob closed his eyes, calming down considerably. I reached out to him, holding him gently. He was hot beneath my hands as I picked him up and set his head in my lap. I stroked his hair gently, humming an old lullaby to him. "It'll be okay, Jacob."

He shook his head in my lap, a bitter smile on his lips. "I think this is the end for me, Bella. We're in the middle of no where. I haven't eaten or slept in days. I picked the short straw." His eyes looked up at me, free of tears now. "The boys won't find me, so they never need to know about you turning. As far as they're concerned, the treaty was never broken. It's game over for me, Bella."

It was my turn to shake my head now, more violently in my case. "No, not game over Jacob. Not game over. I'll get you somewhere safe. Carlisle can-" My voice stopped short, the breath catching in my throat. Carlisle. Carlisle would know what to do. He could save Jacob. I knew he could.

Jacob licked his lips, parting them to speak again. "Bella, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. Better than the pack, better than anyone. I know I hurt you, and I've lived with that for a long time now. It kills me that I made you suffer, when I promised I'd never hurt you. I don't blame you for changing over, and I don't hate you." His eyes closed, and he let a puff of air escape from between his lids. The warm air caressed my face, and I shivered. "I love you, Bella. Always have and always will. I know the Cullens do too, and I know that wherever you are, you'll be safe with them."

My lips were quivering as I gazed down at my friend. "I love you, too, Jacob." My voice came out as barely a whisper, but the smile that came onto his face told me that he had heard me loud and clear. His breathing began to slow into a more steady rhythm, and he drifted off to sleep in my arms. I could not believe the pain that was engulfing me at that moment. It was like something was trying to open Jacob's wound inside of me again, something that had closed a long time ago. I sniffled, chewing on my lips. I listened to the rhythm of his heart, and it calmed me. It was his lullaby for me. The sound was soothing, and I closed my eyes, listening intently. Thump thump. Thump thump.

Suddenly, the rhythm changed, slowing down even more. The sound was barely audible now, and my eyes shot open. "Jacob?" I shook him gently. "Jacob, wake up." I shook him again, and still nothing. His breathing was shallow and fast. My eyes widened violently, and I scooped him up in my arms. I needed to get him home, and I needed to do it fast. If I didn't, I knew I'd lose Jacob forever. I could hear familiar voices calling my names, their voices ringing through the trees. Alice definitely saw me trying to eat Jacob. I knew that there was no time to find them, to stop and explain. I had to leave now. I stood up before I could blink, my eyes and ears searching for the coastline. It would be much easier to get home if I didn't have to dodge all of the trees and underbrush.

My legs carried me with an astoundingly assured stride. I gazed down at Jacob when we broke through the last tree branches to get onto the rocks. His eyelids were fluttering weakly, and he had broken into a sweat. "Jacob," I called to him, sucking back my emotion. "Jacob hold on, please. I'm going to get you help, but you have to hold on." I only got a moan in response as he winced. "Jacob, please listen to me. Jake, please, please..." My voice cracked, and I tugged at the loose clothes he was wearing, trying to cool him off. I placed him on the ground, tearing his shirt open so that the cool air could reach his burning skin. A shimmer of hope made its way into my heart as Jacob opened his eyes. A quirky smile forced its way onto his lips, and he cocked his head.

"I'm flattered, Bells, really, but now is not the time to be ripping my clothes off."

"Bite me, Jacob." I answered with a grin. His eyes closed again, and I picked him up, dashing along the rocks at break-neck speed. I could only pray that Carlisle could help him somehow. The night air was cool as it rushed past us, and I hoped that it would cool him down. The lights of the house were now clear in my field vision, and I could still hear the ones that had gone looking for me calling my name in the woods. The voices were behind me now, and I assumed that Alice had seen my change in plans and were heading back to the house. I pushed myself harder, my feet barely grazing the ground as I ran.

I was running full tilt by the time I got to the house. I slowed down into a jog, dashing up the steps to the porch. I groped for the door-handle as my heart sunk: I could barely hear Jacob's heart beating now. When I found the handle, I threw the door open, my voice breaking the silence of the house. "Carlisle. Carlisle help!" Esme was the first into the room, a panicked expression on her face.

"Bella, Bella what's happened? What's going-" Esme stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jacob and I. Her eyes widened, and she turned her head only for a moment to call her husband. "Carlisle, love, come quick. It's the boy from La Push. Bella has him."

It didn't take much else for Carlisle to rush into the room. He scooped him from my arms, taking him down the hall to a spare room. I could hear him rushing around, grabbing things here and there. Esme disappeared down the hall at Carlisle's request, and my lips began to quiver. My legs gave out, and I dropped to the floor. I choked on my dry sobs, coughing every so often. My fingers wrapped around the leg of a chair beside me, clutching it violently. Minutes later, I let go of it, only to find that my fingers were now imprinted in it. I pushed it aside, turning my head to the deck. I could see the others coming back from the woods, and I got up and went to my room, closing the door behind me.

Throwing myself on my bed, I curled up with a pillow, my lips trembling with fear and sadness. The voices in the living room were angry, and they were all obviously arguing over something. "Alice saw what she saw, Edward." I could hear Rosalie hissing angrily. "She's never been wrong before."

I could almost hear the expression on Edward's face: frustrated and tense. "Maybe she didn't see the whole thing. And would you keep your voice down, she's home." The tone of his voice was positively seething.

"There was blood everywhere, Edward. You saw it just as well as the rest of us."

Alice cut in, her voice calm. "But that doesn't mean she touched him. That doesn't mean that she did it."

Rosalie growled. "For God's sake, she's a newborn! Could any of us resist human blood when we were born? How do we know she didn't kill whoever the blood belonged to?"

"There was no body, Rosalie." Emmett calmly reminded her.

"Alice saw her carrying the human away. Is this not concerning anyone else?" Rosalie snapped. I hugged my pillow closer. I pulled it over my head, trying to block the sounds out. Frustrated, I tossed it aside, slipping out of my room silently. I stayed out of sight, watching the group from the shadows in a doorway. It seemed that they were all so focused on one another that they weren't paying much attention to their surroundings. Rosalie's face was violent, frightening. Her beautiful features were contorted with such anger that I barely recognized her. "She killed that human, Edward. The blood was everywhere. Alice saw her running from us with the body. She knows what she's done. She murdered them. How is she going to deal with it? How are we going to deal with her now?"

Jasper stood in the circle silently, trying to lull the situation's tense atmosphere; I could feel the warm blanket of tranquility washing over me, and I was comforted by it. It was difficult to worry about anything with Jasper around. However, it didn't seem to have an effect on Rosalie. She was suddenly in front of Edward, her polished finger pointing in his face. "This is your fault," she snapped, her eyes seething. "She's a good girl, but you had to fall for her. You dragged her into this hellhole that we live in, regardless of if she wanted it or not. This is all your fault. Now you have the blood of one more innocent on your hands." Each of the words in her last sentence were accentuated, venom dripping in her voice.

Moving more quickly than I could follow, Edward's hand was around Rosalie's throat, pinning her against the wall. I could see the tendons in his hand straining against his pale skin, holding her tightly. Rosalie, however, did not fight back. She stared into his eyes, a callous smile on her perfect lips. "What are you going to do, Edward? What are you going to do?" The room was silent as Edward stared at Rosalie with a more intense hatred than I had ever seen on his face. A choked sound escaped Rosalie as Edward tightened her grip around her throat. Emmett growled, his eyes darting from his brother to his lover over and over.

A new voice broke through the silence, and all heads turned to look. "Edward, let Rosalie go." Carlisle's voice was even and calm. Edward tightened his grip again, staring into Rosalie's eyes contemptuously. "Edward," Carlisle near barked. "I said let her go. Now." Edward growled, releasing Rosalie from his grip. Emmett was by her side in an instant, stroking her neck tenderly, kissing her forehead. Carlisle stared at Rosalie expectantly, and she closed her eyes, sighing. When her golden eyes opened again, they were filled with calm and remorse. She rubbed Emmett's chest, calming him before she walked over to Edward. She took his hand in hers, gazing up at him.

"I'm sorry, Edward. That was out of line. Maybe we misinterpreted." There was hope in her voice.

Edward sighed, squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry, too." They smiled at one another, briefly, before stepping back, looking at the others.

Alice wrinkled her nose, as if noticing something for the first time. "What is that smell?" Everyone looked to Carlisle for explanation. He walked over to the couch, taking a seat.

"Jacob Black." He stated this simply, his voice even and matter-of-fact. "He's in the other room. Bella came in with him about twenty minutes ago. Speaking of which, Bella, you can come out now." I walked out from the shadows I had been standing in, meek as a mouse. He patted the seat beside him, and I walked over without a word. Rosalie's eyes widened, apologetic.

"Bella," Alice said, kneeling in front of me, taking my hands in hers. "What happened in the woods?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, chewing gently on it as I found my voice again. "I was walking, and I smelled it." There was an obvious understanding in the room that I was referring to the blood. Esme entered the room wordlessly, nodding to Carlisle, who simply nodded back. She took a seat, listening in silence. "I tasted it, and suddenly, it was like a fog settled over me. I had tunnel vision. I found him, but when I rolled him over, I went into shock or something, because I started to think clearly. We talked, and when I saw he was sick, I picked him up and brought him home. I didn't know what else to do..." My voice got quiet, and I looked down at my feet. "I couldn't let him die."

Emmett cocked his head to the side, his eyes squeezed shut as he processed the information that I had given them. "Bella, you didn't... You know... You didn't, did you?" I shook my head violently, and a collective sigh went through the room.

"He's alive." said Esme, clearing his throat. "He's going to be alright. He's healing fast." A wave of relief washed over me, and my eyes closed. Alice's fingers stroked my hand comfortingly. Edward was on the other side of the room, looking at me with sad eyes. I frowned, my eyes searching his for what he was thinking of. He looked so hurt...

The room was silent for minutes before Emmett broke it. "Well then, if that's everything, we should all get on with our day. Everyone is alive, no one had a fresh meal, so it's all good." He smiled, turning on his heel, walking out of the room. He seemed to be the only one prepared to leave the situation at that. Slowly, however, one by one, the room emptied, leaving only Edward and I.

I stood up, walking over to him. His face still had the same hurt written all over it, and it broke my heart to see. "Edward?" He turned his head from me, looking to the side. I grabbed his hand, kissing it. "Edward, please, talk to me." I was practically begging him, only moments from dropping to my knees. "Are you angry? You hate me now, don't you? Please don't hate me, please." His eyes widened as he turned to me, taking my face in his hands. He leaned down, kissing my forehead, my cheeks, my eyelids, any exposed skin he could find on my face.

"No, no, no, Bella," he whispered between kisses. "I could never hate you. Never in a million years, no matter what happens. I'm just... surprised." He held my head up in his hands. "I never thought that we'd encounter him again, that's all. I thought the drama with him was in the past. But he's back. And..." His voice trailed off, a mixture of sadness and confusion. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "And that's okay with me," he said with finality. "Because I can't bear to see you hurt. I love you too much."

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, pulling myself in as close as I could get. I snuggled against his marble chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent. "I love you too, Edward," I whispered. "And he won't be here for long. Just until he gets better. I promise." I could feel Edward shaking his head above me as his arms floated around my hips, pulling me into him.

"He can stay as long as he needs to, Bella." I sighed, inhaling again. We stood there for ages, curled in the other's arms. And as the sun broke past the horizon, I saw myself in a mirror on the wall. Edward and I sparkled like we were covered in diamonds, casting glittering lights everywhere. Gazing at the reflection, I could not tell where I ended and he began. And as I continued to stare, I realized that that was the way I always wanted it to be.

--

A/N: There. THAT is the last one until next weekend. Bribery will not work on me. No amount of cookies can tempt me. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review for cookies!! . Take care, my lovely readers. Until next time!! LOOOOOOVE!!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Broken

A/N: Dude, I am so sorry it's taken so long to get a new chapter out, my loves. I had terrible writer's block, and I also just finished making my lovely custom shirt for the Breaking Dawn release on Friday night. YAY!! So, without further stalling, here is the new chapter! Enjoy! This chapter was inspired by three songs: **Iris** by **The Goo Goo Dolls**, **Shake It** by **Metro Station**, and **Just Dance** by **Lady GaGa**. LOOOOOVE.

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's novels. I only wish I did.

.--. .--. .--. .--. .--.

**Chapter Eleven: Broken**

The wind whistled outside as I sat in front of the fireplace. It was late -- 2:56 in the morning -- and all the vampires in the house had gone to Vancouver overnight. Edward nearly had to be dragged away, but after I had assured him that I would be fine alone with Jacob. That seemed to sate him after the trillionth time I said it, and they had driven away into the sunset. Since then, I had gone swimming, cooked dinner for Jacob, showered, played a game of war with Jacob, and read half a book. Taking a break, I decided that I wanted to review the past few weeks. I had settled into my chair only a few minutes before, staring at the orange flames. Jacob let a loud snore loose from the other room, and I giggled quietly.

The weeks had passed quietly, and with a significant amount of nothing. There were smatterings of excitement here and there, enjoyable meals, and even a few ridiculously cold swims out to the islands. I tried my best to have fun, to not worry about Jacob, but it was more than difficult. He refused to leave his room, insisting that he was allowed to leave. When I refused, demanding that he went home to La Push, he locked himself in his room in an angry huff. He could be such a child.

Feeding was becoming more and more normal for me, and I was able to pick up on different animals with only my nose. Thankfully, Jacob's werewolf scent was back in full force, completely deterring me from wanting to tear his throat out in thirst and anger. I had begun to wonder why Alice had been able to see me while I was with Jacob that night, and had been answered by Jacob during one of our civil conversations, one of the few that reminded me of the way it used to be. "Apparently, I died. That's the only thing I can think of, and it's what Carlisle thinks too. I died for a few minutes. Otherwise, beats me." Another question of mine had been answered by Emmett, concerning why the blood had attracted me so much, even when it was that of a werewolf. He had simply grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

"Blood is blood."

However, I now knew that there was only partial truth to that. Blood wasn't just blood. It all depended on the source. And after an unfortunate episode involving three fishers coming to our door asking for some gauze and tape, I knew that human blood was certainly the most luscious. I hated to admit it, because I felt so animalistic when I even thought it, but I could not deny that it was the dead honest truth. It had taken four of them to hold me down while Esme and Carlisle wiped the door and steps down with bleach. In those fifteen minutes, I had managed to break three chairs, topple a table, put my foot through the living room wall, and shatter four windows. It had been ludicrous. There was no way to describe the lust that I had felt for the blood. I craved it so desperately. All of the humanity had left me in my desperate struggle to commit triple-homicide. I knew I would have not had any trouble killing them, draining them, and tossing their bodies in the frigid waters that were only a few hundred metres from our home. If it had not been for the rest of the Cullens, I can guarantee that things would have played out just like that.

The next two weeks or so had been my own personal hell. Following that incident, after I had come back to my senses, I had locked myself in my room, not letting anyone in. I had been disgusted with what I had become, wishing I were dead. I was frustrated, loathing the fact that I was not strong enough to subdue the monster that dwelled in me, that it was simply waiting for the right moment to break free, that it could have so much power over me. My misery had been ridiculously overwhelming. I closed my eyes thinking about the things I had been feeling. Images flitted through my mind, and I gave into them, allowing them to take me back to the most terrible two weeks I had ever spent. It began to play out in my mind, as if it were a video. I immersed myself in my flashback, allowing it to take hold of me and suck me in.

Ten days into my isolation, Edward had finally had enough, picking the lock and entering the room only microseconds before I could close it on him. I returned to the bed, crumpling into a heap again. Minutes passed, and I finally rolled over to see him. He had not moved, a statue of Adonis carved in marble, polished, perfect. My face was miserable, overwhelmingly sad, or so Edward has told me since.

His beautiful golden eyes looked around the room, widened with shock as he observed the havoc I had unleashed on the room. It was positively chaotic. Clothes were strewn everywhere, small dents and holes in the walls from where I had thrown things. Feathers dusted the room like snow, the result of the destruction of every pillow in the room. His gaze came to rest on the mirror. It was shattered, pieces of every size littering the ground. What was left in the frame was cracked, hundreds of tiny spiderwebs running through the glass. He raised a single finger to point at it.

"That's seven years of bad luck." His voice was light, and I knew it was for my sake; he was only trying to make me smile, to make me feel happy. Still, I could not keep the biting tone from my lacing voice.

"Aren't you a little old to believe in superstitions? Like, one hundred years too old? I thought you'd know better by now. And I'll take the bad luck." I rolled over onto my other side, staring at the window. I was too ashamed of myself to let him look at me. I was a monster. I could hear him sigh, the sound an angel should never make. I was suddenly sick to my stomach. My lips quivered, and I chewed on them in an attempt to fight back my emotions.

The mattress beside me dropped, and I knew Edward had decided to take a seat beside me. I felt his hand stroke my knotted and tangled hair, gingerly, as if he were unsure of how to react to my first real break down. "Bella," he whispered, his sweet scent invading my nostrils. A tremor rocked through my body as his fingers trailed to my neck. The things he could do to me even when I hated myself were amazing. "Bella, love, it's not like you're the first person this has happened to. It's not something new or unusual. We've all gone through the temptation. It's okay-"

In hearing those words, a violent snarl was emitted from between my lips. I sat up straight, shrugging his hand off and tossing myself off the bed. I stalked over to the mirror, glaring violently at the pieces that were scattered around me. I was incredibly angry that he would even suggest that such a thing were okay. It was anything but okay. I opened my mouth to reply, a million angry words dancing on my tongue. But, to my surprise, a different set of words escaped me, a different emotion lacing my voice: misery. "It's not okay, Edward." The words were barely a whisper. "It's not okay." I turned to him, my eyes full of remorse and self-loathing. "I'm a monster. I couldn't even stand to look at myself," I said, gesturing to the mirror pieces. "I'm disgusting and terrible and a monster." My lips trembled violently as I struggled to fight back the sobs that threatened to escape.

Edward's eyes were just as sad as my own, if not more so. He shook his head from side to side, standing up. "No, Bella. No. You're not a monster. You're not." He moved forward quickly, a blur, engulfing me in his arms. My hands slid between us and pounded on his chest as the sobs broke free. I tried to push him away, but I was too weak; ten days without hunting had left me with minimal strength. It was like deja-vu, as if I were human once more. Finally, I gave up trying to fight him off, clinging to him in desperation. He pinned me tightly to his chest, hushing me, cooing to me. His arms picked me up, maneuvering me so that I was cradled in his arms. He set me on the bed, lying beside me and pulling the covers up around us. Cool lips found my ear and neck, nuzzling them, kissing every inch of available skin. "You are not a monster, Bella," he said firmly, kissing my shoulder. "No one is perfect when they first start out. No one has much self-control. You're doing much better than most."

"I'm in confinement in Alaska. Of course I'm doing well." I sniffled, closing my eyes.

"True, but it's easier, isn't it? Easier than it could be. And you're not alone. We won't let you lose your humanity, Bella. We won't let you lose your soul. You are good." The word sent tingles down my spine. _Soul._ The one thing Edward had always been so convinced that vampires didn't have.

I swallowed the lump that had been in my throat. My voice sounded small, almost childlike. "You think I have a soul, even though I changed?" He only nodded in reply, his lips busy kissing my hair. Suddenly, a wave of calm washed over me, the thought of having something that was always associated with compassion and humanity still functioning within my body. I could still be good? I rolled over to look at him, leaving a small gap of space between us so that I could stare at him in wonder. I studied every feature in detail, memorizing everything I could take in for the billionth time. My tongue darted out to wet my lips, and I parted them to speak. "I think," I paused to correct myself. "I know you still have a soul too. We all do."

A smile appeared on his lips that made my stomach do cartwheels. "Honestly," he said, sighing in defeat. "I'm starting to think so too..." And for the first time in days, I laughed. The sound was almost foreign to my ears, melodic and light. Edward's eyes closed, and his lips parted slightly. I watched him curiously as I giggled, finally stopping to inhale his intoxicating scent. It made my head spin, and I blinked to dislodge the dizzy feeling. Cocking my head, I reached out to touch his face.

"What?"

His eyes fluttered open, the honey orbs warm and full of passion. "You have no idea how beautiful that sound is. How beautiful you are to me." He leaned forward and pressed his lips ever so gently against mine. If my heart could beat, it would have nearly pounded out of my chest at that moment. As he pulled away, my chest swelled to the point that I thought it might burst. I was suddenly filled to the brim with an astoundingly intense ardor for my new life, the people in it, and especially Edward. I felt as though love was positively oozing from my very pores. His words made me feel whole, complete in a new way. I inhaled and exhaled a few times, trying to calm the feeling of being on the verge of popping. Somehow, I couldn't manage it, but part of me didn't mind. The feeling was amazing, really, and, as I inhaled his sweet scent, I swelled even more with an amazing amount of happiness. Only Edward could make me feel like this. Only his smile, his laugh, his touch, his kiss, his voice could drive the darkness that had been engulfing me away. I noticed he was looking at me curiously. "What?"

I leaned forward, kissing his nose. "You, Edward Cullen, are my light at the end of the darkest tunnels."

Edward pulled me into him, and I curled up against his chest. I listened to the sound of his breathing. It was steady and even, a hum in his chest. The sound was relaxing, my muscles loosening as if I had been working for days. "I will always be at the end of every tunnel you enter, Bella. If I can, I will walk with you through any tunnel, holding a flashlight. No matter how dark it is, or what is waiting around the next corner, I will always be there for you."

A sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes. Wanting to be closer to him, I sat up, and he matched my movements. Turning my body, I crawled over to him. His arms were already waiting, and they welcomed me. My arms clung to him as my nose nuzzled his neck, kissing it softly. "You have no idea how much I've missed you in the last few days," he whispered softly.

"I love you," I stated simply.

"I love you, too, Bella. More than the moon and the stars and the sun. More than anything else in this universe or any other universe."

"Forever?"

"Forever." It was a promise, a vow. I reveled in the certainty in his voice; it was still ludicrous to me that someone so perfectly flawless could love me.

I was unsure of how long I sat there in his arms; seconds, minutes, hours, days, years, it didn't matter. I knew I had him until the end of time. He was the first to break the silence. "Everyone else has missed you too. Alice has been griping about the fact that she has no one to dress up any more, and so she's taken to braiding Jacob's hair on a day-to-day basis. I've never heard a man complain so much..." My eyes flashed open at the sound of his name.

"Oh, Jacob!" I exclaimed, pulling away and jumping off of the bed. The mixture of shock and dire thirst made my legs weak, and I swayed, trying to find my sense of balance again. Edward's arms caught me, a grin on his face. "You can see him later, but right now, you need to hunt." I suddenly noticed that my throat was burning, and there was a hollow ache in my belly. Edward let out a low whistle. "You should see how dark your eyes are..." Frowning, I pushed myself out of his arms, steadying myself before I walked to the bathroom.

Inside the large room, I walked over to what was left of the mirror. A gasp passed from my lips as I saw myself. My eyes were coal black, the circles under my eyes nearly purple. My skin was sallow and paper-white, clinging to my bones and muscles. There was a rat's nest where my hair used to be, and I could not help but frown. "Ew..." Edward's laughter rang through the room as he appeared behind me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me backward until my back came to rest on his muscled chest.

"You're beautiful, even though you don't think you are." His smile was sincere and warm. I patted his arm.

"And if you think that, you must be insane, even if you don't think you are." He laughed again, and I had to laugh along with him.

"Fine, a shower first, and then we hunt," he announced. I agreed enthusiastically with his idea, pushing him out of the room so that I could take my shower. Only minutes later was the room filled with a thick fog, evidence to the hottest shower I had ever taken. The water had felt as though it was scalding my skin, but I welcomed it: it was washing away the past to make room for the present and future. I ruffled my hair with a towel, drawing the moisture out of it. Within minutes, I had pulled on clothes, a pair of shoes, and tipped over, crashing to the floor. It seemed that the water hadn't washed everything away after all...

Edward stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame. A silly grin was plastered on his lips, revealing a set of pearly white teeth. God, he was perfect. I stood motionless for a moment, simply staring at him. It was insane to think that he was meant for me. It was insane, and yet, there he was, standing in the doorway, my wedding ring to him on his finger, gazing at me as though I were the most mystifying and beautiful creature to ever walk the Earth. Crazy boy. "What're you looking at?" My voice was playfully taunting, my head tilted to one side as a grin crept over my features. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail as I waited for his reply.

"Only the hottest thing since the cavemen discovered fire." I mock gagged, sticking my finger down my throat. He laughed, the rich sound filling the room, enveloping me, dancing on my skin.

"You're cheesy. It's pretty sad. I thought a man of your age would have more suave pick-up lines than that." I raised an eyebrow, staring at him with inquisitive eyes.

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Well, excuse me, Miss Fussy-Pants. Aren't we critical?" He walked up to me, towering over my tiny figure. "There have been worse. I could have asked if your jeans were space pants."

My eyebrows crinkled into a frown. "I don't really get it. Why would you ask that?"

He grinned, and I immediately regretted the question: it was obviously going to be followed by another gag-inducing line. He reached around, patting my bottom before turning on his heel and heading back to the door. He paused, only momentarily, just long enough to turn and reply. "Because your ass is out of this world." My jaw dropped in disbelief that the words had actually come out of his mouth while he kept a straight face. I blinked a few times, shaking my head.

"Thank you!" came my half-strangled reply. I shook my head again, gathering my things. The boy was nuts...

A deafening boom shook the house, dragging me away from my flashback. My eyes looked to the window, surprised to see that it was pouring rain outside. A flash followed by another rumble of thunder went through the house, and I listened carefully to see if all the noise had woken Jacob. I was suddenly greeted with a loud chorus of snoring, and I rolled my eyes. That boy could sleep through anything.

I stood up, walking to my room. I wanted a hot bath and I wanted it now. Running the water, I dropped all of my clothes to the floor. My deft hands tied my dark locks up in a ponytail, and I grabbed a bottle of bubble bath off of the counter. I poured some into the water, enjoying the scent of the strawberries it imitated. Slipping into the hot water, I turned off the faucets and waded around in the water for a moment. Only seconds later was I up to my neck in the hot suds. Yet another crack of thunder rippled through the house, and I grinned suddenly. In the Cullen household, storms only meant one thing... I'd have to ask Alice when they got back. But in the meantime, I was quite content to do nothing but enjoy the peace of the night.

--

A/N: So there. A new chapter. Hooray!! I hope you enjoyed it. Review for cookies AND cupcakes. LOOOOVE.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Competitive Nature

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out, lovelies. I was reading Breaking Dawn, which I absolutely loved, and I've been packing for my trip, which I am on right now. We've been driving for only an hour now, and we're not stopping until around eight tonight (it's five thirty a.m. now, we left at four thirty a.m.). After tonight, there will not be anything new for two weeks. But I will be back soon enough, so I hope I don't lose any of you. Enjoy the chapter. It was inspired by **You Can't Stop The Beat** from the musical **Hairspray**. LOOOOOOVE.

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's books. I only wish I did.

.--. .--. .--. .--. .--.

**Chapter Twelve: Competitive Nature**

It was still dark when I heard a key click in the door, although I had heard them approaching long before they had even gotten close. I took a moment to notice the intricate nature of the sound: metallic, hollow, almost like the ticking of a clock. It was amazing how much detail that I could pick out with my new senses. Nothing escaped me, and even though I was becoming more and more aware of my new self, I still found myself getting overly distracted by even the most normal things. It had only been yesterday that I had taken over an hour to get Jake's breakfast to him because I was so engrossed in the texture and colours of the toast. That kid sure could complain when he was hungry, that was for sure. There was not a place in the whole house that you could not hear his stomach grumbling, much to Emmett and Jasper's amusement.

In less than a minute, I had hopped out of the tub, dried off, and dressed. Rubbing the plush towel through my wet hair, I stared into the mirror for a moment, admiring myself. My eyes were beginning to take on a more honey-like colour, although the scarlet in them was still the most dominant. It was more like scarlet irises, flecked with gold, that faded into black. Creepy, to say the least. I began to wonder what Mike Newton would say if he could see me now. The images of Mike leaning over a bucket with his mouth hanging open, drooling like a dog, and running away screaming came to mind. Wishful thinking? Maybe, maybe not. I continued to examine my face, taking only a few seconds to examine each and every pore. It was impossible for me to get any blemishes now, which was nice to think about, but I still could not keep from checking every once in a while. Having one without knowing it would be a nasty surprise.

Footsteps and low voices floated down the hall, and I snapped out of my stupor. Giving myself the once over, I walked out of the bathroom, checking the clock on the way. Seven o'clock. Not too bad. I figured now was the best time to ask Alice about playing a game of ball today, and so I started toward the door. Just as I reached for the handle, however, I stepped back quickly, moving away from it in a blur. As if she had read my mind, Alice tossed the door to my room open, a huge grin on her face. In less than a second, she crouched and jumped at me, her playful laugh filling the soundless morning air like wind chimes. I caught her in my arms, joining in with her laughter. The force of her jump sent us both flying back onto the bed, which groaned unhappily at the sudden use of force. "Bella," she squealed, squeezing me tightly in her arms. It was definitely a good thing that I didn't have to breathe to stay alive any more. "I missed you! I wish you could have come with us. It was SO much fun. The girls all went shopping and we bought new wardrobes and shoes and it was AWESOME." I listened to her with my own silly grin on my face, feeling a strange deja-vu. Listening to Alice gush reminded me of all the times I had listened to Jess babble about boys and clothes and her life. The difference was, with Alice, I was truly interested in what she was saying, and quite frankly, jealous that I hadn't been able to go to experience it with them. She patted me on the shoulder, as if she could hear my thoughts. "You'll go next time, though. I'll make sure of it."

"Sounds like a date then," I said. Alice's face lit up, and she nodded enthusiastically. You could tell she was already planning what she wanted to buy the next time we went. Bless that girl.

"But, in the meantime, go get Jacob. We're gonna play ball today." I could feel my face lighting up at the announcement. I had never been good at sports, but if I was this co-ordinated now, then there could still be time to redeem myself. Baseball was an excellent chance to do so. I hauled myself off of the bed, tossing Alice to the side as my feet found the floor. She sprawled out on the bed as I walked to the closet to find my runners and a pair of socks. I hummed my lullaby quietly as I searched the shelves for a nice pair of running shoes (which, of course, was no easy feat to single out one pair, considering none of them were priced under 150.00 anyways). They had to make it so difficult for me to pull off even the easiest outfit. And when I did pick something, Alice often dragged me back to the closet to match everything up. I had come to accept it: I was Alice's doll.

I finally picked a pair of black runners out, and grabbed some dark ankle socks. I was now deft enough to pull on socks using only one hand, which I was quite proud of. Even more so, I could keep my balance while doing it. Now THAT was an accomplishment in itself. It was one of those things that probably would have lead to my death as a human; there was simply no way that my human sense of balance could have accomplished it. It also took some nimble finger work, which was also something that would have been impossible during my human days.

"Ready to go," I announced. "Just gotta go and get the laziest kid ever out of bed." Alice grinned and rolled her eyes. We both knew it was going to take physical force to get Jacob out of his room, especially to play a game of baseball with a couple of vampires. "Yeah. He's gonna be thrilled," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Maybe, with any luck, I wouldn't have to use any physical force with Jacob today. Then again, was there ever a moment in history where he co-operated with anyone without a fight first? I took a moment to relish the image of Jacob slung over my shoulder like a rag doll as he threw a temper tantrum. Now THAT would be amusing.

In under three seconds, I was at Jacob's door. My hand rapped against the wood of the door sharply, the sound rich and rhythmic, like a drumroll. "Jake?" My voice was pleasant, on the verge of singing his name. "Oh Jacob? Good morning, sunshine. Time to get up."

His groan rumbled through the closed door, and I laughed. He wasn't really a morning person on some days. It was really quite funny, to be truthful. Waking him up when he didn't want to be woken up was like an innocent form of torturing him. And that was always lots of fun. "But the sun isn't even up yet... I'm not up unless the sun is up." I snorted at his comment. He really didn't want to accept that he wasn't going to win, did he? I turned the handle and opened the door, which creaked quietly

"It's going to be up soon, Jake," I said, walking to the side of his bed. I grabbed the corner of the comforter that was covering him. God, this room smelled like him. One would think that I'd get used to it, but apparently not yet. Somehow, I was able to control my thirst around him, to control the urge to tear unto his throat for a snack, but I still thought he reeked. I gulped down the thought of making a meal of my best friend and tugged on the comforter. "So get up, before I start taking stuff away. Jake rolled over onto his stomach, putting the pillow over his head. Sighing, I gave one sharp tug to the comforter, pulling it off of him completely.

"I'm a portable furnace, remember? Blanket loss does not faze me." I could almost hear the smug grin on his face. I tugged the pillow out of his hands and tossed it on the floor. My own hands planted themselves on my hips, and I cocked an eyebrow. He rolled over and glared at me, placing his hands over his chest. "But it's raining." I grinned triumphantly: he was starting to run out of excuses. Excellent.

"We're not going to be playing in the rain. Alice knows of a clearing that we can play in that there won't be any wetness." Jacob's lower lip stuck out in a mock pout. "Oh come on, it's gonna be fun. Baseball! With vampires! It's gonna be intense!" He rolled his eyes at me, sighing.

"But..." I cocked an eyebrow again. "Fine. Who knows," he said, tossing his feet over the side of the bed. "Maybe it'll be fun." I grinned, patting him on the shoulder as gently as possible. Apparently, it was a little more forceful than expected, and Jacob grimaced. "Hey, hey, hey now, save the agression for the field, Cullen." A snort of amusement escaped from between my lips. "Now get gone. I have to change. Unless," he said, his voice becoming suggestive. "You'd like to stay and watch." Jacob's eyebrows wiggled playfully, and I couldn't help but laugh as I shook my head.

"I'm think I'm going to have to take a raincheck on that one, Jake."

He nodded solemnly as he reached out to pat my hand. "Some other time then." I exited the room, closing the door behind me. I could hear Jacob searching through the closet that Alice had provided, most likely as confused by it as I had been for the first few weeks. Poor boy.

The living room was bright and warm when I walked into it. The lights were all on, but you could just see the sun start to come up over the water, just managing to peek through the dark clouds in the sky. The rain had begun to let up, and it seemed like it would be finished in time for us to get to the clearing without getting too wet. Rosalie nodded at me from the couch, returning to the book in her hands as quick as she had left it. I could hear the murmuring of the boys in Carlisle's study. It sounded like they were arguing about something, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I was sure that I'd be told about it if it applied to me. I walked into the kitchen and tossed open the fridge door. My hands quickly found the package of eggs that were sitting on the top shelf, as well as the package of bacon. As I kicked the door shut, I grinned: Jacob could eat more than anyone I had ever known. I flicked the gas on the stove on, and clicked the pilot button until a blue flame burst into life. I hummed to myself as I tossed some bacon in a frying pan and onto the flame. There was already a bowl sitting on the counter, right where I always left it, and I broke several eggs into the deep hollow, whisking the viscous liquid into a yellow froth. Pulling another pan from the cupboard, I poured the eggs in, and put the pan on another flame. After tossing three slices of bread into the toaster, I stood back, losing myself in thought.

It seemed, however, that just as quickly as I was pulled into thought, I was pulled out of it. Two muscled arms wrapped around my midsection, pulling me back against the equally muscled torso that the arms belonged to. I smiled, turning my head to look over my shoulder, even though I already knew who it was. I sighed as my eyes caught their first glimpse of his face in twenty four hours. Turning in his arms so I could face him, I wrapped my arms around Edward Cullen, pulling him as close as I could. In my opinion, we could never be close enough, never have quite enough touching. I stared up into his face, taking a little time to take in all of his face with my sharp vision. His eyes were like melted carmel, sweet and almost liquid. The colour was breathtakingly beautiful, warm and inviting. I knew I would not mind getting permanently lost in them. His eyes were framed by dark, thick lashes, which drew more attention to his already incredible irises. His nose was straight and perfect, his lips soft and full. He was heartbreakingly beautiful. But at that moment, I found that the most beautiful thing about him was his skin. It was milky white in colour, looking every bit as soft as satin or silk. The light breaking with the sun lit up his face, small sparkles of light shooting off in every direction. He was almost glowing. Sighing, I pulled him closer, resting my head on his chest.

"You're beautiful. Did I ever tell you that?" I murmured, inhaling his sweet scent. He was positively intoxicating. His lips pressed against my hair, and I sighed again, snuggling closer to him.

"Once or twice." I could almost hear the cheeky smile on his face. "However, out of the two of us, I'd have to say that you're more beautiful. No contest, really." I rolled my eyes, a snort escaping my lips.

"Yeah, uh huh, okay." I said, brushing it off as if he had never declared me the more beautiful one of the two of us. It was almost blasphemous. His eyes were warm as I peered up into them, and my legs started to melt away from beneath me. What that man could do to me was ridiculous... "But thank you for the compliment." I stood up on my tippy-toes, planting a light kiss on his nose. He smiled, and I pulled away to mix up the eggs and the bacon. Five minutes later, I put it all on a plate, leaving it on the table for Jacob. I knew it would be gone in less than two minutes; the boy was a tank...

Although the storm had moved on to the south, the sun had now disappeared behind the overcast clouds that often covered the skies over our home. In the distance, you could hear the rumbling of thunder. I could feel the vibrations of it running through the floor, and I shivered in pleasure, my hair standing up on end. There was a faint electric charge in the air, and my tongue darted out to taste it; it was a sharp, almost metallic taste. Alice danced into the room, and came to a stop beside me. "How's it looking, Alice? Jacob gonna get hit by lightning today?" She paused for a moment, her face going blank, her eyes looking somewhere far away. When she came around again, she shook her head, a smile on her lips.

"Nope, he'll be fine today. The storm is going to be a few kilometers over from us."

I grinned, my voice teasing. "Your new doll lives to be dressed up another day." She returned the grin, pulling me over to one of the shelves. She pulled down a thick book, and when she opened it, I realized that it was a photo album. Alice's nimble fingers flipped through the pages, looking for the right page. I caught a glimpse of several pictures: Edward and I at our wedding; Emmett, Jasper and I swimming in the water; Alice and Rosalie flipping through some new catalogues; Jacob and I playing a game of poker; and Esme and Carlisle standing on the beach watching the sunset. Most of them looked like they should be in a magazine, and I began to contemplate pursuing a career in modeling for a little while: it could be fun. Finally, she stopped at a bright pink page, decorated in sparkly letters and silver embellishments. My jaw dropped in amazement at what I saw on the page.

There were over twenty pictures on the two pages before me of Alice and Jacob. In each one, Alice had spent time to style Jacob's shiny black hair in different ways. By the looks of things, he had endured braiding, curling, straightening, and combinations of all three. There were even a few of Jacob in pig-tails, much to my sick pleasure. A fit of giggles escaped from me as I examined each one in detail. At least Jacob looked amused in each of the pictures, instead of being incredibly grumpy. He was smiling in all of them. "Alice," I said, my voice laden with a very impressed tone. "You are truly incredible."

Alice grinned, twisting a lock of hair in her fingers. "It was nothing, really. He has really pretty hair. It was fun." She closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. Taking my hand, she lead me to the door. "Everyone is almost ready to go now," she explained. I nodded as she closed her eyes, touching her temples in light concentration. "It's going to be a boys versus girls game," she stated, opening her eyes. They were filled with mischief, and she wiggled her eyebrows. "I'd say we're going to annihilate them, but that would be an understatement." She paused, sighing. "Well, maybe not _annihilate_ them, but we're going to kick some serious ass." I shrugged, glancing over my shoulder just in time to see everyone making their way into the living room.

"Works for me." I winked, opening the door. "Lead the way, Alice." She did not need much more encouragement than that. Alice bounded out the door, leaping down to the ground, her feet never touching the stairs. I perched on the railing surrounding the deck momentarily, before springing forward and breaking into a run. It was a feeling that I never thought I'd ever be able to put into words that would justify it. I felt pure and utter freedom when I ran, a grace flowing through me that I had never experienced as a human. It was exhilarating and completely calming at the same time.

Moments later, we hit the tree line at top speed. Leaves exploded off of their branches as we ran through the first bit of underbrush that protected the forest like a wall. A distinctive ripping sound could be heard, and a howl tore through the cool air. Moments later, Jacob came up beside me. His mouth was open in what I imagine was a grin, his tongue hanging out as he bounded over any obstacles in his path. I threw him a wink, and he flung his head back, letting another howl loose. Emmett answered the call playfully, leaping up to the tree branches above us. He bounded across the branches, swinging on them when necessary. Jacob barked, his tongue lolling out again. I snorted and grinned, continuing on my path.

Emmett had been the most ready to make friends with Jacob at first, simply because he had someone new to run with. They had been on several hunting trips together, and could often be found sitting in Jacob's room, talking about whatever came to mind. Emmett had even convinced Rosalie to try to be on friendly terms with him. She agreed to it quite readily, surprisingly enough, even though she wasn't happy about having "a dirty mutt smelling up the house". She seemed interested in him, though, when it was time to talk cars. Eventually, everyone had warmed up to him enough to get along, which was a huge relief in my eyes.

I bounded up to where Jacob was now running, setting my pace to match his. I grinned as I turned to look at him. "So, Jake," I said, my voice casual and nonchalant. "Did you have fun playing beauty parlor with Alice?" I could hear her snicker from behind us, like a babbling brook. Jacob growled, his face contorting into what I imagined was a scowl. "The picture's were lovely." An indignant puff of air escaped from his snout as he ran, and he dodged to the side to miss a tree. He barked, and growled again. "Awww, don't be grumpy, Jake. You were really pretty, I promise." His dark eyes rolled back, and I laughed. He was so easy to tease. It seemed that my laughter broke his tension, and his wolfish grin came back to his face. He reached over and nudged me with his nose, and I patted his shoulder. He was such a sweetie when he wanted to be.

Suddenly, Alice darted past me, her tiny figure disappearing through some particularly thick underbrush. Jasper flew by me, following her, and I pushed myself a little harder to pick my speed up. The leaves exploded off of their branches again, and a moment later, I was in the clearing. I was impressed with it; it was much bigger than the one in Forks, and drier too (then again, ANYWHERE was drier than Forks). Alice and Jasper were already moving large boulders around for what I soon realized were to be the bases. They were impossibly far apart from one another. Emmett stood beside me, resting his elbow on my shoulder. "So, what do you think of the field, Squirt?" Lately, he had taken on the hobby of thinking of new nicknames that poked fun at my stature every time I saw him. It was not my favourite hobby of his, to say the very least.

"I think it's huge, Behemoth." Two could play at that game.

He grinned, punching me lightly on the shoulder. "You're catching on now." He looked out on the field again, his expression thoughtful, as though he were deliberating something very important. "Girls versus boys!" he announced, grinning at me. "Ready to get spanked?"

I rolled my eyes, snorting. "Emmett, I could kick your butt any time, any place, anywhere." A dark smile came onto his face, and he tackled me to the ground. Huge hands pinned my arms to the earth, using such force that I would have been permanently bruised if I had still been human. A growl rumbled in my belly and rolled off my tongue as a violent snarl. I ripped one arm from his grasp and pushed against his chest to get some leverage. Tossing my feet toward my head, I rolled backward, taking Emmett with me. My hands flew to his wrists, pressing them into the cold ground. He frowned, and I began to remove some of the pressure on his wrists. Much to my dismay, he took the opportunity to sit up and toss me onto his back. My arms wrapped around his neck, and he chuckled. Suddenly, we dropped backward, and I was pinned beneath him.

"Rule number one: never let your guard down." he grunted, deftly grabbing one of my legs. He held it tightly, pinning me on an awkward angle that was quite painful in it's own respect. Somehow, my hand made it to his arm, my nails dragging down the pale flesh. There was a terrible screeching sound, like metal being torn apart. Emmett howled, a wild grin on his face. Just as we started to move again, a voice broke through our fight.

"Save it, guys. We're here to play ball, not kick the crap out of a sibling." Edward was watching us with a grin on his face, his arms crossed. Emmett laughed, letting go of my leg. I released his arm, and we both pulled ourselves to our feet. Emmett took a moment to examine his arm. There were four, perfectly neat gouges running down the arm I had scratched.

"Not too bad, Bella. If I were human, that would have caused some damage. If I were human," he emphasized. I rolled my eyes. I didn't think Emmett would ever admit it if I fought better than he did.

Carlisle whistled, calling us all to order. The girls were up to bat first, and Rosalie had been elected to take the first swings for the team. She sauntered up to the plate, tapping the bat against her sneakers before setting up. She looked vividly concentrated. Jasper pitched the ball with a blinding speed, and it whizzed past her. Strike one. She huffed, rolling her neck as she focused. The ball whipped past her again. Strike two. I sucked in a breath of air, holding it. Suddenly, there was a resounding _crack!_ and Rosalie took off in a blur. I saw Jacob take off into the woods, still a wolf. There was silence, and then a muffled howl. Jacob came trotting out of the trees with the ball held gingerly between his teeth. His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth, and Emmett and Edward's hands connected in a bone-shattering high five. Rosalie skittered to a stop, realizing that she was out. Her eyes narrowed, and she pursed her lips. Jake trotted over to her, batting his eyes. She sighed, her eyes softening only slightly. "Good catch, dog." It sounded painful for Rosalie to compliment Jacob. A snuffling sound was coming from Jacob, and his eyes were crinkled up. I giggled as I realized he was laughing. He returned the ball to Jasper, and then bounded back to his place in the field.

Next up to bat was Esme. I had not seen her play last time, and so I interested to see how she did. She did not disappoint. Jasper's hand was a blur as he pitched the ball, and, to my surprise, Esme swung out suddenly to connect the bat with the ball. A resonant _boom___echoed in the clearing, and the ball flew into the woods. I saw Carlisle dart after it, and I held my breath again. Esme was incredibly elegant as she ran around the field, her golden hair flaring out behind her. I heard Emmett groan when Carlisle walked out of the woods, shaking his head. "Double, as it seems," he said, reluctant to admit to it. Esme flashed a brilliant smile, and the game continued.

It was my turn, and I picked the bat up. I tossed it from hand to hand for a moment in an attempt to get a feel for it. Sighing, I held it up and took my stance. The boys grinned impishly from the field, and my eyes narrowed. Emmett's face was taunting, and I knew he was waiting for me to do something clumsy. My shoulders squared as I watched Jasper's hand closely. It flashed forward, and I instinctively swung the bat. The two objects connected with a satisfying sound, and I dropped the bat. I knew I was going to have to push myself to get to at least first base before they had the ball. My feet were a blur against the ground, and I was feeling quite pleased with myself. However, upon hearing Emmett's hoots of pleasure, I knew that my run was over. I slowed down, looking over at him. He stood at the edge of the woods, ball in his hand, a smug smile on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him, and began walking out onto the field to take a spot. This meant war.

The following innings were eventful, and the hours passed quickly. The boys each brought two runs in, which gave them a total of ten. However, the girls were slightly more successful. Rosalie and Esme each pulled in two runs, while Alice brought two home runs and a grand slam into the mix (according to her, she was on fire). I got lucky and pulled in a run of my own, bringing the girls to a grand total of eleven. The boys were not at all pleased that they were losing to us. Carlisle was the most civil of them, but still obviously bitter. Rosalie and Emmett got in an argument over a call, and Rosalie managed to land a solid blow to Emmett's jaw. He then proceeded to pick her up and hurl her at third base with enough force to shatter the rock. Edward and Carlisle had to rip them away from one another, lest they ripped each other into tiny pieces. Alice also got into a screaming match with Edward, which, to say the least, was not very pretty. When you looked at Alice, you would never guess that such a terrifying snarl could come from her. It had even Jacob cowering, his muscles twitching nervously.

We were about eight hours into the game when a cool wind blew into the field. I turned for a moment, letting it toss my hair behind me. The gusts of air had the most tantalizing scent floating along with them. I licked my lips, opening my eyes to wait for the play to start. It seemed that no one else noticed it for the moment, and so I watched for the pitch. However, not a minute later, the wind picked up again, and my eyes widened. My nose twitched, and I turned on my heel toward the scent. I was suddenly ferociously hungry. Without thinking, I took off toward the woods. "Bella!" Jasper's voice broke through the wind rushing past my ears, but I kept running. I heard footsteps behind me, people calling my name, but it did not stop me. The smell was becoming stronger and stronger, and I thirsted for it. The stronger it got, the more I could pick up about it. My throat burned, and I knew what I was chasing: human blood.

I snarled, desperate for the taste. Nothing had ever smelled so good. All I wanted to do was find the unsuspecting tourist and make a lovely little meal out of them. It sounded like a good plan to me. I could still hear the footsteps behind me, and the voices calling my name over and over. I groaned audibly. This was wrong. I shouldn't be hunting people. I didn't want to hurt them. What about their family, their friends? Did they have children, grand-children, aunts, uncles, mothers, fathers? How could I take someone away from that unwillingly? I had to stop, no matter what the cost. Against the will of my thirst, I drove my heels into the ground, skidding to a stop. I dropped to the ground, my body quivering with my dire need to taste human blood. My body was crushed into the ground as someone leapt onto me. I groaned again, willing myself to stay down.

"I have her! Edward, I have her!" Esme's voice rang out in the cool afternoon air. My body shuddered violently as a hand touched my hair. "Hush, Bella..." she whispered, her voice like a lullaby. Esme's hand rubbed soothing circles on my shoulder as another shudder ran through my body. I hated feeling so helpless... More voices surrounded me, but Esme did not move from her place. I swallowed hard against the dryness, against the burning that was scorching my throat. The ground was cool against my cheek, mildly damp. I buried my nose in the hollow my arms had created, inhaling the musky, earthy scent of the dirt below me. I set my concentration on breathing, trying to get rid of the bloodlust I felt.

I stopped moving after a long ten minutes. The only sound in the woods was my breathing, now steady and slow. Tiny tremors rocked my body from time to time, and I closed my eyes. Esme finally stood up, and Edward sat down beside me. Esme whispered to him as I rested my head on my hands. "I tried to calm her down, but she was so worked up that she barely listened. I stopped trying after the first few seconds, and let her ride it out. She seems to have handled it on her own..." Her voice was mildly confused, almost sad that she hadn't been able to help as much as she would have liked. "The strange thing was, she stopped before I could get to her."

"On her own?" came Edward's sweet, melodic voice. Goosebumps formed on my skin in response to the glorious sound. How I loved to hear his voice...

"All on her own. She just dug her heels in a stopped, just like that. I've never seen a newborn do that, not in all my years."

"Nor have I..." Edward muttered. I could hear Esme's soft footsteps moving away from me to join the others in conversation. I sighed, squinting my eyes as I sniffed the air. My tongue darted out to taste it. Nothing. It was gone. The temptation was gone. I sucked in a breath, exhaling slowly. "Bella," said Edward, his voice cautious. I began to wonder if he was thinking about the last time I had been exposed to the scent of human blood. What a hideous time that had been... "Bella, darling, are you alright now?" I moaned as I rolled over, nodding my head.

"I'm okay," I replied, sucking in another shaky breath.

"Did you... Did you stop on your own, Bella?" The question was fine, but it was the tone that bugged me. It was as if he didn't believe that I had the willpower to stop myself from devouring people. In reality, I knew I shouldn't, but I shrugged it off. I had done it, and that was all that mattered.

"Yeah..." I said, swallowing against the now smouldering feeling in my throat. My tongue darted out to wet my lips before I spoke again. "I just started thinking about whether or not they had family, and then I didn't want to take that from them, just in case they did. So I just decided to stop. Then Esme tackled me, and the deal was all sealed up."

"Amazing..." he muttered under his breath. "Absolutely amazing..." His lips found mine, and I pressed against him eagerly. When he pulled away, he smiled the half smile that sent shivers down my spine. "You are so astounding, did you know that? We've never seen anyone do that, ever."

I shrugged sitting up and trying to shake the last of the fog from my brain. "Well, I am supposedly damaged in the mental department, if you'll recall the Volturis' experiment with me not too long ago. Maybe I was dropped on my head as a child." Edward could only grin at me as he helped me up. I looked around me at the faces of my family, and suddenly wished that I could disappear. I shied away from their faces, the eyes that watched me warily, worried sick. I closed my eyes, wishing that I could just be invisible.

There was a sudden gasp, and my eyes snapped wide open. I let my own gasp escape at what I saw before me. My body was hanging limp in Edward's arms, my family gathered around me. Even more shock set in as I realized that I wasn't in my body. My breathing picked up as a hyperventilation fit started. What was happening? Esme's hand covered her mouth, her eyes wide with shock and fear. Carlisle was checking for vitals that he knew he wouldn't find, trying to wake me somehow. Jasper and Alice were frowning worriedly, Alice's lower lip trembling softly. Rosalie was in Emmett's arms, matching expressions of fear written all over their faces. Jacob's ears were pressed to his head, whimpers escaping from his mouth. And Edward looked the most frightened of them all. His features were contorted with surprise and fear as I lay motionless in his arms. My angel was in pain.

I reached out to him, pushing a strand of hair out of his face. He jumped suddenly, dropping my body (much to the protest of Esme), and kneeling into a crouch. A growl tore from his throat as his eyes searched eagerly for some unseen being. My eyes widened again, and I realized that no one could see me. I gazed at my translucent hand, and moved to touch my body. I felt a tug in the back of my head, and when I opened my eyes, I was back in my body. Everyone stopped, no one bothering to breathe as I stood up. I stared at Edward in shock, my mouth open. "What just happened?"

--

A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUN!! I hope you all enjoyed the super long chapter. It was eleven pages long and took eight hours. Hope to hear from you all soon! Cookies are available at the door. LOOOOVE. PS: This is the last chapter for the next two weeks. See you all soon!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Out Of Sight And Mind?

A/N: SURPRISE!! Yay! I'm on a small trip during my vacation, and I have wireless access, so I decided to get some stuff up. New chapter! Hope you all enjoy it, and thank you so much for sticking with me, even after a week of nothing! I'll post again when I get back next week! LOOOOOOVE.

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's books. I only wish I did.

.--. .--. .--. .--. .--.

**Thirteen: Out Of Sight And Mind?**

My mouth hung wide open. I was in complete and utter shock over what had just occurred. I looked down at my body, hands roaming across it, making sure everything that was supposed to be there was completely intact. My fingers ran over my arms, torso, legs, face... Anything attached to me was fair game. After a moment of examination, I was satisfied that I was completely there. But I hadn't been _completely_ there only moments before, had I? Some part of me had come loose. Some part of me had separated from the others. Or had I really stayed intact the entire time? Had I really passed out and had some kind of dream? A hallucination? Could vampires pass out? Questions swirled around in my mind, and I shook my head, trying to sort things out one at a time, trying to think logically. But, as it seemed, no amount of shaking could straighten things out, nor did any amount of logic seemed to fit. I was amazingly confused.

Edward reached out to touch my face, and I shivered. He stroked the skin on my cheek, his eyes still wide and full of shock. His topaz eyes seemed to examine me, taking everything in at once. He stood defensively, ready to catch me again at the drop of a hat. "Bella, are you alright?" My mouth opened, lips forming different shapes. I searched my brain for words, but nothing came out. Any of the words did manage to land on my tongue did not seem as though they could form a proper explanation. As far as I was concerned, I didn't have one. Edward's eyes finally caught mine again, and I stared into them. A frown caused his flawless face to crease in worry. He crossed the short distance between us and swept me up into his arms. Cool lips pressed against my forehead. It was not until I placed my hand on his chest that I understood the reason he had scooped me up: I was shaking like a leaf.

"What happened?" I repeated, my voice timid and soft.

"Edward, let's bring her home to rest. We'll address it later." I had not noticed Carlisle appear at Edward's side, and it almost surprised me to see him there so suddenly. I curled into Edward's chest again, closing my eyes. I pressed my lips against his shirt, still trembling. His fingers tangled in my hair, weaving in and out of the wavy locks before smoothing them down again. It was strangely soothing. It still, however, felt like there were electric currents running through my veins, jolting me unexpectedly here and there. I was afraid, and that fear was coursing through my veins at record speed.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"I don't know, darling. But we'll figure it out. We'll find out what happened just now. It'll be alright." His voice was mesmerizing, sweet as honey and very convincing. I was sure that even if he had been lying, I would have believed him without another question. I opened my eyes for only a moment, just to look up at him again. He was looking down at me, his hair hanging over his face, eyes smoldering with an intensity that only a husband could have for his wife. It was an intensity that was only present when he feared for her. It worried me more than a little bit. I reached up and pushed the hair from his face. Upon feeling my touch, he froze. I stopped breathing immediately, my hand returning to my chest. Had I done something wrong? He hadn't frozen like that since I was human. It wasn't like I was crossing lines that I hadn't already desecrated. However, as quickly as he had frozen, he began to move again. I sucked in a lungful of air, relieved. Maybe it had just been out of habit? A voice in the back of my mind reminded me how unlikely it was. Sighing, I curled back into his chest, allowing myself to drift into an empty area of my mind, free of thoughts or worries. I figured that it was easier to not think at this point; I knew my imagination would run away and create the most horrifying worst-case scenarios if I didn't keep a very, very close eye on it.

It seemed like only minutes later that we arrived at the house again. Jacob had promised to meet us at the house, as he had needed to change back into some clothes. In the end, he beat us there and was sitting on the porch when we arrived. "Bells? How're'ya feelin'? You look like hell." His hair was roughed up from the wind, the edges of his pants and shirt tattered. Alice wouldn't be too pleased that he hadn't been too delicate with his new clothes. I was sure that it was going to earn him another couple of hours playing beauty salon with Alice. He was sure to be pleased about that. Ecstatic, really. I was positive that I wanted to be there to see every minute of it. More than likely, I would take part in it; what could be more satisfying for a girl than to do her best friend's hair and nails? Plans began to form in my head, and images of Jacob with curlers and pink bows in his hair began to circulate. I knew that I would have to tell Alice about my ideas a little later. I then realized that I hadn't answered his question yet. Then again, it only took me a moment to think of a million things now. I had probably been absent from the conversation for less than a second, at the very most. I blinked, as if computing his question, and then looked up into his dark eyes.

A laugh escaped from my lips, and I smiled weakly. "I feel like hell, too." Admittedly, I did feel pretty terrible. My head was pounding, and I had started to feel nauseous on the way home. It had been a wonder thus far that I hadn't puked all over my beloved husband. I knew he wouldn't really appreciate that one all so much. My hands still had not stopped trembling since they started in the woods, and for the first time since I had undergone my three days of hell, I felt like I was cold. Edward's hand smoothed my hair back as he gazed down at me. His eyes were smoldering, shimmering like polished topaz. His face was the depiction of devotion and perfect love, although I knew all too well that he was spazzing out on the inside. Jake, however, did not seem as worried, and if he was as upset as I knew Edward was, he was doing a much better job of hiding it from me.

Jacob snorted, "You should see your hair. I am no longer the one that Alice needs to play dress-up with-" Alice replied to this with an exaggerated cough and a frown. It was quite obvious that she was not ready to stop playing with Jacob so soon. Jake cleared his throat, continuing, "It looks like you have a colony of rodents living in there." I rolled my eyes, grimacing when my hand reached up to touch it. My soft locks were knotty and gnarled from blowing in the wind. Perfect. "Get some rest then, Bella. Maybe sports still aren't your thing." He grinned wolfishly. "At least you'd never have to fake sick during gym ever again to avoid bruising your ass." I recalled all too well the times that he had teased me about the bruises I received from gym class back in Forks. He still made fun of me for the bruise I had gotten from playing badminton. I had fallen back so hard that the bruise that had formed as a result kept me from sitting for a week. With a wink, he disappeared through the doors to the house. Back to his room, no doubt.

Edward slipped through the doors easily, even with me in his arms. He walked to the bedroom, nudging the door open with his foot. The door slid open noiselessly, revealing the pale walls of our room. He walked over to the curtains and shut them, in spite of the fact it was already a dark day. Placing me on the bed, he pulled back the covers and tucked me under them. His large hands fluffed up my pillow as I studied his face. Edward smiled, but his eyes were absent, his thoughts in other places. His mind was probably attempting to sort out the string of events that had occurred today. My hands wriggled out from under the blankets, reaching up and cradling his face between my hands. Gently, I tugged him down, pressing my lips to his. They were cool, but pleasantly so against mine. There was almost no temperature difference between us anymore; it was so nice to not have to worry about freezing to death whenever I was in his arms now. I pushed him back gently, patting his cheek. "I love you."

A weak, anxious smile came onto his face. "I love you, too, Bella."

I frowned at the smile, my fingers moving to trace his lips. "Please don't worry about me, Edward. I'm sure it was nothing. We can handle whatever comes at us. We've handled the impossible before," I reminded him, tapping his nose with my finger. "Therefore, this should be a piece of cake." This time, a happier smile made its way onto his lips. "That's much better," I cooed, sitting up slightly to kiss him again. Edward smiled into the kiss, and I smiled back. This was the man I knew and loved so very much.

Suddenly, much to my dismay, his lips pulled away from mine. My frustrations were lifted, however, when he lay down on the bed beside me. Edward cradled my neck as his lips trailed over my jaw. A trail of fire was left wherever his skin touched mine, and I felt a familiar tightening in my belly. My fingers tugged at his shirt, balling the loose material in my fists. He continued his ministrations down my neck, pausing to pay particular attention to certain areas that caused me to sigh or fidget. He was far too good at what he did. It just wasn't fair that he could disable me with the lightest touch. His lips finally found their way back to mine, and I tangled my fingers in his hair. He really was good at everything.

Grinning, my hands drifted down to his chest. He raised an eyebrow, and I rolled my eyes. Giving him a gentle push away, I winked at him. As crappy as I felt, I knew I needed to make him at least think that I wasn't suffering at that point. "Go figure out what happened to me. I need a rest, I think. Just a little rest is all I need." As hard as he tried to look more at ease now, the worry lines were still etched into his porcelain skin, as if they were to be there permanently. I hadn't seen him so upset since he had bitten me, and I was sure that turning me was a bigger deal than my passing out and hallucinating. Even though vampires never did either, as far as I knew... Edward stroked my cheek, his eyes studying mine intently, as if when he came back, I might not be there. I frowned, shaking my head. "Don't worry, Edward. What's the worst that could happen?" He opened his mouth to answer, but I swiftly covered his mouth with my hand. "Hush. Now _go_. I'm not going to disappear anywhere. I'll be here when you come back."

Edward sighed, touching my lips. And then he was gone. I lay in bed for only about a minute before I got restless. I rolled over onto my stomach to study the sheets. They were made of black satin, a wedding gift from Alice and Rosalie. They were my favourite set of sheets, and they were oh so luxuriously soft. I examined a good square metre of it before I was done, checking each and every stitch. It was unbelievably intricate in nature, and I searched relentlessly for a flaw. Of course, I didn't find any flaws, which was pleasing, considering I was sure that the sheets had cost a fortune. When I had finished, I was more than dismayed when I realized that my examination had only lasted a few minutes. I rolled onto my back again, staring up at the white ceiling. I was going to go insane if I didn't do something. As much as my head hurt, and as violently ill as I felt, I didn't want to stay in one place.

I sat up in my bed, trying to decide what I wanted to do and where I wanted to be while I was confined in my room. In the end, I hopped off of the bed and walked over to the window to take a look outside. The ocean always seemed to calm me down, to take away any of the worries or insecurities that I was feeling in any given moment. White-capped waves were crashing onto the shore and cliffs. The water that broke on the cliffs sent sprays high into the air, some making it all the way to the top. In the distance, I could see gulls flying over the surf, their cries as clear in my ears as if I were standing beside them. My head began to throb again, and I walked away from the window, trying to ignore it. I could hear voices from down the hall, people discussing something, and in very exasperated tones at that. I would have bet the entire Cullen family fortune that they were talking about me. I took a seat on the chair, my legs bouncing up and down, too restless to stay in one place. What was happening to me?

I began to think about one month that had probably been the worst of my childhood. I snorted, finding it appropriate in the way that it had almost mirrored this situation. I had been getting headaches and high fevers for about a week, and Renee finally had to take me to the hospital. I spent another week there hooked up to an IV while they tried to figure out what was making me so sick. I had been seven, and scared witless. Perhaps that was why I'm still so terrified of needles even now; while in the hospital, after a while, one more needle had just meant one more set of empty results. One would think that so many needles would cure me of my fear, but it had not been the case. I was one strange kid. Maybe I was brain-damaged. It would definitely explain a lot of things...

Edward's voice was suddenly raised down the hall, followed by Jacob's. Carlisle's followed soon after, defensive in tone. A snarl tore from someone's lips, and I heard something shatter. I winced, throwing myself back on the bed. The voices continued, obviously in the middle of some sort of heated argument. More shouts echoed down the hallway and squeezed through the nooks and crannies between the rooms. I tried my best to not hear what they were saying, to ignore their angry voices. I was afraid to hear what they had to say. I pulled the pillow over my head, trying to block out the sounds. My headache was beginning to fade now, as was my nausea, and I didn't want it to come back

A string of profanities escaped my mouth when I found that the pillow did nothing to block out the voices in the other room. Throwing the pillow back on the bed, I sighed. If I couldn't block them out, then I would prefer to be there while they were arguing about me. Knowing that it was not possible, I lay there, deciphering the garbled and muffled voices to form coherent sentences with ease. Still, I was frustrated. It was pointless to deny it: I didn't want to just _hear_ them: I wanted to _see_ them.

Suddenly, I stopped. Was it possible? Could I see them, hear them, without being seen? I frowned in thought, wetting my lips with my tongue. Earlier this afternoon, I had wished I were invisible, and suddenly, I had been. Or was there another explanation entirely? Had I passed out and had some sort of freakishly realistic hallucination? I sat up straight, deciding to test the theory. If I concentrated really hard, could I change something about myself? It would probably be better to start with something small. Something very small. Concentrating as hard as I could, I stared at my hand, willing it to turn blue. Nothing. Purple? Still nothing. Pink? To my dismay, absolutely nothing happened. I crossed my arms, upset that I had no results to speak of. I really was going out of my mind. It was upsetting. After three days of excruciating pain to become immortal, I had to spend forever as a nut-bar vampire. Beautiful.

The voices were still raised in one of the rooms down the hall, and I sighed. I'd just have to settle with listening to the voices from where I was. Again. I frowned, disappointed that I wouldn't be able to see them. It wasn't the same to simply hear something as opposed to seeing _and_ hearing it. I closed my eyes, the want I felt to be able to see them gnawing in my belly. My brows furrowed deeper as I felt a draft, and I tossed my legs off of the bed to go close the window. As I reached for the lever, I realized that it was already closed. Strange. I made a mental note to mention the drafts to someone. I paused to hear the voices again, satisfied for a moment that they were still talking. It was better than nothing.

As I turned to go back to the bed, I stopped dead in my tracks. A strange gurgling, choking noise escaped from my throat, my eyes popping open as wide as saucers. I was lying already lying on the bed. My eyes were closed, chest rising and falling with my breathing. The problem was that I was standing by the window. Wasn't I? What in the name of mercy was going on? My breathing started to race, a hyperventilation fit starting. I bent over, putting my head between my knees. Was I going totally bonkers? I wasn't asleep, but what I was seeing couldn't be real. I had to be going crazy, I had to be hallucinating. It wasn't possible to be in two places at once. It had to violate some law of the universe, didn't it? It wasn't possible for me to be here by the window _and_ in the bed. ... Was it?

As if the sun was rising, dawn broke in my mind. Could it be possible? Maybe... It was obvious that vampires could do things that should be completely impossible. Many of the vampires I knew had special powers. Could I do something special too? I inched over to the bed, unsure of if everything was suddenly going to fade away. Whatever was happening right now, I didn't want it to stop. This was far too interesting to leave right now. My translucent hand reached out in front of me, and I let my hand down slowly to touch the cheek of my tangible counterpart. I wanted to touch her, to see if she was real. I wanted her to wake up. The Bella-on-the-bed's eyes snapped open. She gasped in shock, reaching out to me with a pale hand. For the sake of my body's sanity, I prayed that she couldn't touch me. Thankfully, her hand passed through me with a strange whoosh feeling. She gasped again, her eyes widening. "Holy crap, Bella."

My eyes widened violently. I could see me? Shit. Shit shit. "Bella?" I said slowly. I had to be losing my mind. I was talking to myself. Insanity: two points. Special powers: one point. Insanity for the win. "Can you see me?"

My body on the bed nodded. "Yeah. You're see-through. It's strange. Seeing myself all translucent-like, I mean." Her hand passed through my arm this time, as if she were testing it. I completely agreed with her statement.

"Tell me about it." I paused, thinking carefully. "Maybe we're crazy. After all, we _are_ talking to ourselves."

"Further proof that we were dropped on our heads as children," she added with a grin, her voice teasing. Strangely enough, I had been thinking exactly that.

"No kidding." My hand gingerly reached out again, fingers splayed out. Bella reached her hand up, too, splaying her fingers. I wanted to make contact again. That was the only way this could seem real. I concentrated as hard as I could, and it seemed that it helped. As if someone were answering my prayers, my hand came to a stop when it hit hers at just the right moment. My eyes widened significantly, as did the eyes of my other self on the bed. "This," I said, gulping. "Is retarded." My counterpart nodded.

Suddenly, the doorknob turned, and both of our eyes shot to the door. We had been so wrapped up in what was happening that we hadn't heard anyone coming. Edward entered the room, and Bella and I both let out a sigh. How perfect he was... I suddenly realized that there were two Bellas in the room, something Edward would probably panic over. I ducked, glancing over at Bella. Then I realized that it was my turn to panic: Bella still looked as though she were reaching out to me. As if she could hear my thoughts, Bella stretched out her other arm, making it look as though she were shaking off the stiffness in her body. "Bella, love, are you talking to someone?" That was strange. I hadn't ducked until after he had come into the room...

Bella's eyes widened, her lips pushing outward. "Nope, just me in here."

I inched over to the side of the bed, peering around the corner. Edward frowned, but looked somewhat relieved. "Oh," he said, his voice pleased now. "I thought I heard... Never mind. Just rest. I'll be back." Bella blew him a kiss, bringing the most beautiful crooked smile onto his lips. Shivers ran down my spine. The boy was amazing when he smiled. The door closed, and Bella's mouth dropped open.

"He didn't see me," I stated, letting out a puff of air as I got up from my hiding place. "Even before I had ducked, he didn't see me."

Bella nodded in agreement, "It's very strange, isn't it? I mean, if I can see you, why can't he?" I shrugged, staring down at my hands in wonder. I was translucent, but still retained all of my colour. Interesting...

I reached out to Bella, wanting to test another theory. This time, I didn't want to touch her. My hand passed through her without any resistance. Bella was sitting on the bed, smiling. Her eyes gleamed again, full of pleasure that she possibly knew something I didn't. I frowned. "You know something I don't." It wasn't a question.

Bella grinned, nodding. "I think so. This is your power, Bella."

"Our power," I corrected. It was exactly what I had in mind. "But how do we exist separately. Does that mean we're schizophrenic or something. Not that I'm complaining at this point, but yeah. I don't fully understand..." My lips pressed together in thought. This was certainly the most confusing thing I had ever faced. I didn't understand how I could be in two places at once and still have two parts act at the same time.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll figure it out. In the meantime, go check in the other room. I'd wager we both want to know what they're talking about." I nodded, smiling. I really _did_ want to know what they were talking about. Bella lay down on the bed again, returning to her motionless state. I knew I had to figure out why there were two of me now. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. There was a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach, however, that I wasn't exactly two people. Maybe I was still one whole person, just split into two places. Was that even possible? Then again, she _had_ been doing and saying everything that had been on my mind in those moments that we were talking. Was I controlling her actions, her words? It was certainly more settling to think that I was in full control of my body while I was out of it, rather than having someone new in my body.

I ignored the confusion, however, and walked over to the door. Without thinking, I reached for the handle. When my hand passed through it, I tumbled forward unexpectedly, rolling through the door. A string of explicatives slid from between my lips as I picked myself up. It then occurred to me that, perhaps, if I wasn't concentrating on being able to physically touch something, I could pass through it. This included bodies _and_ objects. An interesting thought, to say the least. Standing up straight, I decided to test it out. My lips pursed in concentration as I reached out to touch the wall. My hand came in contact with the cool plaster the moment it should have. Excellent. Next, I concentrated on letting my arm pass through the wall. I gasped when half of my arm disappeared through the wall. I pulled it back, examining it before trying again. The same results. Now this was something I could have fun with.

After a few more minutes of experimenting with my new powers, I slid down the hall as silently as I could. I came to an abrupt halt when I passed the door of Carlisle's study. Frustrated, angry voices were coming from within, and I knew immediately that I had found the source of the conversation I wanted to hear. I heard a glass shatter against one of the walls, followed by more angry words. "There's something happening to her, Carlisle. It's not normal. It's not natural." Edward's voice was rough, very uncharacteristic of my husband. Carlisle began to say something, but Jasper cut him off quickly.

"Edward, Bella _isn't_ a normal vampire! Hasn't that already been made obvious? She's shown more self-control than any other newborn I have ever witnessed, and she's immune for some unknown reason to any of the mental powers anyone we've come across. On top of that, she dropped to the ground, unconscious, in the woods for no particular reason, and then woke up as if nothing had happened!" This was Jasper's voice, the loudest so far. It was likely he was the closest to the door at this point.

A throaty growl shook the room, and I winced. "Don't you _dare_ suggest there is something wrong with her, Jasper," spat Alice. It surprised me that Alice was challenging Jasper, of all people. She rarely disputed anything with him. "We've known for a long time that she would be different, but just because things are happening to her that we've never seen before doesn't mean she's defective." My eyes widened at the tone in her voice: Alice was positively venomous.

Voices lowered now, speaking quickly, passionately. It was not difficult to hear through the walls, even though the words were quite muffled, but I wanted to be there. I took a deep breath, reaching out before me. It was time to find out if I could do things without being seen.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Solve The Puzzle

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Here is number fourteen for you, inspired by **The Meg and Dia Band**'s **Monster**, as well as **Hide and Seek** by **Imogen Heap**. Both are awesome songs, so check them out. LOOOOVE.

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's books. I only wish I did.

.--. .--. .--. .--. .--.

**Chapter Fourteen: Solve The Puzzle**

It was as if hundreds of feathers were tickling my body as I passed through the wall. I navigated my way over to a clear spot in the room as silently as I could. It was better if I didn't disturb anyone at this point, and vice versa. There were no gasps of shock, nor fingers pointing at me in surprise, and that was satisfying. My invisibility (for lack of a better description at the moment) seemed to be holding up well enough. I settled into a secluded corner of the room, preparing to take in whatever came next.

Carlisle's study was much different than the rest of the house, as well as the old house. Instead of the white paint that covered the walls of many of the other rooms in the house, the study was painted in a deep blue. Silver accents caught the light in the room, sending shimmering light flying across the room, dazzling all those in its path. Two of the four walls in the room were covered with bookshelves. The shelves were stocked with at least one thousand books. Within the books were hundreds of topics, from medical information to travel destinations. At least fifty of the books looked to be more than a hundred years old, most likely volumes that Carlisle had travelled with in his lifetime. On the wall that featured the door, many paintings hung proudly. I could recall Edward telling me their stories, although the memory was slightly fuzzy. Making a mental note to ask Edward or Carlisle to tell me the stories again, I tuned into the conversation.

Jasper hissed, a low and menacing sound, followed by the hiss of everyone else in the room. The man could work a crowd, to say the very least. "I don't mean she's defective, Alice. But there is something different about her. Something we don't understand, and if we don't understand it soon, something could happen. Something we don't know how to handle." An uncomfortable silence fell over the room, and everyone seemed to fidget uncomfortably.

I was surprised to see every member of the household present in the large room. Carlisle sat on the corner of his desk, arms crossed with Esme by his side. Worry lines creased her ivory skin as she frowned at the situation. Rosalie was perched on the edge of a chair, wringing her hands together. Emmett paced not too far away, his face blank and unreadable. Alice and Jasper stood on opposite sides of the room, wearing matching frowns. Their eyes were locked together, but neither had a hostile gaze. I cocked my head to one side in awe. Even if they argued, they could still look at one another with complete and utter adoration.

The two most nervous faces in the room, however, belonged to Jacob and Edward. Jake sat near the middle of the room on the floor, his fingers anxiously playing with the tassels on a rug. His face was serious, his eyes blank. The playful smile that was on his face earlier had disappeared, replaced by a grimace. Instead of commenting with playful banter, as I knew he often did in tense situations, he was silent. I was shocked: Jacob Black was stressed out. My breathing caught in my throat as a lump of fear crept up my throat; nothing ever stressed Jacob out, and if it did, he never showed it. When he did show his stress or fear, now that was when one needed to start worrying.

Although Jake had shocked me, Edward put me in a state of horror. His features were contorted with pain, a new emotion crossing his face and changing his expression every few seconds. His skin was paler than usual, almost pasty white in colour. There was no colour under his eyes or in his cheeks. The texture looked dry and unpleasant. Even in the afternoon light, it was as if his skin only sparkled half-heartedly. His eyes had frozen over, the warm honey-coloured liquid turned to stone. He looked empty and absent, and this frightened me. I had the sudden urge to rush over to him and pull him into my arms. To tell him that I was going to be alright, and that I was fine. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, to run my fingers over his cheeks soothingly. I wanted to comfort my husband.

However, I choked this urge back, remembering that I was going to have to explain this slowly to everyone. Very slowly. To my dismay, I wasn't even positive of what was going on, although I did have hopes that this was my power. It was a comforting thing to think: I wasn't damaged. Or was I? Edward's voice broke the silence, and I looked over at him. His face was twisted up in pain and fear. "Carlisle, you don't think she's sick, do you? You don't think she's going to..." His sentence trailed off, but it was all too clear to everyone present what the next word would have been.

Die? Did Edward think I was going to die? The nerves in my body began to hum nervously. I raked through my brain, trying to find a story that I had been told by one of the Cullens that would fit the idea. Nothing came to mind, except for an eerie echo of Edward's voice. _"There aren't many ways you can kill a vampire,"_ he had said. _"The most effective is to tear us apart and burn everything."_ That was the most effective. Were there other ways to die too? Was what I was doing a death sentence?

Carlisle's voice broke the silence, his face grim. "I can't be sure, Edward..." A choked sob escaped from Esme, and the room quieted again. "As far as I have seen in my time, it is impossible. But then again..." Carlisle ran a hand through his hair, roughing it up as his hand moved to slide down the side of his face. "We all saw her drop. I suppose at this point, anything is possible." Another uneasy silence blanketed the room. Jacob made the only noise, still fidgeting with the rug. No one else was even bothering to breathe.

Rosalie cleared her throat, a surprisingly elegant sound. She moved from her perch on the table, her hands dropping to her side, "Let's move on to another topic. Her level of control, perhaps?" Jasper snarled, rolling his eyes.

"I don't understand it. Everything tells us that she should have killed those hikers long before we could have reached her. She should be blood thirsty for the first ten years of her life, for mercy's sake. It's not right!" He huffed, a low rumble audible in his throat. He too joined Emmett in pacing the floors of Carlisle's study. "I've seen more newborns than anyone. I know what they should look like, what they should act like. She's the complete opposite of-"

It was Edward's turn to snarl now, a guttural, threatening sound. He approached Jasper swiftly, their faces only inches apart when he stopped moving. A row of shiny, white teeth appeared from behind his lips as he growled, "And what is wrong with the way she acts, Jasper? If she's not a killing machine, should we not be absolutely ecstatic?" I swallowed hard, fidgeting restlessly for a moment; I never knew that a frustrated Edward could be such a huge turn-on.

Jasper's eyes narrowed and he, too, bared his teeth. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, Edward," he spat. "But it's not normal. I should feel the waves of thirst and malice rolling off of her, and all I can feel is sunshines and rainbows."

Two hands appeared between Edward and Jasper, pushing them apart. "That's all fine and dandy, kids, but it's not an answer. So back up before someone gets hurt, alright?" Alice's voice was even and stern, and I grinned. She would have made an amazing mother, very diplomatic.

Suddenly, Edward's eyes shot over to Jacob. He cocked his head to the side, a small smile coming on to his lips. "That's not a bad point, Jacob." There was a collective sigh in the room as Edward read the thoughts of Jacob.

"Mind sharing?" came Rosalie's voice, her lips thin as she pursed them tightly.

Jacob dropped the tassels on the rug, standing up swiftly with a grace that was astounding for him. I would have to tease him that Alice and I were rubbing off on him, later. That was one thing he probably wouldn't want to hear, and therefore, I would definitely have to suggest it. "Well, I'm not all so clever about all this vampire stuff, but I do have one idea. An explanation, of sorts?" Edward's grin widened as he read Jacob's thoughts again. "Maybe the reason she's so..." Jacob paused, as if he were searching for the proper word. "Humane is because she had so much time to think about this life. She even got to make the choice. She was prepared for what was supposed to be coming. She consciously made the decision to spend the rest of her days as a vampire, and a vegetarian at that." I grinned at the use of the term. We were _definitely_ rubbing off on him. "As far as I can understand, that's something that took a long time for any of you to come to terms with. But once you did, things started to become a little easier. Maybe because she chose to be one of you, she has a certain level of control that none of you did when you were her age."

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Edward asked, his voice eager. There was a familiar twinkle of hope in his eyes, and the sight sent a shot of heat through my body, warming my cold bones for a moment. There was the man I loved so very much.

Carlisle's lips were pursed, his brow wrinkled in thought. "I suppose that does make sense... Very perceptive on your part, Jacob," he added. The compliment caused Jacob's chest to puff up a fraction, obviously very proud of himself. "Anything is easier when you're prepared for it... Maybe this applies to switching to our lifestyle, as well."

"And now we've come full circle back to our original problem," came Emmett's sigh. "Bella's unconsciousness and Edward's spaz attack in the woods." He turned to Edward, his forehead creased slightly. "Honestly, bud, no one touched you. There was no one around you. Besides Bella, of course, but she was a bit preoccupied with being unconscious at that time..." His voice trailed off, the tone of his voice matter-of-fact.

"I felt what I felt, alright?"

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts. Maybe those baseballs I hit at you a few years back really did some damage."

Edward snarled, "It was one time, okay? Will you lay off it already?" Emmett simply grinned, putting his hands behind his back and whistling a tune innocently. It was blatantly obvious that he enjoyed Edward's frustration.

I sighed, deciding that it was time to throw my idea into the field. What was the worst thing that could happen, besides making each and every one of the Cullens, Hales, and Jacob go positively insane, and then have to live my life all by myself? Not too much, really. I slid through the room, avoiding everyone and everything, just in case. I made it through the wall without any issues, and began willing for my body to meet me at the door. When I walked into the room, much to my dismay, my body was still lying on the bed. I did not dwell on it for too long, sprinting over and nearly diving at myself. I wanted back into my body.

My eyes flew open a moment later, and I found myself lying on the bed. I was whole again. I sat up, flexing my fingers and toes, stretching each and every muscle. Everything seemed to be in good working order. My head, however, felt as though it might explode, and I thought I was about to toss my proverbial cookies all over my favourite sheets. If I was going to feel like this every time that I left my body, I would not be doing it very often. I moaned, trying to force down the feelings of pain and nausea. I had bigger fish to fry. My feet found the floor, and I padded over to the door silently. Millions of ways to explain my theory passed through my head, but not one was fool-proof. It was disheartening, to say the very least. I knew that my family had heard and seen some crazy things in their day, but I wondered if this was going to cross the line.

I opened the door to make my way into the hallway. The voices still rang clearly through the walls, and I could hear everyone firing off new ideas. I grinned for a moment, contemplating the reactions of each person. Emmett's was sure to be the most amusing. I stopped in front of the door, my hand rising to knock on it. Before I could do so, Alice opened the door, a smile on her face. "Bella has something to tell us," she announced to the rest of the room, her eyes never leaving my face. For some reason, I was stunned. My legs would not move forward. Alice tugged my arm gently, pulling me into function again.

All eyes were on me as I stood in the doorway, fidgeting nervously. I sucked in a breath, closing my eyes. This was a piece of cake, totally do-able, easy-peasy. Sadly, no amount of self-encouragement seemed to help. I sighed, opening my eyes to gaze around the room. I just had to come out and say it, no matter how bluntly it came out. "I think I've figured out something. I have a power." At this, Carlisle stood up from behind his desk, leaning forward on his hands in interest.

"What have you figured out about it, Bella?" he asked, his eyes burning with curiosity.

"It has to do with my passing out in the woods. I think I can... I can... I..." I sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "It's going to sound insane, but I think I can leave my body." The last sentence came out in a jumbled babble, but somehow, everyone seemed to catch what I had said. The room went quiet, and each of its occupants glanced at one another in curiosity and confusion.

Esme was the first to speak in the silent room. "What do you mean you can leave your body, darling?"

"I mean I can leave it. Like, my conscious self, or whatever it is. I can leave my body behind but still be in control of it, if I want to be. If I'm right, I can be in two places at once." My hands wrung together shyly, thumbs twiddling in a blur.

"I don't think that's possible, is it?" asked Jacob, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I mean, I've seen a lot of sci-fi in reality-"

Rosalie cut in, rolling her eyes. "Look at us."

Jacob grinned, "No kidding." He turned back to me, his eyes studying my face before he continued. "But that's like... Star Trek stuff. It should be impossible, shouldn't it?"

I shrugged, deciding that I needed to demonstrate. "Watch," I said simply, my voice quiet. I closed my eyes, hoping that I wasn't about to make myself look like an idiot. A sigh of relief escaped from my lips when I heard Edward snarl. When I opened my eyes, he was already at my body's side, holding it in his arms gingerly.

"Bella, Bella, love, wake up. Are you alright?"

I checked myself over, as if in response to his question. I also noticed that my headache and nausea had disappeared. It was a welcome perk. Edward repeated his question, and I sighed. A new thought came to mind, and I chewed the inside of my cheek as I contemplated it for a moment. If I could decide if I wanted to make physical contact with something or not, could I decide whether or not I wanted to be heard as well? I closed my eyes, concentrating on being heard. "I'm fine, Edward."

Eyes all over the room widened in shock. I grinned; they did hear me after all. I walked over to a bookshelf, pulling a book from it's place and opening it. A choked gasp came from Emmett, and I smiled. He never failed to deliver. "Carlisle, what the _hell_ is going on? Bella is unconscious, and yet we hear her talking, and there is a fucking _floating book_ over there."

"Language," Esme clucked at Emmett, glaring. Carlisle, however, could do nothing but grin.

"I guess Bella has found a power after all," he said, running a hand through his hair in surprise. "I don't know what else to say." Carlisle looked in my direction, his eyes curious. No one hungered for learning as Carlisle did. "Is there anything else, Bella?"

"I think so..." My body sat up in Edward's arms, and he gasped.

"You're alright." His voice was filled with relief.

"Obviously," my body said with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I called from the bookshelf. Edward dropped my body for a second time that day, my head hitting the floor with a thump.

My body sat up, rubbing the back of its head. She frowned at Edward, pouting. "You should really work on not dropping me. Really." Rosalie and Alice laughed, looking at one another.

"It's incredible," giggled Alice.

"Absolutely," muttered Rosalie, a grin on her face. "Can you even imagine all the things she could do with this?" A sly smile spread over her grin as she looked over at Edward. His eyes widened, his head tilting threateningly.

"Don't say it."

"Imagine the fun, Edward. You could threesome and not have to cheat." A choking sputter rose from Edward's throat, and half the room broke into laughter. I could not believe that _Rosalie_, of all people, had suggested that. Emmett was pouting on his side of the room, his arms crossed.

"Not fair," he grumbled, a frown on his face. Rosalie rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at him.

"Suck it up, love." Emmett stuck his tongue out, moving to sit in one of the chairs to continue his pouting session. "Anyway..." Rosalie said, pulling the conversation back on track. "What do you think, Carlisle? What should we do?"

The room's attention turned to Carlisle, who seemed to be deep in thought. "Are there any side-effects, Bella? From doing this?"

My body dropped limp again, as I decided that it was taking too much effort to control both of us at the same time. "Besides a headache and nausea that could cripple a rhinoceros, nope. Just violent nausea and a pounding headache. It goes away after a while though," I added, trying to soothe the now nervous looks on Edward and Esme's faces. "That's it. And getting back into my body," I said, suddenly diving at my lifeless form on the floor. I sat up a moment later, pleased to be back into my physical self. "Is pretty easy." I cringed as my headache hit me like a tractor trailer. There had to be some way around this. Edward leaned down beside me, his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in close.

"Well..." said Carlisle, contemplating. "That's good then." He wrung his hands together, glancing at a calendar on the wall. "I think we'll go see the Denali clan this week. We can get you read there. Then we'll know what this is all about." Everyone in the room started to shuffle about, moving toward the door. There were mumbles of agreement coming from all but Jacob, who looked very confused, but pleased that I was probably going to live to see another day. One by one, everyone slipped out of the room to do whatever they needed to. Soon enough, it was just Edward and I.

Edward helped me up as I winced against the nausea. "What does he mean when he says we can get me read there?" Edward's eyes twinkled gently, the amber melting into honey again. It was nice to see him starting to relax again. I hated to see him worried.

"It's nothing bad, Bella. I'll explain later. In the meantime, we should see if any human medications work on that headache and nausea. No one wants to see you puke." He grinned again, putting his arms around me and pulling me in close. My arms floated up around his neck, and I nestled into his chest. His scent was still intoxicating, even more so now that I was a vampire. He smelled fresh and clean, like new snow, but fragrant and sweet, like honey and cinnamon and flowers. Whatever it was, I was more than pleased that I could spend forever trying to figure it out. Edward's lips pressed against the top of my head and I sighed. This was living.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Pack It Away

A/N: Another new chapter coming at y'all. Hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry it's taken so long; I've had terrible writer's block, and I'm also trying to work on my other chaptered story, _No One But You_. Check it out if you get the chance! LOOOVE.

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's books. I only wish I did.

.--. .--. .--. .--. .--.

**Chapter Fifteen: Pack It Away**

Once I was hauled up to my feet, the two of us made our way to our bedroom. Edward went over to the bed, sprawling out and turning the TV on. I shuffled to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet that had been well stocked for image purposes. I felt like I was going to die, so maybe, if I was lucky, something in there would help to alleviate my excruciating pain. I popped three Advil and some anti-nauseant pills, groaning in disgust as I chased the pills with water.

"What's wrong?" Edward called, his voice slightly distressed.

"Nothing," I moaned, leaning over the sink. I hadn't felt this ill since I had gotten the stomach flu after going to the movies with Mike and Jake. "Water just tastes like dirt now, and I feel like I'm going to throw up my insides. Nothing major. Continue with your daily television broadcasts, etcetera, etcetera." I sat down beside the toilet, just in case I did need to puke. I lowered my face down to the seat, knowing it was plenty clean considering I cleaned it myself a few times a day out of boredom. The porcelain surface of it was cool, even against my cheek. I sighed, closing my eyes and praying that I wouldn't have to wait this out much longer before the pills kicked in. If they kicked in.

Two minutes ticked by, and they were arguably two of the longest minutes of my entire life. Slowly, a welcome wave of numbness washed over my body. It felt like hours later by the time I could open my eyes without the world spinning violently. I was hopeful that by the time the pills wore off (which probably wouldn't take too long) that I would be feeling better. I pushed and pulled myself to my feet, turning myself so I could leave the bathroom.

I waddled out, and Edward chuckled at me. "You look like you're dying," he teased."

"I've been there, done that," I snorted, rolling my eyes. "At least I don't feel like it anymore. The pills kicked in really fast, which is surprising, because I didn't think they would work. Now I'm basically numb, but I feel great." I threw myself on the bed, sprawling out on my side. Edward had recently decided to upgrade the bed to a nicer king sized bed, much to my pleasure. It was very comfortable and large enough to sprawl on without encroaching on Edward's non-existent personal bubble.

"Learn something new every day," he said, grinning as he fixed his eyes on the TV screen again. The movie he was watching flickered across the screen, the characters currently locked in a screaming match. I frowned, cocking my head to the side as one of them broke into song. There was yet to be made a musical that I truly enjoyed. Edward promised me that he'd find one, but I wasn't so sure about that. There was something about people breaking out into a song and dance routine that simply did not appeal to me at all.

"I learned something new about you, today..." I said casually, examining my nail beds. I was still debating about whether or not this was an appropriate time for sex. Seeing Edward get all aggressive and protective in the other room had been a turn on for some reason or another. And we were married now; was it a crime for me for me to want a little something-something from my highly attractive husband? I think not. Then again, I had just started to recover from a crippling headache and nausea that could kill anyone else. However, the idea of seeing Edward sans clothing won over, and I gazed over at him from under my lashes.

"Really now?" he said, muting the TV as he rolled onto his side. Edward propped his head up on his hand, his eyebrows raised. I was suddenly having trouble focusing on the words that were supposed to be coming out of my mouth. Did his shirt define his torso that well before? I blinked twice, forcing my attention back to his face. That didn't help much, either. Why was the boy so damn gorgeous?! I decided to return to staring at my nails, picking absently at a piece of chipped nail polish.

"Mmmhm," I squeaked, my voice rising an octave or three. I cleared my throat, glancing over at Edward. He was grinning, one eyebrow cocked (out of curiosity, seduction, amusement, or a combination of all three, I wasn't certain). Somehow, he had moved closer without my noticing.

"What did you learn?"

I glanced over at him again, trying to force down my nerves. Good Lord, what had I gotten myself into? Should I not have known that anytime I try to seduce him, he turns it around on me and turns the "Seduce Bella" option in his brain all the way up? And to make matters worse for me, no matter how many times I did it, I was always shy when it came to talking about how he made me feel physically. It was just awkward. "That you look really, really hot when you're frustrated and it's kind of a turn on," I mumbled. I saw the corners of his lips twitch, and I knew he had heard me. That was why I wanted to punch him in the face when he opened his mouth next.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't hear you. You were mumbling." Of course, like the Edward I knew so very well, he was going to milk this situation for everything it was worth.

"You damn well heard me," I grumbled, my face now buried in my pillow. I did not want to repeat myself.

"No, I'm pretty sure I didn't."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Liar," I accused venomously.

"Not lying," he insisted. I peeked out from my arm, a slightly larger smile on his face. Bugger.

I sighed, sitting up straight again. I glared at him, my jaw set. "Why do I have to always repeat myself?" I asked, lips pursing.

"Because I like hearing what you have to say without you mumbling it out. It's sexier." I groaned, throwing myself back onto the pillow. My back was to him, and I felt the mattress shift as he moved in closer. I could feel his body beside mine, his arm draped over my waist. His breath was cool against my ear, the sweet scent still as intoxicating as ever, if not even more so now. He rolled me so that I was facing him, his eyes burning into my own.

"Please?" he pleaded. Goosebumps rippled down my body, setting me on fire in the process. It was not at all fair that he had such an effect on me. You'd figure I'd have developed some sort of self-control after all the time I have known him, but no. All he has to do is ask nicely and do the sexy pout, and I melt like butter on a cob of corn. Damn him. His hand trailed down my side, coming to rest on my hip. Deft fingers lightly grazed a sensitive hollow of skin to the right of my hip bone. A shuddering sigh of pleasure escaped from between my lips. "Bella..." he whispered, his voice husky.

"You're not playing fair," I whined, my eyes fluttering closed as his lips found my neck again.

"I know," Edward said simply. He smiled innocently, and I could not help but roll my eyes. He was impossible.

I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to get anything I wanted if I didn't repeat myself. Leaning in, I pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back hungrily and pulled me in closer, one hand on the small of my back and the other on the back of my neck. I pulled back, gasping for the air I didn't really need. "You look really, really hot when you're frustrated and it's kind of a turn on," I nearly growled, my voice thick with lust. He grinned, his thumbs hooking onto the waist of my pants. Edward was so easy to amuse...

When I finally rolled out of bed, it was pitch black outside. Edward was still sprawled out on the mattress, his hands behind his head. I walked over to my closet, the door opening soundlessly. There was no need for the light switch thanks to the superior night vision I now experienced as a creature of the night. It was one of my favourite perks, besides the immortality and the super speed and such. I looked for some clothes to put on, deciding on a pair of sweats and a polka-dot t-shirt. "Edward, have you seen my suitcase? I want to pack."

"I like when you're spontaneous like that," he said, clearly ignoring my previous statements. "Spontaneous is good."

"Yes, love, but have you seen my suitcase?" I repeated, sighing from inside the closet. There was so much in here that I could rarely find anything unless I knew where it was in the first place.

"You really think I look hot when I'm frustrated? I mean, I've always been compared to a rabid animal when I'm frustrated." Edward paused, and I peeked out at him from the door frame. He was frowning deeply, his lips pushed out in thought. He had thrown on a pair of boxers and some sweats while I had been looking for my suitcase, and was once again sprawled on the bed. "You don't think rabid animals are attractive, do you? I mean, what with the foaming and the-"

"I don't think you look like a rabid animal when you're frustrated," I said, disappearing back into the depths of the closet. "More like a... Uhhh... Uhhhh..." I paused, looking for the right words. "Well, I'm not actually sure. You just look attractive, alright?" I continued to rummage through my closet for my suitcase. A small pile of clothes, shoes, and handbags were forming on the floor, a grotesque ode-to-fashion. There were only so many places the suitcase could be, and yet, I could not find it anywhere. It was very discouraging. "Edward, have you seen my suitcase?" I sighed, exasperated.

"Top shelf on the left at the very end," came Alice's voice, still as musical as ever, even after going through several walls within the house to get here.

"Thank you, Alice," I called in reply, walking to the end of the closet. I had to stand on my toes to get to the shelf above me, and my hand groped blindly. It finally came in contact with a solid object, and I grabbed the first thing I could to pull it down. The suitcase slid off of the ledge, dropping into my arms. I set it on the floor, unzipping it with ease.

"Edward, do you know when we're leaving?" I asked, selecting several pairs of jeans and placing them in the bag.

"Today," came his voice from the doorway. "In about two or three hours, actually." Something made contact with me back of my head, and I turned around, picking up a pink thong. Edward cocked an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes. He was unbelievable sometimes. I tossed the thong into my suitcase, which elicited a low chuckle and a grin from Edward. Sticking my tongue out at him, I walked over to one of my dressers in the room, pulling out several other pairs of underwear.

"I'm not wearing that until I run out of these," I said, waving a handful of underwear at him before tossing them into the suitcase.

Edward chuckled again, crossing his arms as he leaned against the frame. I eyed him warily; nothing good ever came of that chuckle. He simply shrugged, a wicked smile on his face, "I'll have to see to that, then."

"Is that a threat?" I asked, my voice low.

His lips turned up on one side into a smirk. "Maybe."

Before I could do anything, Emmett's face appeared at the door. "Alright kids, let's go. As much as I know you want in her pants again, Edward," he paused to grin maliciously. Edward rolled his eyes, and I chuckled; we all knew that Emmett had hit the nail on the head. "It's time to leave. Carlisle wants to go earlier than previously planned." He glanced over Edward's still shirtless state, a small smirk on his lips. "Not like it looks that you guys already haven't gotten an early start, but-"

Edward cut him off, shoving him out of the closet. "Out, Emmett. Now." Emmett's laughter rang out in the darkness, a throaty snort and growl escaping from Edward's lips as he, too, gave into the laughter. I heard the door shut as Edward shoved Emmett into the hallway. I heard Edward walk over to his closet and then walk back to my closet in less than a second. He peeked into the room, suitcase in hand. Of course, he was always prepared for any trip, any time. Edward Cullen needed no prep time for travel. "Set?"

I zipped the suitcase shut, nodding. "Mmmhm, let's go. I haven't seen the Denalis since the wedding," I said, tugging out the handle and rolling the suitcase to the door. My lips pressed against Edward's for a brief moment. A smile immediately slid onto my lips as I pulled away; just the shortest contact with him could make me smile.

"Nor have I," he said, clearing his throat. He moved out of the doorway so that I could get past. There was a faint glowing that trickled through the glass of the window, spilling over the windowsill and onto the floor. The sun had not yet come up, but was just barely a glow on the horizon, the light barely a pin prick in the night. For the first time in my life, however, the light was noticeable. Quite frankly, it was beautiful. The faint rays of light refracted through the moisture in the air, sending every colour of the rainbow rocketing through the sky and into outer space.

If not for my acute hearing, Edward might have surprised me when he slid behind me. His body was no longer the cold granite statue I had once felt it to be; he was now softer, ironically human to my touch. The only difference between touching him and a human was the temperature difference, and even that I no longer felt with him. It was lovely to feel the softness of his lips when they were pressed and molded against against mine, the elastic springiness of his abdomen against my cheek as I lay my head down to rest on him... It was all like a dream come true.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? All the colours..." he whispered, his arms encircling my hips and drawing me in close to him.

I nodded in reply, looking out the window again. "It is. It's almost sad to think that we're some of the only people that will ever get to see this. It's there every single day, and only a few people get to experience it. And those who do get to see it forever..." My voice trailed off dreamily, my eyes fixed on the horizon and the colours it cast into the world.

"Ironic, really. As consolation for having to live a damned life, you get to see the true beauty of the world..." I frowned at his comment, tilting my head back to look at Edward. His eyes were glazed over, his lips pressed together bitterly. I turned in his arms, placing my hands on his chest.

"Is that what your life with me is? With your family is? Damned? We are not damned for living this life, Edward, not if we choose to make a difference for others," I whispered, taking his hand. I pulled him over to one of the shelves near the window, gesturing to the pictures of the other members of the Cullen clan that sat there. "You can't believe that all of these people are damned, can you? That you're damned? That I'm damned?" The last sentence came out lower than a whisper as I stood up on my toes to kiss Edward's neck. My nose grazed the outline of his chin, lips occasionally pressing to his neck. Edward went still, even his breathing ceasing. When I looked up at him, his eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted. "Edward, love?"

Edward let go of the breath he was holding very slowly. His eyes opened and he looked down at me, a small smile gracing his lips. Soft hands appeared suddenly, taking my face and cradling it gently. "I know you're right," he sighed. My eyes closed as his sweet breath washed over my skin, intoxicating me. It was truly ironic was that the reason any vampire smelled as good as they did was because of the venom in their bodies. "I just can't help it... So many terrible things have happened, and-" My finger pressed against his lips, silencing him

"And they always will," I answered. "But there is good in our world, Edward. You have to believe that. You have to believe that _we_ are good. Your actions and words define you, not what kind of being you are. If you decide to do good and to love and to be happy, then how can you be damned? You, Edward Anthony, are anything but damned, anything but evil."

Edward sighed again, his face softening. "You really believe that, don't you, Bella?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

"With all my heart," came my reply.

"Then I will try to, as well," he whispered, his lips lowering to mine. Edward kissed me, softly at first and then with more intensity. He tasted like honey, sweet and warm, or as close to what I could remember honey tasted like. My legs tingled and I started to get light-headed. Much to my pleasure, I knew that no matter how many times I kissed him, Edward would always be able to sweep me off of my feet when he wanted to.

When he finally pulled away (I had protested fiercely to, arguing that we could drive ourselves later on), we hauled our bags out to the Jeep, which was waiting near the porch. We were to ride with Emmett, Jacob and Alice, as Rosalie had insisted on taking one of her luxury sports cars. Before we left, I became nauseous again, running to the bathroom. I ended up coughing up the water and the pills I had swallowed only an hour or two before. Carlisle later explained that we as vampires could not digest any human food or drink, as well as (thanks to my testing) any medications. After brushing my teeth, I ran back out to the Jeep and hopped in. The trees soon passed us as if we were simply walking past them, although we were really speeding past them at over one hundred and twenty kilometres per hour.

Finally, we reached the Denali residence. It had taken the better part of an hour to get there, even with Emmett's crazy, high-speed driving. The females were away on a hunting trip, leaving Eleazar to hold the fort down alone. Carlisle must have called him in advance, because not a moment after I had opened the Jeep door was Eleazar standing there. His eyes studied me curiously before turning to Carlisle. My body hummed under his gaze, an odd and slightly uncomfortable feeling. "I see nothing of what you spoke of, Carlisle. I see that she has a shield around herself. But that is all."

Carlisle frowned. "That can't be possible. We all saw it... Are you sure?" The Cullens were all standing around the three of us now, watching intently. I suddenly felt like a medical experiment.

"Positive." Eleazar's face suddenly lit up with a smile as he turned back to me. "Pardon the intrusion, Bella. Carlisle asked me to read you earlier this morning on the phone." My brows knit together and my mouth opened, trying to find words to string together into a proper sentence.

"Read?" was all that came out.

"You didn't tell her?" Eleazar asked, turning to the rest of my family. He was surprised. He turned to smile at me again. "My gift is that I can read powers. I see them. I can read your shield around you. It seems to be the reason that no one can access your mind. And when I look at Alice, for instance," he said, turning to her. "I know she can read minds." His golden eyes twinkled brightly. "Now, all of you, come inside. I'm putting a movie on to amuse an old friend and I. She's here on vacation, all the way from Australia." Eleazar turned on his heel and walked toward the house while the rest of us followed.

It was a large house, possibly a little bigger than the Cullen house. Red bricks and ivy covered the outer walls, white windows dotting them at even intervals. The inside of the house was just as bright as the Cullen household, featuring white walls and pine floors. It felt a lot like home, to be quite frank. "Mara, we have guests!" Eleazar called.

I was engrossed in the intricacies of a nearby chandelier when the sound of shattering glass reached my ears. Immediately, I turned on my heel, facing the direction that the sound had come from. I crouched, waiting to lunge at an attacker at any given moment. My muscles relaxed slightly when I saw another vampire woman in the doorway. I had never seen her before. A knot tugged in the pit of my stomach as I realized that no vampire ever let anything drop without catching it. That glass should never have broken. An even stranger feeling tugged in another part of my stomach, as if I had just come to a realization about something. The woman's mouth dropped open, her eyes wide with shock as she stared at me. "Oh my God."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Open Minded

A/N: Well, I think I have what I need to start really writing this story again, kids. I actually have the final chapters of this story planned out, so basically the rest of the story. I do have a really heavy course load this year (university level biology, advanced functions, university level philosophy, and university level chemistry), and because I'm now a senior, it will be hard for me to update as often as I'd like. However, I will certainly try my best. Here's the newest chapter. I hope you enjoy it. LOOOOVE.

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's books. I only wish I did.

**Chapter Sixteen: Open-Minded**

There was no sound in the room anymore. Not even Jacob was bothering to breathe as a thick blanket of tension covered all present in the room. The woman who had dropped the glass was still staring at me in shock. "Mara," came the cautious voice of Eleazar. He stepped toward her slowly, his hand reaching out to touch her arm. "Mara, dear, what's wrong?" Edward was suddenly at my side. I glanced up at him, frowning at the look on his face. He was confused and nervous, and obviously knew something that I didn't. Damn mind reader...

Mara took a step in my direction, shrugging Eleazar's hand off. "It couldn't be..." she muttered under her breath. "It couldn't be..." She continued to walk toward me, stepping slowly, cautiously. Edward's hand came to rest on my lower back. His fingertips pressed into my flesh as Mara approached. There was still no sound in the room, although Jacob had taken to breathing again. Each face in the room was still tense, apprehensive. Everyone but Mara and I.

Her face had changed from shock to curiosity as she continued her approach. My eyes studied hers, which were a bright crimson. Her hair was as black and lustrous as the feathers of a crow, and fell only a few inches above her hips. It was incredibly straight and I imagined that it would be softer than silk if someone were to touch it. Her skin was somewhat paler than my own (if that was possible), and shimmered in the light. Thick, dark lashes framed her wide, bright eyes. A perfectly straight nose was centred above perfectly full pink lips. The woman was a stunner. She was beautiful.

"Bella, is it?" she asked softly. Her voice high and tinkly when she wasn't nervous; it was quite akin to birds singing. There was not one thing about her that wasn't lovely. Then again, she was a vampire, which meant that nothing about her would be flawed.

I nodded in response to her question. Suddenly, it was as if there was something pulling me forward, drawing me to Mara. A curiosity burned in the pit of my belly as I took a step away from Edward. A low growl bubbled in his throat, and was immediately hushed by Esme.

Mara laughed, flashing a dazzling smile. "Have no fear, Edward," she said cheerfully, stopping to look at him from over my shoulder. "I mean your wife no harm. But there is something that I need to know about her..."

She stopped suddenly, about three feet away from me, and reached her hand out to me. I, too, stopped. Cautiously, I lifted my arm up, not allowing my hand to touch hers just yet. I chewed on my lip nervously. Mara smiled at me, "I mean no harm, Bella. You will see..." Mara's hand suddenly crossed the distance remaining between our hands, her fingers entwining with mine.

At first, there was nothing. All I could feel was her hand in mine, cool and somewhat comforting. However, only a moment later, I felt a tingling sensation in my toes. It climbed up my body slowly. Pins and needles pricked at my skin as the sensation inched further upward, moving into my hands. A small smile was making its way onto Mara's lips. I was about to ask why, when I suddenly realized something had just changed. My hands were _warm_.

My eyes widened significantly, staring at my hand. "Holy _crow_," I managed to choke out.

"Bella," came Edward's voice, tense. The boy was so overprotective; it was so attractive.

Mara could only smile as she pulled her hand away from mine, giving it a shake. She turned on her heel and started toward the doorway she had originally appeared from. "I can't believe it..." she muttered. "I never thought I'd see the day..." Her hand raised in the air, waving toward the room past the doorway. "I think it's best that we all retire to the living room. There are things that need to be explained." She then disappeared around the corner without another word.

In an instant, Edward was by my side. "Bella, what happened?" Edward reached out for my hands as he continued to speak. "Are you alri- _Jesus,_ Bella," he exclaimed. His topaz eyes widened in disbelief as he ran his fingers over my arms. "Y- y- you're warm."

"I know. This is so weird," I said, equally shocked. "I have a body temperature above zero for once." The tingles were now wearing off, taking the warmth with them; I was almost sad to see the feeling go. I hadn't realized how much I missed being warm. "We just touched hands and these tingles started. They started in my feet and just spread up. And then I realized that I felt warm." I pulled my hands from Edward's examining them. "It's starting to go away now, though..." I announced sadly.

Edward reached out to touch me, frowning. "You're right. You're much colder now."

"Carlisle?" asked Esme, turning to her husband for some sort of explanation.

Carlisle shook his head from side to side, running his fingers through his hair. He was baffled. "I have no idea. Eleazar?"

All eyes were suddenly on the Spanish vampire. He held his hands up in innocence. "Don't ask me. I've never seen it before. Mara seems to know more than we do, however. Maybe she is the one to ask." He gestured to the doorway. "Shall we reconvene in the living room as she suggested?"

Slowly, the couples of the Cullen household, along with Jacob, filed past Edward and I. Alice smiled sympathetically, her hand floating out to touch my cheek. "It'll all make sense soon, Bella. I'm sure of it." I nodded, a small smile on my lips. Like I've always said, you'd never catch me betting against Alice; if she said that it was going to happen, then it most likely would unless someone changed their mind.

Finally, it was only Edward and I standing in the room. I reached up to touch his concerned face. His perfect features were distorted by the the frown that wrinkled his skin. His eyes were trained on my body, following my every movement. His expression did not soften as I ran the back of my hand over his cheek. "Edward, it's going to be alright. I'm sure I'm fine." Like many other times, I was saying this in an attempt to convince myself more than to convince him.

His face still did not change; if anything, the worry lines deepened. "But Bella, what if it's not? What if something is wrong? Eleazar didn't see this as your power, and now this Mara knows something we don't." He paused, running his hands down his face. "It's obviously something important, and something we've never encountered." Edward grabbed me by the shoulders, suddenly. His eyes became serious as they stared into mine.

"I can't lose you. Not now. Not ever," came his voice, even-toned, but evidently laced with worry and frustration.

My hands floated up to cradle his face. "If something is wrong, then we will deal with it," I replied, my voice unsteady. "You won't lose me. Not now. Not ever. That is a promise, Edward. And I don't break any promise I make."

Edward sighed, closing his eyes as his arms encircled me. He pulled me in tight to his body. His lips pressed against the top of my head lightly and my legs went numb. Even in the face of possible doom, he could make me turn into jelly. I would never admit it to anyone, but I was putty in his hands. It was almost pathetic.

As Edward pulled back, he took my hand. We walked slowly to the room that Mara had previously indicated to. As we entered, I realized it was the living room, and it was lovely. The walls were a burnt orange in colour, overlaid with the smallest amount of gold paint to make it shimmer in the light. The wood floor and trim was all a dark ebony, an astounding contrast to the paint. The entertainment system was also quite impressive, rivaling that of the Cullen family's. A large TV was mounted on the wall, and hundreds of DVDs and videos took up several glass shelves around it. The couches and chairs were also dark, upholstered in a black silk. "Only vampires could manage to maintain silk couches," I whispered to Edward, who grinned.

"It's a luxury for the girls, Bella," answered Eleazar, even though he knew the statement had not been meant for him. "They like things a little more over the top. You should see the rooms upstairs, or the library." Eleazar chuckled, motioning for us to take a seat. "Don't worry, I'm doubtful that you'll do anything to damage the couches. And even if you do, Tanya has been looking for a reason to change the colours of the room anyway." There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he said this.

I took a seat on the one of the love seats with Edward, hooking my arm through his as we sat down. He sighed, glancing over at me with a nervous smile. I smiled back as brightly as I could. There was no point in him being so nervous; what was coming would come whether or not he wanted it to.

"Calm down, kiddo," snorted Emmett, punching Edward in the shoulder as he passed us to sit in a seat across from Carlisle and Esme. "The way you're acting, you'd think that the world is ending." Edward glared at him, and I knew all too well that he thought his world _would_ end without me.

Jasper rubbed his temples, groaning. "You have no idea how right you are, Emmett," he moaned. Alice frowned and perched herself in Jasper's lap, pressing her lips against his forehead. One of Jasper's hands reached out to rub the small of her back, trying to soothe her. "Really, Edward, calm down. I'd bet that you already know what's going on; you're just pitching a fit because you don't know what it means." Alice snorted in agreement, throwing a sharp glare at Edward.

I glanced over at Edward, frowning. It bothered me that he could read minds, and yet he never let anything on to anyone. He shrugged and sighed, suddenly focusing on Mara. She was about to explain. Every nerve in my body began to hum in anticipation. I fidgeted, wringing my hands together and chewing on the inside of my cheek.

Mara was sitting on one of the large armchairs, her legs crossed. She was perfectly calm in demeanor, her perfect features unmarred by any negative emotions. Her expression was strange, almost giddy. Suddenly, her eyes met mine, burning into me with such an intensity that I could feel the hair on my arms standing on end. What was this woman hiding? As if she could read my mind, she opened her mouth to speak.

"She's a shifter,"

A strange choked gasp came from Eleazar, and all eyes were suddenly on him. His face was contorted, but not with fear; instead, surprise was the master of his expressions. His mouth opened and closed in an attempt to form words. He, like the rest of us, seemed baffled. But it was quite obvious that we were confused for different reasons.

"Do you really think so, Mara?" he asked softly, his eyes flickering from my face to Mara's several times.

"I _know_ so, Eleazar. I don't think, I know," she said, a small smile on her lips as she stared over at me.

Emmett was the first of the Cullen clan to speak, breaking our silence and voicing the question we all wanted to ask in one shot. "What the fuck is that?"

"Language, Emmett," snapped Esme. "Although my sentiments are exactly the same..." she muttered under her breath, eliciting a smug grin from Emmett. She rolled her eyes, motioning for Mara to continue her explanation.

"Bella, like myself, is a shifter. When you first touch a fellow shifter, you feel it physically in some way; that's how you know for sure. For me, I get shocks through my body. Evidently, for Bella, pins and needles spread warmth through her body which, strangely enough, can also be felt by others for a time." She uncrossed her legs and stood up, stretching her arms above her head before dropping them to her side. Mara crossed the room with a grace that not even Alice had; it must be age acquired. She was truly astounding.

"To be a shifter means that you have an incredibly strong conscious self, or mind, if you will. A shifter's consciousness can exist within the host of a body, as all other consciousnesses can, but it can also exist outside the body, host-less. It has only ever been recorded to be found in vampires, although I believe it's safe to assume that it is only because the human mind is too cluttered to have enough concentration." Mara brushed some hair behind her shoulder, sending a burst of flowery air our way. She began to walk across the room slowly, as if pondering her next words or waiting for the first person to ask a question.

Jasper picked Alice up without any effort, placing her on the seat beside him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he propped his chin up on his hand. He looked like was deep in thought. Finally, he spoke. "But if it's only evident in vampires, then why aren't the rest of us able to do what she does? Is it a gift? And if it is, why couldn't Eleazar read it?"

Mara smiled sweetly at him, her teeth sparkling brightly. They were pearly white, and deceptively sharp. As I looked around the room at my companions, I examined everything about each of them. My new, sharper vision made it difficult to concentrate on anything but the fact that they were all as beautiful as Mara. It was truly incredible how gorgeous they all were; no wonder we were so tempting to the human variety.

"It's not a gift, really, Jasper. It's more of a state of being," she said, pulling a ponytail holder out of her pocket and tying her her hair up in a bun. She sat down, crossing her ankles. "And as for why not every vampire can do it, I'm assuming that it's just something you're born with as a human. I can only imagine that there are hundreds of potential shifters out there, but very few are changed, and so the potential is never realized."

There was a silence that covered the room once again, but it was not a silence of tension; it was one of relief. Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. "Can you tell us anything else, Mara? History perhaps?" Eleazar chuckled, reaching over to clap his old friend on the back.

"Dear Carlisle, always thirsting for more knowledge, no matter what the situation. I am surprised that all that information has not started to leak out your ears, my old friend," Eleazar said, smiling.

Carlisle returned the smile, his hand dropping to his leg. "I can't help it," he sighed, shrugging. "I've always been curious about anything new to me."

"It's a curse, I swear," Esme teased. "We have more books in that library at the house that we're probably sitting on an extra million dollars or so without knowing it."

Mara chuckled, nodding. "Not so much a history, but I have put the stories I have heard all together, and I think I may have an idea about our beginnings." She settled back into her chair, folding her hands in her lap. Everyone settled in for the story about to be told.

"This is gonna be good..." whispered Jacob under his breath, settling into a position where he was lying on his stomach on the floor. He looked pleased, as if he were settling in for an episode of his favourite television show. As I turned to look at Edward, I let out a breath of relief; he was now smiling again, no trace of his previous anxiety visible on his face.

"I can't be sure of the dates," began Mara as the room fell into a hushed silence. "But I know it was a very, very long time ago. Back in the beginning of vampirism. One of the first, one of the Old Ones, is responsible for this state of being." She said the words with a particular reverence.

"You see, the old vampire met with a witch, and a beautiful one at that. He became smitten with her, and was somehow able to control his thirst in spite of the fact that every part of him was telling him to kill her and make a lovely Sunday lunch of her. He gave her everything he had in an attempt to woo her, but when his attempts were let down, he settled for a partnership."

"What kind of partnership?" asked Alice, her voice dreamy.

"A business partnership, Alice. You see, the old vampire was very wise, full of knowledge, but he was lacking the thing he wanted most: power. He wanted to create an army for himself. They were to be powerful, invincible, even. He wanted them to be in two places at once, invisible to everyone in one state. And so, he asked this of the witch, who agreed to help him."

Mara stood suddenly, walking over to one of the bookshelves in the corner of the room and pulling a very ragged looking book from its place. The brown cover was shaggy and tattered around the edges, the pages a lighter brown, but looked every bit as fragile as the cover. She opened it, leafing through the pages, and stopping at a particular illustration. Pointing at it, there was a collective gasp in the room. It was an image of countless women and men in chains, hundreds of bodies in piles elsewhere. Disturbing, to say the least.

"This is the only book that I have found any account of the experimentations in," she said, closing it as she sat down again. "The vampire hunted for humans, bringing them to the witch. She cast spell after spell, trying to perfect it. Hundreds of people died in the process, in some of the most brutal and gruesome ways you can possibly imagine. In the end, there were seemingly no results. The witch stopped casting spells once the vampire stopped bringing in test subjects."

Each person in the room fidgeted uncomfortably, undoubtably thinking about ways that the people involved in the experiments could have died. I felt immensely bad for Jasper and Edward, who had to feel and see each thought of disgust or agony.

"Although the old vampire had given up, he picked one of the remaining girls whom he found to be particularly beautiful. He turned her, and watched her pain for three long days in an agony of his own. When she woke up, he was so pleased that she returned his feelings that he showered her with every gift you can imagine. Houses, books, jewelery... Anything she wanted was hers." Each of the males in the room nodded in silent admittance to feeling the same way about their wives; the girls smirked smugly at the admission.

"He was even more pleased to find how powerful she was. There was nothing she could not catch, nothing she could not do. She was unstoppable, in her own way, and the old vampire fell more deeply in love with her. You can imagine his dismay when she finally had a request that he could not grant to her. One day that she wished to visit her family, upset that she could not remember them well. The old vampire had told her that she could not, because he knew that she would not be able to restrain herself around them. The poor girl fell into a fit of despair. She lay in bed for days on end, and nothing the old vampire did could coax her out of her misery.

"One night, as she lay in bed, desperately wishing that she could see her family just once. When she opened her eyes, she got out of bed, determined to go see her family. She finally found them, staying out of sight, watching them for the better part of a week. When she returned home, much to her surprise, her body was still on the bed, and her lover was weeping over her it. Confused, she touched her body, and found that she was suddenly one with it again. She told her story to the old vampire, who could barely believe his ears. He went to the witch immediately, and told her what had happened. The witch found the spell she had used, the very last spell she had ever cast for the cause. It was one to awaken the consciousness of people all around the world. After several other people were turned, it was evident that the spell was selective in those it affected.

"After hundreds of years, the old vampire finally learned what he needed to make the army of his dreams. He found that the spell had awakened the truly strong consciousness in those who were capable of bearing such strength. It did not stop after one generation, either. It seems that the spell was one of eternal strength, affecting each and every person born on this earth at any time if they have the potential. As I said before, he also learned that only as a vampire can one utilize the power." Mara sat back in her chair, her arms folded. "To my knowledge, at this point in time, there are only a handful of shifters who can utilize their power, though God only knows how many people in the world have the potential."

The expressions on the faces of each person in the room, including my own, were expressions of shock and awe in variations. Emmett and Rosalie were both sitting on their seat with their mouths hanging open, eyes wide. Eleazar, Carlisle, Edward and Esme all had the same fascinated look on their face. Jacob looked simply stunned, his mouth wide open. Alice sat with tightly pursed lips and wide eyes, while Jasper had the most humourous expression, a combination of each face in the room. He was obviously highly influenced by the emotions in the room. I snickered quietly, grinning.

"So I'm not dying?" I asked, my voice high-pitched and hopeful.

"Not dying," Mara answered with a motherly smile.

Carlisle cleared his throat, trying to re-arrange his expression. "So that's all you know about it?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining, of course."

Mara smiled and shook her head from side to side. "That is all I know about the matter." She turned to look at me, her eyes meeting mine playfully.

"Welcome to the club."


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Notice

A/N: Here's chapter seventeen for you guys. I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get up; between work and school and now the emotional issues I'm having over my friend's death, its hard to find any energy to write. However, after some plot changes and tweaks, I can say that there are approximately seven chapters left in TF, including this one. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for everyone who has stuck by me; it means the world to me. LOOOOVE.

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's books.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter Seventeen: Notice**

The week at the Denali house had been less than eventful, but overall very enjoyable. When the other women of the Denali Clan had returned, we had spent the week enjoying one another's company swimming, boating, and hiking. Even Jacob had managed to enjoy himself, a fact that he admitted rather reluctantly to me one night before bed. Alice and Rosalie had gone into town to shop and brought me back several new shirts, all of which I'm sure costed a small fortune. However, they were admittedly comfortable, and so I had less of a problem wearing them without guilt.

I was packing the last of my clothes in my suitcase when there was a knock at the door. I didn't need to see or hear them to know who it was; the smell alone was a dead give-away. His once gut-wrenching scent was now more tolerable to my highly sensitive nose, toned down from rotting eggs placed in two month old gym socks in a four year old hockey bag to a dead skunk. Tolerable.

"Come on in, Jake," I called from the bed, pouting as I realized I wasn't going to be able to close my suitcase with the new shirts in it. Picking up the leather bag, I turned it upside down on the bed to start over. Damn the female urge to accept and bring home any new clothes that you didn't have to pay for. Damn it over and over.

"Hey, Bells," he said, slipping through the crack in the door. He shut the large door almost noiselessly, the only audible sounds being those of the air swishing and the door clicking shut. "How's the packing coming?"

I groaned, rolling my eyes as I created a tightly rolled tube of jeans. "Not as productive as I'd like. I'm having trouble fitting everything in."

Jake grinned, chuckling as he walked toward me. "Mind if I help?" I raised a eyebrow at him quizzically. Jacob Black offering to help me pack my bags, the one thing in the world he hated doing the most? Was I hallucinating?

"I promise I'll stay away from your underwear," he laughed, picking up a shirt and folding it into a tight square. "Although if I find a thong, I'll have you know that I feel obligated to fling it at your head in a slingshot fashion." I snorted at him, a small smirk working its way onto my lips. Good old Jake. Goofy as ever. Now this was the best friend I had come to know and love.

"Deal," I said, picking up another pair of jeans. "So what brings you up here? I'm sure it's not the thrill of packing clothes in a bag." I placed the tube of jeans into the bag beside the past pair, picking up a shirt immediately after.

Jake paused for a minute, as if he were looking for his words. He looked rather contemplative, really. Kind of philosophical. Not Jake-like, to be sure, but interesting none the less. I was hauled out of my stupor, however, when he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm going home," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders as he placed the shirt he had folded into the bag. "I think it's time that they all knew I wasn't running away from them." He grinned as he looked over at me, winking, "Besides, I should really relieve Charlie. From what I've heard, he's going to lay an egg soon if his search for me turns up nothing."

I could not help but laugh, knowing that he was definitely right. Charlie was the type of man who got very frustrated if his labours reaped no fruits. And he was definitely not reaping any fruits at this point.

As I tossed a shirt into the bag and picked up another, my face fell. He was right in deciding to go home; so many people missed and needed him around. But I wanted him here; whether or not asking him to stay would be greedy, I did not know. So I decided to deny myself of my needs, and sighed, raising my eyes to his. The shiny orbs sparkled back at me, and I knew that I had no right to stand in his way.

Before I knew what I was doing, I dropped the shirt and pulled him into what was just short of a bone-crushing hug. I loosened my arms as Jacob's gasps reached my ears. "Bella," he hissed, sucking in a lungful of air. "Not-" Gasp. "Breathing. Bella. Ack."

"Sorry," I sighed, pressing my head against his chest. He was infinitely warmer than I was, and it was wonderfully pleasant. I'd forgotten what it felt like be hugged by someone warm. "It's just that I'm going to miss you so much. Nothing will be the same..."

Jacob's hand stroked my hair gently, and I felt his lips press against the top of my head. "I know, Bells. I'll miss you too. It's just something I gotta do, you know that right?"

"I know," I mumbled into his chest before pulling away. I looked up into his eyes again and let a small smile force its way onto my lips. "Say hi to Charlie and everyone for me though? Send my love?"

"Of course," he laughed. "Anything for you, kiddo. Anything for you."

We continued to pack my clothes in comfortable silence. The only real sound in the room was Jacob's breathing, and it was comforting. I knew that I wasn't really losing him; I'd see him again, and time was no longer an issue for either of us. Still, it bothered me to think about life without him again. The last time wasn't fun, and I doubted it would be this time either.

However, no matter how long I tried to drag the packing out, it was over soon enough. I zipped the bag closed, and slung it over my shoulder. We walked wordlessly out of the room and down the stairs, leaving the house through the back door. Once we were out in the sunshine, I turned to face him. A smile broke over his face, and he reached out to touch my face.

"I think I like your sparkle," he said with a smile. "My beautiful Bella." Jacob pulled me into his arms again and squeezed me tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much. I love you, you know that right?"

"I know," I said, smiling against his chest. "I love you, too." I pulled back, a sly smile on my lips. "Even if you do smell."

"You're one to talk," he snorted, rolling his eyes. "You smell like fourteen years of Halloween candy decomposing in the same bag. Way too sweet." I snorted and laughed at him.

"Can it, Black. Don't get me started on you." I shoved him playfully and he laughed, slinging an arm around my shoulder as we walked outside. The air was cool and fresh, and the sunlight on the leaves made every tree in sight look as if it were on fire. It was beautiful.

The wind picked up, throwing autumn leaves through the air around us. "That's my cue, I guess," he said. "Take care, Bella." I grabbed one of Jacob's hands, smiling at him.

"You too, Jacob. Run fast."

And with that, he turned and was gone.

A howl could be heard only moments later, and it was then I knew he was gone for sure. I closed my eyes, chewing on my bottom lip and swallowing against the lump forming in my throat. God, I hated goodbyes more than almost anything else in the world.

Without warning, two hands appeared on my shoulders, gripping me lightly. "Are you alright, love?" whispered Edward, his lips coming to rest on my neck, making every nerve in my body tingle. The sweet scent of his breath washed over me, making me weak in the knees. No matter what my other emotions were, Edward always seemed to be able to override them. It was ludicrous.

"As good as I can be, I guess," I sighed, staring blankly toward the woods.

"He told me a few days back. He'll be fine. I gave him some money and a cell phone in case he needed it. His phasing shouldn't damage any of it; I imagine he's quite skilled at his phasing now." Edward moved beside me, taking my hand in his. "But in the meantime, it's time to head home, Bella."

I nodded wordlessly, blinking for a moment. Home. Home sounded like a good place to go. Home was normal, safe. Home.

In that moment, I began to wonder if I'd ever be able to go back to Forks to see Charlie or Billy or Jake again. God, I hoped so. Just the thought of never seeing them ever again made my stomach turn. Would I ever be able to go see Renee or Phil? Not in the sun, that much was certain. But maybe someday. Maybe.

As Edward and I walked out to the front of the property to the Jeep, we could see the rest of the family, as well as the Denali Clan, gathered beside it. Edward and I joined the group silently, small smiles on our lips.

"You are always welcome, Carlisle. Please, visit again," said Tanya, hugging Carlisle tightly. "Our home is your home."

"As is ours to you," grinned Esme, kissing Carmen on both cheeks. "It was lovely seeing you all again. Don't be strangers."

The rest of the goodbyes were short and sweet. Several times I was encouraged to keep practicing my gift as I had recently been. In time it would be more and more powerful, blah blah blah. I could tell you one thing: I would not be using this one too often if I was going to feel like I had a monster hang-over every single time. No freaking way.

I threw my bag in the trunk of Emmett's Jeep and walked around to the door of the monstrous vehicle. Opening it, I jumped in and settled into my seat. The smell of leather in the car was intoxicating, admittedly one of my guilty pleasures. Edward, Alice, and Jasper slid into the back seat with me while Emmett and Rosalie jumped into the front seats. "The young people car," announced Emmett. "Buckle up kids cause we're taking the back road home!"

The massive engine roared to life, and the sound of gravel under the tires was like music to my ears. Emmett let a sound that resembled a battle cry tear from his throat as he floored the gas pedal. We sped out of the driveway, leaving naught but a cloud of dust in our wake. Without warning, Emmett swerved off the road, and we were suddenly driving on an old overgrown road. It had obviously been years since it had been driven on, because the weeds were almost as tall as Edward.

"So, we have a three hour ride home," said Emmett.

"One with the way you drive," snorted Alice.

"We have a three hour ride home," continued Emmett, clearly ignoring Alice's comment. "And so for our amusement, I propose we play a rousing game of 'Ask a Question'."

"You really need a new name for that game, hon," said Rosalie, patting Emmett's hand.

"Hey now," he said, frowning as he turned to look at her. "Don't bash my creativity. I'll ask first. Alice, most forbidden place you and Jasper have had sex?"

Jasper grinned wolfishly beside me, letting out a hoot of laughter. "Oh you mean **THAT** kind of ask a question game. I'm in now. Alice, what do you think? Or should I say where?"

Edward leaned forward in his seat and covered his face, groaning. "Dear _God_, if we're going to play this then I'm laying down the ground rule that no visualizations are allowed." Emmett snorted and Edward cringed. "What did I just say?" he said, reaching up to smack Emmett across the back of the head.

"**Anyway**," interrupted Alice. "I'd have to say the back seat of Rosalie's car."

A peal of laughter tore from behind Edward's lips as he doubled forward. Rosalie whipped around in her seat, eyes positively flaming. "You did _what_ in my car?!" she hissed, swatting at Alice. "I'm going to have to _burn_ that car now. And I liked that car! What the **hell**?"

Alice and Jasper, however, seemed to be too busy laughing at Rosalie's reaction to actually hear what she had said. However, all the laughter in the car stopped instantaneously when Alice suddenly gasped. Her eyes clouded over and her lower lip trembled. "Oh..." she whispered. "Oh _God_..." Her voice was strangled and choked up as her hand clutched Jasper's.

"Alice, what do you see?" Jasper cooed to her, trying to comfort her. "Alice, come back to us, darling. What do you see?" When there was no reply from Alice, who seemed to still be deep in her vision, all attention turned to Edward. His face seemed paler than usual as his arm slid around my shoulder, pulling me in close to his body. His jaw was set, almost as though he were grinding his teeth together. Alice suddenly jerked beside Jasper and she moaned, her eyes still clouded over.

"_Fuck,_" Edward hissed. "Emmett. We need to get home. Now."

"Right-o, chief," he said, turning his attention back to the gnarled road. He moved the Jeep into four-wheel drive and floored the pedal again. The vehicle pitched forward, picking up more speed if it was even possible.

"Edward," I whispered, my hand coming to rest on Edward's. "Edward, what is it, what's wrong?" His jaw simply squared as he watched the vision along with Alice. "Damn it, Edward!" I snapped. "You tell me what she's seeing, and you tell me now." Alice moaned again, and a snarl ripped from Edward's throat. Alice's tiny frame slumped to the side, coming to rest on Jasper's shoulder. She panted and heaved, her body trembling.

"We need to get home now," Edward simply stated, looking me in the eyes. And in that moment, I knew that what Alice had seen had not been the Cullen's losing a small fortune in Vegas. Oh no. This was something much darker, much more sinister. This was to be the start of another nightmare, another do or die quest. My hand found his without trouble, and a entwined my fingers with his. Resting my head on his shoulder, I closed my eyes, praying that we weren't about to lose someone.

Rosalie pulled out her cell phone and hit a speed dial button, holding the tiny device to her ear. "Carlisle, there's a problem. Alice had a vision," she said quickly, quietly. She glanced over her shoulder at the four of us in the back seat before continuing. "It doesn't look good. Meet us at home as soon as you can. We should be there in fifteen minutes or so." Without another word, she snapped the phone shut, and the only sound in the Jeep was the roar of the motor.

When we pulled into the driveway, I threw the door open, bounding toward the house. Edward's voice called from behind me, but I ignored him. I needed to find out why we needed to get home so quickly. I slowed as I flew up the stairs to the porch, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the front door.

An envelope with my name printed in elegant handwriting was stuck to the window of the door. As I approached the door, I could feel the venom building in my veins, pooling in my mouth. My hand trembled as I opened the letter, peeling off the wax seal as if it were butter. And as I read the words on the paper before me, my mouth went dry.

I barely registered that my family was now behind me before Edward's hand came to rest on my shoulder. "Bella?" he said softly. "Bella, let us see it."

I sucked in a shaky breath as I turned to display the letter to the family. And every reaction was the same.

Two lines, written in black ink in an elegant handwriting adorned the snow white paper. And every time I read them, it was like someone was running a knife through my body.

_Bella,_

_Looking forward to seeing your gift put to good use. Come to us alone, or we will find you._

_--Aro_

-----

A/N: And there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. Things are about to get intense. Review to let me know what you thought! Keep an eye out for new chapters and my new AU story!


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Decisions

A/N: Okay, I'm going on a binge. Haha! I apologize for my lack of updates -- school and work is making it difficult to get anything out. I'm exhausted half the time. Pleh. But I'm trying! Thanks for sticking with me! TF will be done pretty soon, and I'm going to start focusing on TSA. Ballin'. Enjoy the chapter loves! Toodles! LOOOOVE!

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's books.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter Eighteen: Decisions**

The sudden rush of venom through my body pressed against my lungs and stabbed at my heart. The emotions that were running through my body were unbearable; I felt like I was being ripped apart. It was starting again. It was starting all over again.

I quickly realized how much of a fool I had been to think that we had possibly gotten out of the woods in he first place. The Volturi were restless, merciless, and I knew that they would never stop until they got what they wanted. And what they wanted was me. There was no way around it, that much was clear. They wanted me, and they would stop at nothing until they had me in front of them.

"Bella," came Edward's voice, breaking through the wall of thoughts in my mind. "Bella, love, let go of the letter. Let me see it again, sweetheart." I looked down at my hand in which the letter was now balled up. I was shaking violently, partially out of anger and partially out of fear. The tendons in my hand were whiter than usual against my pale skin. This was bad. This was very bad.

Slowly, I unclenched my hand, dropping the letter into Edward's outstretched hand. It was obvious that he already knew what it said by the look on his face -- he had seen it in Alice's vision. If at all possible, his face became even more grim as he confirmed his fears. His shaky hand held the note out to Carlisle, who had appeared as if out of no where.

The others gathered around Carlisle, and their faces all dropped the same way Edward's did. Rosalie's eyes closed as she shook her head, inhaling deeply. Emmett ran his fingers through his hair as he turned on his heel to pace the deck. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit." The silence that fell between everyone in that moment was deafening. No one bothered to take the breath that they didn't need.

I jumped suddenly as Edward let out a violent roar, his eyes blackening, face contorted in agony. He picked up a chair that was sitting on the deck and pitched it over the railing at a large rock down the beach. The sound of the wood splintering against the stone was violently bone-jarring, and a shiver ran down my spine as I swallowed the mouthful of venom in my mouth. The once exciting taste was now bitter and unpleasant.

"_Fuck!_" shouted Edward, gripping the railing tightly. The wood creaked and moaned loudly, threatening to snap in his grip.

"Edward..." Esme said, her voice full of warning. Edward let go of the railing, not before leaving perfect imprints of his hands in the wood.

Jasper's hand reached out to land on Edward's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "We'll figure it out Edward," he said softly, wincing against the waves of despair and anger that were quite obviously radiating off of Edward. "You're not going to lose her. Not after everything that you've both dealt with after all this time."

"You don't know that..." he hissed back through clenched teeth, his eyes tightly closed. "Even Alice doesn't know that. The Volturi know better than to function like that. They know Alice's gift. They'll play their cards under the table until it too late for us."

Edward's eyes suddenly snapped open, his head turning to look straight at me. They were full of pain, and I could feel my heart splitting in half as I stared into his eyes. It was more agonizing than I could have ever anticipated. That was a look that you never wanted to see in the eyes of a person you loved. Not ever.

And just when I thought that I could not be in more pain, he said the words that I never wanted to hear as long as I lived.

"And that's why I'm going instead."

The shock of those words rippled through the entire family. Mouths opened to speak, but no words managed to come from them. Finally, Emmett found his voice and openly stared at Edward as if he were out of his mind. Personally, I didn't blame him.

"Edward, are you out of your fucking mind? They'll _kill_ you, you idiot!"

"And so the Volturi killing Bella makes it all better, now does it?" Edward snapped back. The venomous tone of his words made me flinch.

"I never said that Edward, so don't you dare put words into my mouth. Bella is as much in our family as she is in yours, and you know how much we love her. But if the Volturi are asking for her, you don't fucking mess around with them, and you know it."

"It'll be like sending a lamb to the slaughter house!"

"You don't know that, Edward."

"You don't know that either, Emmett." Silence fell over the group once more. The only sound in the air was that of a coyote in the distance, howling for it's mate. It was a mournful, longing cry, and pathetically appropriate for the situation at hand.

Edward inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. "Which is why I'm going myself to kill them before they can get to her." The eyes of each person widened in shock. Just as Emmett stepped forward to chastise Edward again, I got there first.

"W-w-w-what?" I stammered, striding up to him, my face contorted in disbelief. "Are you retarded, Edward? You can't just stride in and _kill_ one of them. How the hell is that supposed to work? They'll kill you, and then they'll come for me, and you know that."

"No, we don't,"

"You know that you know it. Don't be stupid! For all we know, they don't want me dead!"

"For all we know, they do." It was at that moment that I realized how incredibly stubborn, yet how incredibly in love Edward was. My heart throbbed, a reaction to the thought of the pain he must be feeling. Still, I wasn't about to let him waltz into the lion's den dressed up like a turkey meeting a hunter on Thanksgiving morning.

"You've said it yourself before. You don't provoke the Volturi unless you want to die. Do you remember that Edward, do you?"

"That's not the point..."

"Yes it is, stupid! We don't need both of us dead. For all we know, none of us are going to die and they're just inviting me over for a nice cup of warm zebra blood and a muffin!"

"Look who sounds stupid now," he snapped back.

"I just... AGH!! Why are you so fucking negative? When are you going to see that not everything is part of the apocalypse?"

"When are you going to see that not everything has a sunshine, bunnies and rainbow ending?" he snapped back. He took me by the shoulders and looked me straight in the face.

"Bella, I love you more than anything. I couldn't live without you. And if something is threatening you, then I have to take care of it. I _need_ you, Bella." For the millionth time that day, my heart split in two. The look on his face was one of pure misery at the thought of losing me. Still, I wasn't about to let him put his life on the line for me. Not again.

"You silly, silly boy," I said, smiling softly. I reached out to touch his cheek, pushing some hair away from his eyes. "Don't you think I feel the same way? I love you more than life itself, quite obviously. I'd give up my life all over again if it meant that you'd be safe."

Edward sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. "I know," he whispered.

Esme stepped forward to place a hand on each of our backs. "We don't have to figure anything out now. Let's go inside and relax for a while. Take a rest, perhaps."

I nodded slowly, sighing. Edward took my hand and lead me inside. I smiled at Alice, who was giving me a hopeful look. Nothing was certain now, but since when had it been certain? Not for as long as I could remember, that was for sure.

Edward let me to our bedroom and shut the door behind us. I walked over the the bed and lay down, burying my face in one of the many pillows. The mattress beside me dropped as Edward followed silently. A small smile crossed my lips as I came face to face with my lover, and it was not soon after that he too shared this smile. God, I loved him so much.

I reached out to take his hand - it was cool in my hand, even compared to my skin, but it was comforting. I traced the fine lines on his palm before I pulled it up to my lips. His eyes caught mine and my heart instantly melted. He was amazing.

"What are we going to do, Bella?" he said softly, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

The answer was almost unnaturally simple to me. "_We_ are not going to do anything. You promised me that you'd never leave again." I pressed my fingers against his lips to silence him before he spoke. "You _promised_. And I'm not going to risk making things dangerous for everyone by letting you go instead of me. That's just... just... That's just not happening," I said with finality.

As I took a deep breath, savouring the tastes in the air, I studied Edward's face. It must have been a hundred different emotions that ran across his face in the span of five seconds -- that must be a world record or something. Anger, sadness, admiration, fear... It was all there. And for once, it seemed that the most important man in my life, the one who always had something to say about anything that had to do with me, was speechless except for five words. "How did we get here?"

Both of us fell silent in that moment. I took advantage of the silence to take a moment to go into my own mind. How _did_ we get here? And where would I be without him? It was a scary thought, a world without Edward, or the rest of the Cullens. Certainly my life would not be as exciting, if you could call it that. It wouldn't be as complicated, either, but that was the least of my worries. The only thing that mattered was that I had him. I simply couldn't imagine being without him, no matter how hard I tried.

How did we get here? That was also an interesting question. I could still remember the first time that I saw him, and how damn beautiful the boy had been -- and still was. The pivotal point had to have been that date in the woods. _That_ was how we had gotten here. If not for that day, for all I know, I would have graduated and gone away to university, and the Cullens would have simply disappeared without a trace, just like they always had after a round of high school. Easy come, easy go.

It must have been more than a few hours that passed, because when I came back to reality, the room was darker. I sighed, and turned to look at Edward. He was still on his side, but his eyes were closed, obviously in his own mind. His pale skin glowed even in the low light of the moon, and his hair looked softer than silk. This was the man I loved. My best friend. My husband. My soulmate. My life. Nothing and no one could take that away from me.

And that was enough of a reason for me to go.

I leaned forward, softly pressing my lips to his. I fought the quivering in my chest as hard as I could as his arms wrapped around me. I was scared to death that this would be the last time I ever saw him. As he slowly pulled back, his quirky smile crossed his lips. "We'll figure this out."

I swallowed hard and nodded, pushing the most natural smile onto my face as I could. "I'm going to go for a walk. Try to clear my head." I pressed another kiss to his lips, savouring the feeling. "I love you, Edward."

He smiled, laying back on the bed. "I love you too, Bella."

And without another word, I left the room. I walked into the living room, and was immediately met by the small frame of Alice Cullen. Her eyes were wide, and she shook her head. I leaned in and hugged her tightly. "Please," was all I could whisper without my voice cracking. A moment later, Alice squeezed me tighter, and I knew I had her answer.

"Be careful," she whispered. "I'll be watching the best I can. I'll try to buy you time. Now go." Alice planted a kiss on my cheek and pushed me toward the door. I threw her a thankful smile, and opened the door.

"Thank you," I whispered before slipping into the night.

"You're welcome. You'd do the same for me." Alice was all too correct in that department.

The night air was cool and calming as it raced through my hair. If it weren't for the fact that vampires couldn't cry, I knew that I would be sobbing. As soon as I was out of vampire earshot, a strangled cry of pain escaped from my throat. It all felt so wrong. I didn't want to be away from him. I didn't want to hurt him. But that could cost more than one life, and I was not willing to be that selfish.

As I slowed in the woods, I realized that I had no means to get to Italy. I had left everything in the house. "Well fuck," I mumbled as I pushed the last of the woods branches out of my way to get into the clearing of the ocean cliffs.

I strode over to the edge of the cliff and looked over the edge. The water crashed and sprayed against the rock, looking more like an endless vortex straight to hell than a peaceful example of nature's power. My bad mood was doing nothing for me.

Suddenly, I heard a branch snap. I whipped around and snarled, looking for the intruder. The venom pooled in my mouth, and I hissed, long and low. Maybe a bit of a fight would release some of the stress that I was feeling.

"Bella," came a familiar voice. I swallowed hard, realizing that I had been quite ready to tear sweet Emmett apart with my bare hands.

"Emmett," I answered, inhaling deeply. "What are you... You're not here to-"

"I'm not here to stop you, Bella." Emmett said, finally coming into view. He had a smile on his face, like always. It was calming. "I'm here to talk."

Emmett walked over to the edge and sat down, patting the ground beside him. "Alice told me what was going on," he said with a grin as I sat. "I understand what you're feeling, Bella. And I admire what you're doing. Edward's just being a dummy because he can't see that you're doing exactly what he would do. What he wants to do."

I grinned, shaking my head. "Yeah, that's what I figure. It's just... scary. This is big, isn't it?"

Emmett was silent for a moment before he swallowed quite audibly and nodded. "Bella, I'm going to level with you. This is _huge_. Like, beastly proportions of huge. And it doesn't look all so good either.

"I don't mean to be negative, but I need you to know that when you're summoned, it's for a bad reason most of the time." Emmett turned suddenly and took my hands in his. "There is a good chance that you won't be coming back from Italy, Bella. We're talking like a ninety-eight percent chance."

I felt like a deer in the headlights. The elephant in the living room had finally been revealed, and now it was standing there in all of its neon rainbow glory. I blinked a few times and took a deep breath. "Balls."

"Balls indeed," echoed Emmett as he released my hands. We stared out at the water in silence. With the sound of every wave, reality crashed over me. This was not good. Not good at all.

Emmett broke the silence by clearing his throat and reaching into his pocket. "In any case, if you're still up for your mission, I brought you some stuff. Credit cards, a cell phone, a lighter... The basics for destroying a vampire dynasty."

I grinned, taking the bag he had packed everything in from his hands. "Thanks Emmett. What's the lighter for?"

"You never know when you might need it. It might come in handy. I also packed a passport and Rose and Alice sent some extra clothes."

A wolf howled from somewhere in the woods, and we both stood up. It was time to go. Emmett pulled a map and a Sharpie out of his pocket and quickly outlined a route to the nearest airport for me. "You'll need to take a flight from here to Vancouver, but after that, you'll be able to get to Italy easy." I nodded and turned on my heel to go. I made it about five steps before Emmett spoke again.

"Bella," he said, striding toward me and pulling me into a giant bear hug. I hugged him back as tightly as a could, and I could almost smell the grin on his face. "I hope you're part of that two percent."

A/N: WOOOOOHOOOO! Finally a new chapter. Summer is coming, ladies and gents, and that means more frequent updates. Hopefully, I can juggle writing and work and everything else over the summer. Thank you so much to all that have stuck with me for so long, and thank you to all my new readers for taking an interest. New chapter up as soon as I can! LOOOVE.


End file.
